Yugioh Zexal II: The past and present meet
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: This is the second story to my first Yugioh Zexal story where there will be things the group will find out not just about the war but themselves as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Aurasoul** : **Hey everyone! Here it is the second story or season 2 of my Zexal story.**

 **Darka: And know this that Aurasoul wont just start it off searching the Mythyrian Numbers she'll be doing some how to say misadventures while introducing a few OCs before she does.**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks for that one Darka now someone mid doing the disclaimer.**

 **Yuma: I'll do it! Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her OCs except Sirius and a newcomer Antares they belongs to Durbe the Barian while Aurasoul and Barian-chan own Lyra and a new OC from Shane Kor!**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks Yuma now enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _"Our chosen one of the stars shall help you oh priestess so you can fulfill your destiny to save the 3 worlds"._

Darka gasped quickly sitting up panting she then touched her head. "What was that just now? A dream? Or a message"? She thought.

Darka only shook her head and got out of bed to show herself wearing a pale gray nightgown she walked to her window which was covered by white curtains and moved them to let the bright sunlight in her room and opened her window for fresh air. "Chosen one of the stars? What was that voice that told me that"? She thought.

Then she shook her head. "I got to clear my head and relax after all Harumi is finally leaving the hospital".

A week after the tournament Harumi had finally woken up the others were glad she was awake and the doctors said she would have to stay in the hospital for a little while and today was the day she can leave and Darka planned to go see her.

"Oh Darka you're awake".

Darka turned to face Astrana floating and smiling at her. "I had thought you were still asleep", Astrana said.

"I was I just woke up", Darka yawned.

"Oh? Did you had a bad dream"? Astrana asked worried.

Darka smiled, Astrana could always tell what was wrong and what was bothering Darka goes to show how close they were. "Well I don't think it was a dream more like a... Message", Darka said.

"A message"? Astrana asked confused.

"I think it was anyway", Darka said unsure.

"Um Darka-chan? Im coming in so please don't attack".

The door opened to show a very nervous Lyra walking in she then looked surprised. "Oh you're already awake", she said.

"Yeah I am, go tell the others we'll be down soon", Darka said, motioning to herself and Astrana.

"Well... Ok then", Lyra nodded and left.

"She was surprised", Astrana giggled.

"Go back in the key", Darka sighed.

Astrana laughed as she disappeared Darka gave a short chuckle. "We really rubbed off on her", she smiled.

Darka then quickly got herself ready putting on her clothes and putting her mid thigh hair in a high ponytail then put on her key and locket and walked out her room downstairs. "Good morning Darka", Kasumi smiled.

"Morning everyone. Anyone know the time"? Darka asked.

"9:30", Hotaru said.

Darka looked to see Hotaru she had on pale green reading glasses looking at papers and plans, Hotaru had volunteered to be in charged of the reconstruction of the amusement park tower that got destroyed during the tournament. "Good so I have time to go see Harumi", Darka smiled, taking a seat.

"Oh right today is the day she gets out from the hospital", Tsunayoshi said.

"Yeah and Im going to go see her", Darka smiled.

"But what of the crazed fans"? Astrana asked, appearing again.

Darka gasped and groaned. "I completely forgot", she said.

Thanks to the Heartland Amusement Park Team Tournament, Darka, Yuma, Shark, and Manami, members of the winning team, Team Zexal, have become popular duelists in Heartland City but Darka have been the one to gain the most fans because.

1\. She had done the most duels

2\. Her duels were the ones that had excited the crowd beyond the most

3\. Everyone assumes she's the leader of Team Zexal and the strongest duelist

"How is it those people don't chase you two"?! Darka questioned Shark and Manami.

"Cause most of them are scared of me so they know to back off", Shark said.

"And now the whole town knows me and Shark are dating so they're scared of what Shark will do to them if he finds out they chased me", Manami said.

"So true", Rio nodded.

"Sound about right", Hotaru said.

"That does sound like it yeah", Sirius agreed.

"Ugh! Well I'm going to see Harumi and no fan mob is going to stop me! Come on Astrana", Darka said getting up.

"Yes leader", Astrana smiled.

"Ack"!

Darka got on her boots and trench coat and walked out the door the others laughed. "Man she's really annoyed abut this", Manami giggled.

"You two better go with her in case the crowd comes in", Hotaru said to Sirius and Lyra.

"Yeah we should, come on Lyra", Sirius said.

"Right Sirius-san", Lyra nodded.

The two got up and walked out the house as well.

* * *

"Yesh those people", Darka sighed as she walked.

"They were only teasing you Darka", Astrana smiled, floating next to Darka as she walked.

"I know they are but when it comes to those fans I cant just"-

"Look it's Darka Shinori"!

"Oh come on"! Darka yelped.

Darka began running away from the forming crowd she quickly turned a corner and looked and gasped to see the crowd catching up. "Oh this is"-

"Come with me".

Someone grabbed Darka's hand shocking her as they ran quickly off as the crowd followed. "Who is this guy"?! Darka couldn't help but question.

"I don't know but at least he's helping you", Astrana said.

Then they ran in a shop panting the stranger looked out the window. "Looks like we lost them, wow though that was something", he said.

Darka panted and looked at the guy he looked around 17 having black hair, fair skin, blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a sky blue trench coat he had a solid blue duel disk that looked to have a fin like appendage and radiating energy from it she then sighed. "Thanks for saving me back there", she said.

"Its no problem. But why were they chasing you"? He asked.

"You must not be from around here", she chuckled.

"My name is Darkalicia Shiniori but people call me Darka I'm a member of Team Zexal we're a team that won this big tournament a while back people assume I'm the leader so they're pretty much fans".

"Oh ok then my name is Shane Kor and youre right I'm not from around here just moved here a while back", he said.

"Ah makes sense now say how about for saving me back there how about I give you a tour around the city", she suggested.

"Alright fine by me", he nodded.

"But before we do mind if make a stop at the hospital I'm picking up a friend there", she said.

"Sure", he nodded.

They then left the shop making sure the fans were gone as they began walking. "Darka there's something off about him", Astrana said.

"Hmm? You mean Shane"? Darka asked softly.

"Yes I sense some sort of power from him", Astrana said.

"Chaos"? Darka asked worried.

"No he doesn't seem to be a Barian he seems human but I can't place the power I'm sensing", Astrana said.

Darka frowned slightly then remembered her dream. "Could he be the person the voice talked about"? She thought.

"Hey Darka"!

Darka looked to see Sirius and Lyra walking to them. "Oh hey Sirius, Lyra", Darka said.

"Who's this guy"? Sirius asked, looking at Shane suspiciously.

"Oh relax Sirius this is Shane Kor he's new here and he saved me from some crazy fans Shane these are my friends Sirius and Lyra", Darka introduced.

"Nice to meet you", Lyra said.

"Same", Shane said.

Sirius gave a nod. "Alright now come on lets head to the hospital", Darka said.

They nodded and walked off reaching the hospital Darka telling them to wait as she went to the front. "Hello I'm here to see Harumi Suzuki", she said.

"Oh yes you must be here to pick her up she's still in her room", the women said.

"Thanks", Darka nodded.

Darka walked off to Harumi's room and knocked. "Harumi it's me Darka", she said.

"Come in", Harumi called out.

Darka opened the door to see Harumi wearing a red blouse, a black skirt that reached her knees, dark gray stockings, and black flats her hair in its usual high pony tail bandages wrapped around her arms and neck. "Hey Harumi how you feeling"? Darka asked.

"Fine thanks", Harumi said with a small smile.

"Where is Blackmist"? Astrana asked looking around.

"Relax I'm here".

Blackmist appeared beside Harumi in a protective manner Harumi chuckled at Blackmist while Darka smiled glad to see the two getting along after Harumi woke up. "Now then lets go", Darka said.

"Disappear Blackmist", Harumi said.

"Right don't hesitate to call for me", Blackmist said.

"Of course", Harumi sighed.

Blackmist disappeared Darka chuckling. "He seems to be the protective partner", she said.

"You can say that I was really surprised him being here if you hadn't came in to explain the situation I might've ran out this hospital even with my condition", Harumi sighed getting her bag.

"Heh yeah sorry about that should've waited until you woke up to give you his card", Darka chuckled sheepishly.

"Has he shown any negative emotions and such"? Astrana asked.

Harumi shook her head after gaining Blackmist again she was able to see Astrana in her Astral being form. "So far he's been nothing but gentle and protective of me believe its quite a scary change", Harumi said.

"I'll believe it but then again I was the one that wiped his sins and darkness replacing it with light", Darka said, as they walked out the room.

"Well in a way I'm grateful for you doing that Darka", Harumi said.

"Really? I thought you would hate Blackmist after all he's done to you", Darka said surprised.

"At first I was but after talking with him lets just say it changed my point of view of him", Harumi said gently.

Darka grew wide eyed in surprised at Harumi but only nodded as they walked the others Harumi was confused seeing Shane before Darka introduced him to her as they left the hospital. "So you heading home now Harumi"? Darka asked.

"Yeah doctor said I should get some rest for a couple more days you know not straining myself too much that includes no dueling for a bit", Harumi said.

"Makes sense well see ya", Darka said.

"Yeah thanks for checking on me", Harumi smiled before walking off.

Darka and the others watched her go as Darka turned to Shane. "Now then lets start that tour Shane", she smiled.

"Sounds good", Shane nodded.

"Before we do I'd like to know who you really are".

They all looked at Sirius surprised. "Sirius-san", Lyra said.

"I can sense power from you that isn't from a normal human", Sirius said seriously.

"So you sensed it too", Astrana said.

"Who exactly are you"? Sirius asked.

Shane was silent until Darka spoke up. "Don't give him the third degree Sirius he's actually someone I've been expecting", Darka sighed.

"What"? Sirius gasped.

"So they send the message to you", Shane said.

"Yes you're the chosen one of the stars right"? Darka asked.

"Chosen one"? Astrana began.

"Of the stars"? Lyra finished.

Shane gave a smile. "That's right I'm Shane Kor chosen one of the lords of the stars to protect the world from darkness", he said.

"Lord of the stars"? Astrana said shocked.

"I see so they wanted you to help me correct"? Darka asked.

"Right they told me to protect the wielder of the silver key for she is the one to help with the war against Barian and Astral", Shane said.

"You know of the Astral and Barian war"?! Lyra gasped.

"The lords have given me the knowledge of the Barians, Astral beings, and the war they also told me of the Numbers and of the wielders of the gold and silver key but they said I am to assist the one who wields the silver key", Shane explained.

"That would be me", Darka said.

"Right when I saw the key you wore I knew for a fact you were the one the lords told me about so of course I saved you from your little fan group", he smirked.

"Makes more sense", Darka chuckled.

"And how do we know we can trust you"? Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Darka here got a message from the lords of the stars saying I was your ally and you still don't believe it"? Shane asked.

"Hardly", Sirius said.

"Is he always like this"? Shane asked Darka and Lyra.

"In ways", Darka said.

"Yes", Lyra nodded.

"Darka-chan! Lyra"! Sirius growled.

"Alright how about this then we have a duel through it you can see if you can trust me or not", Shane suggested.

They were surprised of Shane's suggestion but Sirius nodded. "Alright I'm in", Sirius nodded.

Darka sweatdropped and sighed. "Well this is going to be interesting", she sighed.

* * *

Hotaru had stayed home hoping to finish the plans of the towers as the others had left the house she yawned taking off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "Man I'm exhausted but thankfully I'm almost done", she yawned.

 ***DING*DONG***

"Hmm? Who could be here"? She thought confused.

Hotaru got up from her seat running a hand through her hair as she walked to the door opening it to see a guy there with straight silver hair with bright colored eyes having a grin on his face. "Hey my name is"-

"What are you doing here Barian"? Hotaru questioned darkly having her scythe in hand pointing at him.

"H-hey! I'm not the enemy here"! He yelled.

"Hardly believable"! Hotaru snarled.

"Who are you"?

"My name is Antares Krieger a ranked Barian Guardian"! He said quickly.

"Barian Guardian"?! Hotaru gasped.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There we go! And sorry for not publishing this sooner!**

 **Hotaru: You should!**

 **Aurasoul: Anyway next chapter will be Shane and Sirius's duel and while they come back to save Antares so until then.**

 **Darka: Read and review.**

 **Aurasoul: And again very sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul** : **Hey everyone! Welcome to the second chapter of Yugioh Zexal**

 **Darka: And Aurasoul is once again sorry for posting the story late.**

 **Aurasoul sheepish: Yeah sorry.**

 **Antares: Don't worry about it Aurasoul! Say can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Aurasoul sighing: Sure why not.**

 **Antares: Great! Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her OCs except me and Sirius our creator is Durbe the Barian while the two share Lyra-chan and Shane Kor owns Shane.**

 **Aurasoul: Now then enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

They walked to a park as Sirius and Shane got set the others sitting to watch. "Duel disk set"! They yelled.

"D-Gazer set"! Sirius said putting on his D-Gazer.

A gold insignia shaped dueling tattoo appeared on Shane as his eye changed color similar to the tattoo surprising them.

"Lets duel"!

"I cant believe he has a dueling tattoo like Kaito", Darka said surprised.

"I'll go first draw"! Sirius said.

"I summon _**Sacred Wing - Unicorn**_ in attack mode".

The unicorn appeared on the field with a neigh.

 _ **Sacred Wing - Unicorn**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1500**_

 _ **Def Points: 1200**_

"And if I have a Sacred Wing on the field I can special summon _**Sacred - Wing Giant Eagle**_ in attack mode", Sirius said.

Appearing out from the dark purple portal was the eagle as it screeched and landed on Unicorn's back.

 _ **Sacred Wing - Giant Eagle**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1400**_

 _ **Def points: 1200**_

"Now he has two level 4 monsters", Darka said.

"Now I activate the spell _**Double Level**_ **"!**

"Double Level"? Darka questioned.

"With this if I have two or more monsters with the same level on the field their levels are doubled so Giant Eagle and Unicorn's levels double to 8", Sirius explained.

 _ **Sacred Wing - Unicorn**_

 _ **Level: 4 - 8**_

 _ **Sacred Wing - Giant Eagle**_

 _ **Level: 4 - 8**_

"Now he has two level 8 monsters", Astrana said.

"Now I overlay my level 8 Giant Eagle with Unicorn to create the overlay network! O, Great Dewdrop shine! Become the ray of light that surpasses time, and become my vassal! The embodiment of water, the creature that flows with this magical land, defender of the knights, and ally to lightning! I Xyz summon _**Number 110: Glorious Serpent"!**_

Everyone gasped as the monster appeared on the field with a mighty cry swatting its tail for all to see as it spread it's glimmering blue wings as it screeched.

 _ **Number 110: Glorious Serpent**_

 _ **Rank: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 3000**_

 _ **Def Points: 1500**_

 _ **(A/N: I always got Sirius to summon Silent Honor Knight so I thought to let him summon Glorious Serpent)**_

"Holy name of Crimson Dragon its gorgeous"! Darka gaped then blushed in embarrassment then gasped.

"Hold on Number 110"?

"Right Sirius-san is the only one to have two over hundred number cards", Lyra said.

"Is that even allowed"? Darka gaped.

"Don't ask me", Lyra shrugged.

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn, youre up", Sirius said to Shane.

Shane smirked and nodded. "Thanks my turn draw! First I summon **Constellar Leonis** in attack mode", he began.

Sirius and Lyra grew wide eyed as the monster appeared in a pale blue glow.

 **Constellar Leonis**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk points: 1000**

 **Def points: 1800**

"Leonis"? Sirius questioned.

"Now that's just a bit mean", Lyra sweatdropped.

"What do you mean"? Astrana asked.

"Don't tell them Lyra"! Sirius yelled.

"Next I activate Leonis's ability during my main phase I can normal summon a Constellar monster in addition to my normal summon", Shane said.

"No way"! Darka gasped.

"So I summon Constellar Kaus in attack mode".

With a light blue glow the monster appeared on the field.

 **Constellar Kaus**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1800**

 **Def Points: 700**

"The Constellar's abilities are similar to the Shadow Heart's abilities", Astrana remarked.

"That's for sure", Darka said.

"Now Kaus's ability activates up to twice per turn Kaus can either increase or decrease a Constellar monster's level by one so I let him increase Leonis's level by one", Shane said.

 **Constellar Leonis**

 **Level: 3 - 4**

"Now he's got two level 4 monsters", Astrana said.

"Now I overlay my level 4 Leonis and Kaus to create the overlay network! Peacekeeper of the stars, give me your aid in my fight for justice! I Xyz summon **Constellar Praesepe"!**

Everyone gasped as the monster appeared on the field.

 **Constellar Praesepe**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 800**

"Now that is incredible", Astrana said.

"And I'm just getting started", Shane smirked.

"Huh"? They all said.

"Now I overlay my rank 4 **Constellar Praesepe** to rebuild the overlay network"! Shane yelled.

"No way"! Darka gasped.

Praesepe became a gold overlay unit going to the portal. "Oh Dragon of the star clusters, destroy all that obstruct your path to righteousness! I Xyz summon **Constellar Ptolemy M7"!**

Everyone gasped seeing the constellar dragon like monster appear on the field with a mighty screech 3 gold overlay units circling it.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7**

 **Rank: 6**

 **Atk Points: 2700**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Oh my god its amazing"! Darka squealed looking at the dragon like duel monster.

"Darka-chan this isn't the time to be impressed"! Lyra said.

"Whoops sorry", Darka said sheepishly.

"I don't see the point of summoning it Glorious Serpent has more atk points then Ptolemy", Sirius said.

Shane only smirked. "I activate Ptolemy's special ability! By using one overlay unit it can return one monster on your field back to your hand or in this case your extra deck", he said, as Ptolemy destroyed an overlay unit.

"What"?! Sirius gasped.

"Impressive maneuver for a fact", Astrana said.

"Astrana-chan not you too", Lyra groaned.

"Now remove that Serpent! Constellar Roar"!

Ptolemy let out a loud roar and Glorious Serpent glowed gold and then returned to Sirius's extra deck. "Your field is wide open now Ptolemy attack Sirius directly! **Starlight Beam"!**

Ptolemy roared as it then launched a black starry beam straight at Sirius. "I activate my trap **Magic Cylinder!** With this the attack is reversed to you"! Sirius yelled.

Then the attack is redirected hitting Shane. "Ugh"! Shane groaned.

 **Shane's LPs: 4000 - 1300**

"Nice one", Darka grinned.

"Well thought out but if Sirius wants to beat Ptolemy he needs to summons a monster it would have to be enough to defeat Ptolemy so it wont activate it's ability and send the monster back in Sirius's hand", Astrana said.

"Honor Knight is out since he only has 2500 Atk Points so he can either have to Xyz Summon Glorious Serpent again or special summon Guardian Wolf", Darka said.

"Sirius-san", Lyra said worried.

"Not bad but next turn I'll get you", Shane smirked.

"We'll see cause I wont lose", Sirius said.

"Right I now end my turn", Shane finished.

"Then its my move draw"!

Sirius looked at his hand then grinned. "I activate the spell card **Sword of Revealing Light"!**

"What"?! Shane gasped.

The bright swords came down trapping Ptolemy and Shane. "Now with this you won't be able to attack for three turns", Sirius said.

"Nice save there now he has three turns to think on a plan", Darka said.

"Yes smart thinking", Astrana nodded.

"Heh ok you got me there", Shane said.

"I'll end my turn there", Sirius finished.

"Alright then its my turn draw"! Shane said.

"I just need to hold out until I have all the cards I need to end the duel", Sirius thought.

"I'll place a card facedown and I'll be ending my turn", Shane said.

"Shane can't do much with Swords Of Reveling Light on the field", Astrana said.

"Let's hope Sirius-san can win", Lyra said softly.

"Then its my turn draw"! Sirius said.

Then he looked at his hand and Darka was surprised to see two duel monster spirits by Sirius's side two little pups. "Almost just need one more card", he thought.

"I end my turn".

"Then I draw", Shane said, drawing his card and looking at his hand.

"Sirius must be forming a plan but so far I don't have anything to destroy Swords of Revealing Light I just have to hope he doesn't get any lucky draws".

Then Shane looked up. "I place another card facedown and end my turn".

"Then its my move draw"! Sirius said.

The 2nd turn", Astrana said.

"Does he have what he needs"? Darka questioned.

Sirius looked at his cards then smirked. "He does"! Lyra gasped.

"I activate the spell card _**Sacred Calling!**_ With this I can summon two monsters of the same level on the field so I summon _**Crovus the Sacred Wing Pup**_ and _**Regina the Sacred Wing Pup"!**_

And appearing on the field were the two pups Darka saw as they both barked excitedly.

 _ **Crovus the Sacred Wing Pup**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1300**_

 _ **Def Points: 1400**_

 _ **Regina the Sacred Wing Pup**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1300**_

 _ **Def Points: 1400**_

"Aw! They're so adorable"! Darka smiled.

"Cute but I don't see them standing a chance against my dragon", Shane said.

"I activate Crovus's ability! When I use him for Xyz summoning he counts as two overlay units", Sirius said.

"Which means"! Darka and Lyra gasped.

"I overlay my level 4 Crovus to create the overlay network to Xyz summon! O, Knight who wields the sword of justice carries the shield of honor, appear before us in this duel! I summon _**Number 112: Sacred Wing Honor Knight"!**_

And with the light of Xyz summoning Crovus disappearing to be replaced with his Over Hundred Number card as it stood on the field.

 _ **Number 112: Sacred Honor Knight**_

 _ **Rank: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2500**_

 _ **Def Points: 2000**_

"Here's Honor Knight"! Darka gasped.

"He doesn't have enough attack points to beat my monster though", Shane said.

"Hmph maybe then Regina's ability activates when I tribute summon with her she counts as two tributes", Sirius said.

"Two tributes"! Lyra gasped.

"And we know who'll he'll summon", Astrana said.

"Now I sacrifice Regina"!

Regina became a bright light which then turned into a sword Sirius took the sword and held it above the ground. "Grand beast of the land of light, release yourself from your chains and become my servant"!

He then plunged the sword on the ground and turned it like a key. "Appear! _**Sacred Wing Guardian Wolf"!**_

And Guardian appeared jumping out and on the field as she let out a howl. "Yes! He summoned Guardian"! Darka grinned.

 _ **Sacred Wing Guardian Wolf**_

 _ **Level: 10**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2800**_

 _ **Def Points: 3000**_

"With 2800 Atk Points Guardian is strong enough to defeat Ptolemy", Astrana said.

"And with her effect all of Ptolemy's effects are negated when she attacks", Darka added.

"Go Guardian"! Lyra cheered.

"And that's not all I activate another spell card _**Sacred Draw!**_ For every Sacred Wing monster on my field I get to draw a card I have two so I draw two cards", Sirius said drawing them.

"Now Guardian attack Ptolemy! **Grand Wolf Pounce"!**

Guardian growled then jumped pouncing on Ptolemy and destroying it.

 **Shane's LP's: 1300 - 1200**

"Now Sacred Honor Knight attack Shane directly! _**Barian Honor Slash"!**_ Sirius yelled.

"I activate my trap! **Magic Cylinder!** Familiar Sirius? With this the attack damage is redirected to you"! Shane smirked.

"Oh wow", Darka gasped.

Sirius gasped as the attack was then flung back to him. "AHH"! He cried out.

 **Sirius's LPs: 4000 - 1500**

"Ugh I place a card facedown and end my turn", Sirius finished.

"Then my turn draw! Heh I activate the spell card **Hammer Shot!** With this the strongest monster is destroyed from the field so see ya Guardian Wolf", Shane smirked.

They gasped as a huge hammer appeared smashing Guardian flat destroying her. "Ouch"! Darka winced.

"Next I activate another spell card **Xyz Revenge!** With this I can special summon an Xyz monster from my graveyard so come back Ptolemy"! Shane said.

And the machine dragon roared appearing on the field.

 **Constellar Ptolemy M7**

 **Rank: 6**

 **Atk Points: 2700**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"And if my opponent's Xyz monster has any overlay unit I can take it and attach it to my Xyz monster", Shane said.

And one of Sacred Honor Knight's overlay unit flew to fly around Ptolemy. "And now I use that overlay unit to activate Ptolemy's ability and send your Knight to your deck again".

Ptolemy roared and Honor Knight glowed returning to Sirius's deck. "And with that I end my turn", Shane said.

"Then its my turn draw", Sirius said.

"Your third turn that means the Swords of Revealing Light is gone", Shane said.

The light swords then disappeared from Shane's side of the field. "If Sirius doesn't do something soon he will lose", Astrana said.

"You don't have to say it so bluntly Astrana-chan", Lyra frowned.

"I summon _**Sacred Wing - Healing**_ in attack mode"!

And the Sacred Wing monster appeared on the field.

 _ **Sacred Wing - Healing**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1400**_

 _ **Def Points: 1600**_

"Next its ability activates when its been normal summoned I can special summon a monster from my graveyard so come back _**Sacred Wing - Unicorn"!**_ Sirius said.

And the unicorn galloped out from the dark purple portal to Healing's side.

 _ **Sacred Wing - Unicorn**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1500**_

 _ **Def Points: 1200**_

"And now I overlay Healing and Unicorn to create the overlay network to Xyz summon! O, Knight who wields the sword of justice carries the shield of honor, appear before us in this duel! Appear again _**Number 112: Sacred Wing Honor Knight"!**_

And once again the number appeared on the field again.

 _ **Number 112: Sacred Honor Knight**_

 _ **Rank: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2500**_

 _ **Def Points: 2000**_

"But Honor Knight doesn't have enough attack points to beat Ptolemy", Shane said.

"Then he wont have to. I activate Honor Knight's ability! By using one overlay unit he's allowed to attack you directly", Sirius smirked, as Honor Knight slashed the overlay unit.

"What"?! Shane gasped.

"That's the way"! Darka grinned.

"Now Honor Knight attack Shane and end the duel! **Barian Honor Slash"!** Sirius yelled.

Honor Knight raised his sword then slashed down at Shane. "AHH"! Shane yelled being fling back by the impact.

 **Shane's LPs: 1200 - 0**

 **Winner: Sirius**

"Sirius-san you did it"! Lyra cheered.

"Nice one Sirius", Darka grinned.

"An excellent duel", Astrana smiled.

"Thanks but Shane really was tough I was lucky enough to have won", Sirius said.

"I'll take that as a compliment and I'll admit you were good too Sirius I can see why the leader of the Barian Guardians chose you to protect Darka", Shane smiled, walking to them.

"You were also great Shane that was an awesome duel", Darka grinned.

"So does that mean you can trust me"? Shane asked.

"May I see your deck"? Darka asked.

Shane looked confused but nodded giving Darka his deck she gently took it and closed her eyes speaking with his monsters then smiled opening her eyes and giving back his deck. "Yeah I trust you welcome aboard Shane", she smiled.

"Great to be on board", he said.

 ***RING*RING***

Darka looked surprised getting out her D-Gazer pressing the button. "Hello"? She asked.

"Darka its me come back home with Lyra and Sirius now", Hotaru growled.

"Huh? Why"? Darka asked surprised.

"Just get over here", Hotaru sighed.

"Someone hel"-

Hotaru hanged up leaving them all confused. "Did you hear"? Darka asked.

"We did", Sirius nodded.

"We best hurry", Astrana said.

"Definitely", Lyra said.

"I'll come just in case", Shane said.

"Thanks", Darka said.

They all headed to the Shinori house opening the door to hear yelling. "I'm seriously telling the truth"!

"Oh shut your trap"!

"Sirius-san is that"? Lyra began.

"Don't tell me", Sirius groaned.

They all walked to the living room and gaped to see Hotaru sitting on the couch reading papers annoyed while sitting across from her on a chair was Antares tied up in red flame looking rings looking exasperated. "Antares-kun"! Lyra gasped.

"Lyra-chan! Sirius! Help me out here Firefly-chan won't believe anything I say"! Antares yelled.

"Stop calling me that"! Hotaru growled, then faced Sirius and Lyra.

"And you seriously know this guy"?

"Unfortunately yes", Sirius sighed.

"Unfortunately?! That's cold Sirius", Antatres frowned.

"His name is Antares Kreiger he's a Ranked Barian Guardian like Sirius-san", Lyra said sweatdropping.

"Seriously"?! Darka gaped.

"That's a surprise", Astrana said.

"See?! I told you I wasn't lying! So please let me go"! Antares said to Hotaru struggling on the binds.

Hotaru looked at Antares and scoffed snapping her fingers and the rings disappeared Antares sighed in relief standing up stretching then faced the Darka and Astrana. "Its great to meet you Darka-chan! Astrana-chan I'm Antares its nice to meet you", he grinned.

"Uh yeah some to you", Darka said surprised nodding.

"Same", Astrana said.

"Antares what are you doing here anyway"? Sirius asked.

"Aquarii-san sent me", Antares said.

"Aquarii-san"? Lyra said surprised.

"After Sirius sent the report about what happened at the tournament Aquarii-san sent me here to help you guys out so I'm Darka-chan's third guardian", Antares grinned.

"What"?! Darka shrieked.

"You got to be kidding me", Hotaru groaned.

"Make that fourth guardian", Shane said stepping up.

"What"? Hotaru hissed.

"Relax sis his name is Shane Kor he was sent here by the stars, long story, to protect me he's human but has great power too and an awesome duelist too", Darka said.

"I'm flattered", Shane smirked.

"Don't be a smart-ass", Hotaru sighed rubbing her neck.

"Please tell me he has a place to stay".

"Relax I actually got myself an apartment here so no worries", Shane assured.

"So all we need to worry about is him", Hotaru sighed, pointing at Antares.

"Hey", Antares frowned.

"He can stay with us Sirius and Lyra is too", Darka shrugged, but then groaned.

"Still now I got four people protecting me? This is too much".

"You play a key role Darka", Astrana said.

"So does Yuma! And Astral, Kaito, Shark, a lot of us are key roles", Darka said.

"Tough Darka you're stuck with us", Shane smirked.

"Oh very funny Shane", Darka said.

"Heh I like him already", Hotaru smirked.

"Sis"! Darka groaned.

"Well you guys must have stuff to talk how about we hold on to that tour tomorrow Darka", Shane suggested.

"Sure Shane and sorry about this", Darka said.

"No problem see ya", Shane assured patting her shoulder and left.

Darka sighed rubbing her temple then faced Antares. "So Antares-san", Darka began.

"Just Antares is fine Darka-chan... Uh its ok I call you that right"? Antares asked.

"Definitely prefer that then Darkalicia. So Aquarii-san sent you to be my guardian"? Darka asked.

"Yeah she's getting worried about the Emperors and with what happened at the tournament well lets just say she's being cautious about this", Antares said.

"I see. And he's good"? Darka asked Sirius and Lyra.

"Don't worry Antares can act a bit like Yuma but he's serious on his job", Sirius assured.

"Well then I guess I'll be fine then luckily we have another spare room its across from Hotaru's room", Darka smiled.

"Great so we have Sirius, Lyra, Shark, Rio, and now Antares mom is going to enjoy cooking dinner here now", Hotaru said, putting her papers in a folder and taking off her glasses.

"I'm going to take a nap, Antares come on I can show you your room".

"Thanks", Antares grinned.

"Antares", Sirius began.

"Oh relax Sirius I wont provoke her", Antares assured.

Antares followed Hotaru up the stairs going to the halls reaching a door. "Here's my room and across will be your room if you need anything just ask", Hotaru said.

"Thanks so no hard feelings"? He asked.

"Nah I overreacted anyway so its fine", she assured with a small smile.

"That's great so friends"? Antares asked putting out his hand.

Hotaru looked at him then gave a small chuckle shaking his hand. "Friends", she smiled.

"Well I'm going to take that nap you should check out your room and settle down".

"Oh wait Firefly-ch-! I mean Hotaru"-

"Call me that if you want I don't mind. What is it"? She asked.

"Oh uh well I have a question to ask", he said a bit nervous.

"Hm? What is it"? She asked.

Antares took a breath and spoke. "When a dog has mauled your friends... Who do you blame? The dog or its owner"? He asked.

Hotaru looked at him surprised but then she gasped seeing red flashes beginning to hyperventilate. "No, no", she whimpered.

"Firefly-chan? Whats wrong"? He asked worried.

Then she saw dead bodies and blood causing her to scream. "AHHHHH! NO! PLEASE NO"! She screamed.

Antares was shocked as Hotaru fell to her knees clutching her head as she hyperventilate clutching her chest her eyes frantic, frightened, and horrified Antares quickly got on his knees clutching her shoulders. "Firefly-chan its ok its ok", he said.

"No stop don't do it", she choked out.

"Whats going on"?!

They all ran up the stairs and gasped to see Hotaru and Antares. "Oh Crimson she's having a panic attack"! Darka gasped quickly running to her sister.

"Hotaru please calm down".

"No I'm so sorry! Please I'm sorry! I didn't meant to say that"! Hotaru shrieked digging her nails now on her arms.

Antares and Sirius paled hearing the apologies as Darka bit her lip. "Sorry sis", she said.

Then Darka hit Hotaru's pressure point on her neck causing Hotaru to gasp and pass out Darka catching her. "Antares what happened"?! Darka questioned.

"I-I don't know we were talking and suddenly she had that panic attack", Antares said shaken.

"I'm home"! Kasumi called.

"And we're back"! Manami and Rio called.

"Looks like some are home. Sirius, Antares mind taking Hotaru to her bed"? Darka asked.

"Of course", Sirius said.

"Yeah", Antares gulped with a nod.

They each slung Hotaru's arms over their shoulders as Darka opened the door. "Lyra-chan, Astrana come on", Darka said.

They nodded and walked off as the two walked in Hotaru's room it had a warm feeling to it her bed with crimson sheets, dressers and closets of wood mahogany, a work desk, and bookshelves with some books as they gently laid Hotaru on her bed Sirius tucking her in. "Antares what did you do"? Sirius hissed.

"I-I didn't know she would react like that I only asked her a questioned I asked her back then", Antares began.

"You shouldn't have done that remember what Aquarii said we shouldn't pushed them on remembering especially Hotaru", Sirius whispered.

"I know I'm sorry I didn't know this would happen", Antares frowned.

Then he looked down at the sleeping Hotaru and gave a small chuckle. "This sure brings back memories huh Sirius? You tucked her in back then too", he said.

Sirius grew wide-eyed then his eyes softened looking down at Hotaru. "Yeah I remember she has more bark and fight then back then probably because she doesn't have that much of a burden on her like always", he said softly.

"Yeah", Antares nodded.

They then left the room Sirius slowly closing the door. "Remember Antares we have to be careful next time", Sirius said.

"Right", Antares nodded.

"Now come on there's introductions needed downstairs", Sirius said, walking downstairs.

"I'm coming", Antares said, about to follow but looked at the door.

"Sorry... Fire-chan".

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There all done and I'm soooooo sorry for not updating I really am.**

 **Darka: Yeah you should be next time the gang meet Shane and Antares and we also get to know more of the Shinori history.**

 **Aurasoul: So until then.**

 **Manami: Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurasoul** : **Hey everyone! Welcome to Yugioh Zexal.**

 **Manami: So this is where we all get to know Shane and Antares?**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah first everyone of the house meeting Antares and then the next day the group meeting them both and to know more of the Shinori family history too I thought it would be a good idea to get that out there.**

 **Darka: Fair enough.**

 **Aurasoul: Alright so disclaimer anyone?**

 **Astrana: I'll do it. Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her OCs while Sirius and Antares are owned by Durbe the Barian and they share Lyra and Shane belongs to Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: Thanks so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"So you're Darka's guardian"?

"Yes ma'am".

It was dinner time in the Shinori house everyone except Hotaru who was asleep were all eating after introductions Kasumi speaking with Antares. "Well ok but what about that other one Shane was it"? Tsunayoshi asked Darka.

"He was sent by the Lords of the Stars", Darka said.

"But how did you know he'll show up"? Shark questioned.

"The lords spoke to me in my dreams telling me their chosen one shall come to help me", Darka said leaving out most of the message.

"Man Darka you have more bodyguards then a queen", Manami remarked.

"Tell me about it", Darka sighed.

Rio then noticed Kasumi looking worried as she ate. "Is something wrong Kasumi"? Rio asked.

"Oh Rio its just I'm worried about Hotaru she hasn't come down for dinner yet", Kasumi frowned.

"Well mom sis has been working on those plans for the tower for a while she must be exhausted", Darka said quickly.

"True", Kasumi said.

Antares roughly swallowed his rice feeling the guilt again Sirius and Lyra looking at him.

* * *

 _'Arrows flew hitting soldiers as others died in clashes of swords blood and death everywhere she flew with another following after her she wished to escape it all yet she knew she couldn't she was trapped'._

Hotaru woke up gasping and quickly ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut and began vomiting until she finally finished she panted trying to stand with her legs buckling as she looked at the mirror to see she looked horrible pale and sweating and her the light in her eyes dimming she groaned as she turned on the faucet to splash water on her face then grabbed the towel drying her face then sighed. 'Ok keep a calm face for a bit so they don't worry so I can go back to my room plain and simple', she thought.

Hotaru took a deep breath then walked out the bathroom and slowly walked down the stairs to the dining room and they all looked up to see her. "Hey guys", Hotaru said giving a weak smile.

"Woah you look horrible", Shark remarked.

"Ryoga"! Rio scowled.

"No its fine Rio I feel horrible", Hotaru chuckled softly.

"Are you hungry dear? I could get you your dinner", Kasumi said about to get up.

"No mom no food", Hotaru said, her stomach flopping of the idea.

"I'll be fine I just might get something light like some fruit or something".

"Well if you sure dear", Kasumi said sitting.

"Look don't worry so much just a weak stomach I'll be fine after some rest", Hotaru assured.

"Firefly-chan I", Antares began.

"Antares relax I'll go to bed soon I just need some water and a snack then I'll be going I promise", Hotaru said smoothly.

Hotartu gave him a look which Antares quickly understood of not mentioning what really happened as she went in the kitchen then later came back with a water bottle and red apple. "I'll be in my room", she said.

They all watched her go once she left Kasumi sighed softly. "That girl", she said.

Once dinner was over Antares went to Hotaru's to see her on her bed she had changed her clothes now wearing a crimson tank top and gray sweatpants her hair in a lose braid she was reading as she ate her apple Antares then knocked the doorframe she looked up and smiled. "Yo Antares thanks for not saying anything back there", she said.

"If I can ask Hotaru. Why didn't you want your mom to know what really happened"? Antares asked.

Hotaru gave a small smile as she bit her apple. "Mom can be a worrywart from time to time no I don't think that's the whole reason its just I hate worrying her heck I hate to worry anybody I don't want her to have a heart attack about what happened so lets keep it our little secret", she said.

"Well if you say so. But isn't that her job to worry about you"? Antares asked.

"Maybe but I rather she didn't though", she said.

Antares looked at Hotaru and gave a nod. "Ok I get it and I'm sor"-

"Don't apologize you didn't knew that would happened if you asked the question", she assured.

"R-right well I'm going to see if Darka-chan needs help on the dishes", he said.

Antares was about to leave until. "Oh wait Antares I got an answer to the question", she said.

He stopped turning to face her and softly gasp to see her eyes flash green as she gave her answer. "I would say I blame the master it was his fault not the dog's fault", she said.

Antares grew wide eyed then quickly walked off out the room Hotaru rubbed her face with a sigh as she then drank some of her water and kept reading her book unknown of Darka had watched them with a worried look.

* * *

"Ok everyone so this is Antares and Shane they'll be helping us now".

"Hi everyone"!

"Hello".

The next day the others had all met up at the Shinori house after Darka had did introductions and such. "Geez Darka you sure need a lot of bodyguards", Yuma said.

"Yet I don't need bodyguards", Darka groaned, from where she was which was by a bookshelf grabbing a book.

"You should try tell their bosses that", Tetsuo said.

"That's for sure", Takashi said.

 ***WACK*WACK***

"OW"! Tetsuo and Takashi winced rubbing the bumps on their heads from the wacks from Darka.

"I rather appreciate that you don't state the obvious you two", she sighed sitting on the couch.

"What is that book you have Darka"? Astral asked.

"Yeah it looks pretty old", Yuma said looking at it.

They all looked at the book it was colored crimson lined in gold looking pretty worn. "Well it should its what you would call a history book of sorts of important events of the Shinori Family history", Darka sighed, rubbing the cover that had engraved marks of two dragons.

"I didn't know you were reading that book", Hotaru said.

"Well considering my family history was kept secret from me for 16 years of my life I thought why not read about it now", Darka said glaring at Hotaru and Manami darkly.

"We thought you were human Darka! Cut us some slack"! Manami squeaked.

"Next time do your check ups right"! Darka growled.

"If you may Darka. May you read it to us"? Astral asked suddenly.

"Huh? You want me to read it"? Darka asked.

"Even I always wondered how a family of humans, Astral beings, Barians, and half species of them formed in the first place", Astrana said.

"I want to hear it myself", Kaito admitted.

"Same here"! Yuma grinned.

"Even I want to hear this", Shark said.

Everyone all voiced their agreement of hearing the story causing the Shinori sisters to sweatdrop and looked at one another. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt", Manami said.

"Might as well", Hotaru said.

"Well ok then you guys might as well get comfortable", Darka told the others.

They all did so as Darka opened the book. "Should I"? She asked.

"You tell stories the best", Manami smiled.

Hotaru smiled and nodded Darka nodded. "Well alright this all began in the very beginning the beginning of the universe", she said.

Darka then looked at the book taking a breath as she began reading her voice becoming soft and wise.

 _"When the universe was formed the Crimson Dragon had come bringing life some saying it had formed the life for Earth and Astral World and as it did the Crimson Dragon along with another deity formed a life that would watch both Earth and Astral World and watch the reincarnation between them seeing where the souls would go either reincarnated as a human or Astral being, to be sent to the heaven like afterlife, or in the deepest and darkest part of the underworld they formed this being as human and Astral being and called her the Giver of Life._

 _For years the Giver of Life watched as life flourished in the two worlds she was born to protect but had decided to make her home in Astral World seeing that it needed to be watched and so began forming a civilization for the planet but gave leadership to two Astral beings who were once king and queen of a kingdom in their past lives for she didn't seek leadership only to protect and guide but knew she would need help and so formed the will of Astral World so it shall serve the king and queen and help her protect Astral World while she would also sometimes come to Earth to watch over the humans._

 _But as time moved on the Giver of Life began seeing that Astral World seemed to began to weaken which had grown to worry her and had even seen the core of the world itself to see it was being weakened at the time she also began to reincarnate beings that had a strange power in them in which she decided to dubbed Chaos it was a power so unknown even to her but during a meeting with herself, the king, queen, and Will the Will of Astral World had declared that it had to be the Chaos that was weakening their world but the Giver of Life had disagreed wanting to find another way to find out._

 _But the Will of Astral World refused to wait to find another way seeing as Astral World continued to weaken and the king and queen agreed to this all three thinking that removing the Chaos would save Astral World the Giver of Live wished to find another way but seeing they had no other choice and so with heavy heart the Giver of Life agreed and used the power bestowed upon her by the Crimson Dragon and other deity she had formed a new world for the Chaos and the beings to go and that world was Barian World"._

"Wait so the Giver of Life created Barian World"?! Yuma gaped.

The three Barian Guardians were shocked by this of their home world being created by this being of the story as Hotaru nodded.

"That's right an ancient power but we're not really sure on what it is though it was in the past", Hotaru said.

"Brother", Astrana said softly.

Astral gave his sister a soft look in assurance as Darka continued reading.

 _"Once the beings with Chaos went to Barian World their forms had changed themselves making them Barians but one of the few Barians had not agreed to such decision his Chaos making him powerful and decided to go against the Giver of Life to battle the Giver of Life knew she had no choice but to do so but before doing so took precautions and forming two Astral Beings to tell them her secrets, to fight by her side against the Barian who had challenged her, and to be the embryos of Astral World together they battled against the Barian which had ended when the Giver of Life and the two Astral Beings formed a miraculous power which had ended the battle but had destroyed much of Astral World and destruction to the Earth._

 _The Barian was defeated turned into life energy sealed away by the Giver of Life in Barian World but the two Astral beings were the same formed into life energy yet her saved and sent to Astral World before unfortunately before the Barian had been fully sealed he had managed to land a fatal blow on the Giver of Life, she knew she didn't had much time and so with the last of her power she reincarnated an Astral Being and Barian to be the sages of Astral World and Barian World to tell them to wait to soon reincarnate a Crimson Priestess to become the next Giver of Life and to relay the message to the people of Astral World and they had agreed to do so the Giver of Life then used the last of her powers to then seal away her given powers and died where she had hided it along with the secret of where the power was"._

"No wonder the people of Astral World didn't know where the Numeron Code was the Giver of Life hadn't told anyone not even those sages the location of where she hid it", Shane said, as Darka continued reading

 _"Many years had passed the beings of Astral World mourned of the lost for the Giver of Life as the sages patiently looked for the Crimson Priestess but had no such luck so far Astral World had recovered from the ancient battle same with Earth and even Barian World had grown as well as the years had gone forming their own civilization themselves which had become the 7 Barian Emperors who had then declared war on Astral World and so a new battled and begun and as that had gone on the sages' search and patients had came through for they had finally the priestess the deceased Giver of Life had spoke about those years ago._

 _The priestess had died young from grief of losing a beloved the sages' had then took her soul to Astral World to then reincarnate her with their power given to the deceased Giver of Life to reincarnate her as a human, Astral being, Barian hybrid"._

"Just like Darka"! Kotori gasped.

"Wait is this true"? Darka asked shock.

"Why do you think we were surprised too when you became one"? Hotaru asked her sister.

"Point taken I'll keep reading", Darka said.

 _"The new Giver of Life was unsure of herself and of her power she didn't think she seemed fit to be someone as important as the Giver of Life but the sages had helped her see that she was needed by many beings and so she had embraced her title she formed a friendship with the rulers of Astral World and its Will when she had began reincarnated the first several became a council then after several years she then decided to see Barian World after hearing such about it she wished to see it herself wondering why also she was unable to reincarnate Barians and which the sages' agreed to take her there._

 _Upon seeing Barian World the Giver of Life was stunned by it for it was unlike either Earth or Astral World"._

"I bet she wasn't impressed", Sirius scoffed.

But to everyone's surprised the sisters giggled as Darka read.

 _"The Giver of Life explored Barian World stunned by it all seeing it as a beautiful new world wondering why she hadn't come to it sooner but the sages' warn her of dangers of the world but the Giver of Life refused to listen as they continued to explore until reaching a tower the Giver of Life was stunned by it asking the sages' if this was where the Barian Emperors lived but they had told her it wasn't for it belonged to a group of Barian Guardians"._

Everyone except Hotaru, Manami, and Shane gasped by this Darka looked at her sisters but Hotaru only motioned Darka to continue Darka looked at her but nodded continuing to read.

 _"The Giver of Life questioned about the Guardians to her sages' and they explained to her they had formed around the same time as the Emperors but were unsure of their motives it was then the Giver of Life had went to the tower and knocked the gate asking to meet the guardians of Barian World in a strong and loud voice"._

"She did"?! Yuma gaped.

"According to the book", Darka said equally stunned.

"No way", Lyra said shocked as Darka read again.

 _"At first there had been no answer until finally the gate had opened to show a female Barian the Giver of Life was stunned to meet another Barian besides her other sage the female Barian had spoken telling that she was the leader of the Guardians and asked who they were the Giver of Life introduced herself and her sages' much to their shock and annoyance to her the Guardian Leader was surprised to see the Giver of Life herself and ask why she was here and what the Giver of Life said had shocked them all"._

Darka was silent her own face surprised as she read the line. "What did she said"? Cat asked.

"Yeah don't leave us in suspence", Tokunosuke said.

"What did she said Darka"? Kaito asked gently.

Darka gave a small chuckle as she read.

 _"She had said 'I, the Giver of Life, wish to form an alliance with you leader of the Barian Guardians so we may finally form peace between Astral World and Barian World'"._

"She didn't"! They all, except Hotaru, Manami, and Shane, gasped shocked.

"No she did", Darka smiled.

 _"The Guardian Leader was stunned by the Giver of Life's words as the sages' yelled at her never had she would've thought that the Giver of Life would actually ask of something like that from her she had asked the Giver of Life why would she ask something like that and once again the Giver of Life had stunned Guardian Leader by her answer. 'The reason is that I am the Giver of Life my sworn duty is to protect the three world even if it mean from each other and I do not wish for the Astral Beings to fight for they no we all were once the same being we should not fight we should get along as allies and friends'. The Guardian Leader was stunned once again as the sages once again yelled at the Giver of Life until to their surprise the Guardian Leader chuckled speaking herself._

 _'Alright Giver of Life I shall form an alliance with you for I only wish for Barian World's safety and this war between the two worlds isn't helping so let us help form peace between them together'._ _The Giver of Life was filled with joy with these words and having formed a connection with another Barian and so together with the sages and soon enough with the Queen of Astral Being began hoping to form plans to form peace with Astral World and Barian World"._

"But wait why didn't they"? Kotori questioned.

"And when does your family come in"? Antares asked.

"Relax this part is with our family", Hotaru assured, Darka reading again.

 _"Few years passed yet as they formed plans the Giver of Life couldn't help but worry if any of the other Barians and Astral beings would even could get along with each other to form peace between the two worlds unsure with herself she had decided to go to Earth by disguising herself as a human to think yet as she reached Earth in a desolated forest she had then saw a female Astral being surprised to see one come to Earth she had decided to follow the Astral being to see why she was there but upon following the Astral being to a grotto the Giver of Life was shocked to see a male Barian there, at first the Giver of Life thought that the Astral being and Barian would fight but instead to her shock the Astral being ran to the Barian hugging him who hugged the Astral being back"._

"So then", Yuma began but was hushed by Lyra as Darka continued.

 _"The Giver of Life was stunned and then showed herself to them in her real form the Astral being and Barian were shocked to see her and to the Giver of Life's surprised the Barian shielded the Astral being threatening the Giver of Life if she would harm the Astral being"._

"No way", Shark said shocked.

"It says it right here Shark", Darka said.

"Its the full truth Shark, keep reading Darka", Manami smiled.

Darka nodded as she read.

 _"The Giver of Life assured the Barian that she wouldn't harm the Astral Being but asked how their relationship had formed it was the Astral being who had stepped up and spoke her name was Koharu and in her past life she was a simple merchant girl who had fallen in love with a prince named Shun and in a turn of events met the prince who had also fallen in love with her as well but Prince Shun's family had refused for him to be with Koharu but didn't showed it and had decided to murder Koharu but had killed them both in the end Koharu had been reincarnated as an Astral being but deeply missed her beloved she had then one day went to Earth to go to the spot where she had met Shun when they were human but upon finding it a Barian was there._

 _At first when they had first saw each other they were at once hostile to one another and questioned one another why they were there but to their shock of each others answer and Koharu had then realized that the Barian standing in front of her was really Shun they were to have found one another but knew that their people wouldn't approve of them and so had decided to meet each other in secret on Earth"._

"Aw that's so romantic", Kotori said.

"That's for sure", Rio agreed.

"Oh please", Sirius sighed.

"Sirius-san", Lyra said.

 _"The Giver of Life was stunned by this shocked that the separation of Astral World and Barian World would cause such heartache as she looked at the couple she then decided she told them that she would help them by allowing them to stay in Earth staying far from the war between the two worlds the couple were stunned by this but thanked the Giver of Life owing her everything the Giver of Life helped them formed new lives disguising themselves as humans and giving them the given name Shinori and so forth the Shinori family bloodline had began the Giver of Life saw how few other Barians and Astral beings didn't wish to be involve with the war either and so with help from the royal family of Astral World and the Barian Guardians they helped some leave and live in Earth and becoming part of the Shinori family some had even fell for humans and so the Shinori family grew to this day"._

"So that is how it happened", Astral said.

"The family pretty much grew over the years ever since then the bloods of Astral beings, humans, and Barians running through it forming it as it is today", Hotaru shrugged.,

"Out of curiosity spoken. How big is your family"? Takashi asked.

The sisters looked at one another. "How big is Japan"? Manami asked.

"Oh dear lords", Shane groaned.

The sisters laughed at everyone's paled faces. "Oh calm down its not like they would all come here they have their own lives all over the world so you wouldn't have to worry about all of them visiting", Hotaru assured.

"Oh thank Barian World", Sirius sighed in relief.

"So why didn't the Giver of Life formed the peace she hoped for after all those years"? Yuma asked getting them back to the subject.

Hotaru sighed reaching the book flipping a few pages. '"Here Darka this is actually a bit new part added in the book read this", she said.

Darka nodded and began to read again.

 _"Years had gone by and the Shinori hoped that soon the Giver of Life would soon enough end the war between the two worlds but unfortunately it had never came to pass for 22 years ago the Giver of Life had disappeared no sign of her what so ever the sages had came to the Shinori family to speak that the Giver of Life had died but the Shinori family refused to believe it and so to this day the Shinori family searches for the Giver of Life hoping so she would finally end the war between their home worlds"._

"She disappeared"?! They gasped.

"It happened 22 years ago around the time I was born we had received the news but we refused to believe we think she might've reincarnated herself somehow and had decided to try to find her but so far we haven't had any luck", Hotaru sighed.

"But why would she do it"? Rio asked confused.

"We're not sure ourselves that's why we need to find her maybe she really might be the key to help us in the war", Manami said.

"It would be a reliever to have someone like her to help us", Tetsuo said.

"Believe us when we say we would appreciate it too", Hotaru sighed.

Kotori then noticed Darka looking around confused. "Is something wrong Darka"? She asked.

"Astral and Astrana. They're gone", Darka said.

"Hey you're right", Yuma said looking around to see Astral gone.

"Wonder where they went off to", Manami said.

* * *

In the Empress's Key Astral and Astrana were in the silver space ship by the Numbers, Astrana looking worried. "Brother could it be possible that the power the original Giver of Life had be the Numeron Code that the Number showed us"? Astrana questioned.

"It could be possible if it had allowed her to form Barian World", Astral said.

"And of the two Astral beings she formed as well... Could they be us"? She asked softly.

Astral was silent as he looked out at the aquamarine lands of the Empress's Key. "It would explain why we know of the Numeron Code in the first place and of the very Barian that Darka spoke of in the book", he said.

Astrana clutched her arm tightly nodding. "Yes the deity of Barian World our true enemy", she whispered, her red rose eye glowing dark.

"Don Thousand".

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there we go sorry if you guys might've got bored with having to read all of this.**

 **Darka: Next time the group hear of a strange rumor. Could it have something to do with the Barians? Or of a Number card?**

 **Aurasoul: So until then.**

 **Astrana: Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurasoul** : **Hey everyone! Welcome to Yugioh Zexal.**

 **Darka: So what is this rumor about?  
**

 **Aurasoul: Well Mike should know what it is he got to see a sneak preview on it.**

 **Manami: Oh! I know what you mean now!**

 **Aurasoul: See we got someone who remembers so disclaimer.**

 **Yuma: I'll go! Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her characters while she shares Lyra-chan with Durbe the Barian who owns Sirius and Antares and Shane belongs to Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: Thank you Yuma so enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

A shadowed figure walked in the woods going in a hidden cottage soft hissing heard around as the figure sighed with sadness. "Mother".

* * *

It was lunch time at the academy Darka, Koru, and Harumi sighing as they ate. "What's wrong with you guys"? Yuma asked.  
"Yeah you look all depressed", Tetsu remarked.

"Not really depressed see our teacher just gave us a reminder about graduation", Koru said.

"Oh yeah keep forgetting that when it comes to our group here you three are the oldest", Rio said.

"Yeah well our teacher told us about graduation and about how we need to think on what we'll do after that but with being busy with the Barians and Numbers", Darka said.

"We really never gave much thought about it", Harumi sighed.

"Don't worry something will come to you guys", Antares smiled.

"Yeah so don't worry", Yuma grinned.

The three smiled at their friends as Tokunosuke spoke up. "By the way guys have you all heard about the story thats been going around"? He asked.

"Rumor"? Lyra asked curiously.

"You mean of the Maiden of Snakes"?Takashi asked causing Manami to pale slightly.

"That's right", Tokunosuke nodded.

"Maiden of Snakes"? Sirius questioned.

"Yeah it's said that up at the mountains there's this girl who lives there but no ones ever saw her but you can tell she's near when you hear the hissing of snakes and when people try to see her they somehow pass out and find themselves at the Duel Sanctuary", Tokunosuke explained.

"Now that's a weird story", Koru remarked.

"Y-you don't think its true do you"? Manami asked nervously.

"Hmm... Lets find out", Darka suggested.

"Huh"?! The others said surprised.

"Yeah after school lets go find that snake girl", Yuma grinned.

"I better call Shane to meet up with us there", Darka said.

"Yeah lets go for it", Antares grinned

"Guess it cant be helped", Sirius sighed.

Manami only paled more.

* * *

"Mana are you ok"?

After school the group had all walked to the Duel Sanctuary Manami clutching Shark's hand tightly paling Shark worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine", she said.

"Manami you couldve stayed home", Darka said.

"No like I said its ok", Manami said.

Darka sighed as the others looked confused. "Uh is there something we're not getting at"? Kotori askes.

"Only the fact that Manami hates snakes".

They all jumped and looked to see Hotaru there standing in front of the Duel Sanctuary with Rokujuro and Yamikawa. "Hotaru?

Wait you're afraid of snakes Manami"?! Yuma said shocked.

Manami only paled and nodded. "Wait Hotaru why are you here"? Darka asked surprised.

"When you called and told me about finding this 'Maiden of Snakes' I decided to come here first and talk with Roku-sama and Kaze about this I've been hearing about the story myself from my coworkers", Hotaru explained.

"Wait you know about the Maiden of Snakes, Rokujuro-sama"? Manami asked.

"Yes but not much I've only seen a few glimpses of her and her snakes", Rokujuro said.

Manami paled again her face almost paper white. "I think it might be best if we let Manami stay here while we search for the maiden", Hotaru said.

"But"! Manami began.

"No Mana you should stay here I'll stay with you", Shark said.

"Me too so you don't have to worry", Rio smiled.

Manami frowned yet nodded.

"Well then lets get going"! Yuma said running off.

"Yuma wait"! Darka yelled exasperated.

"Watch him brother"! Astrana called out.

Yuma ran off with a grin. "Yuma perhaps we should've waited until we made a plan", Astral said.

"What you mean? We're all just going to look for her that's all", Yuma said.

"Perhaps but"-

Then they heard soft singing they grew wide eyed in surprise. "What's that"? Yuma said surprised.

"We should follow it", Astral said.

"Yeah", Yuma agreed.

They began following the singing until reaching a grotto growing wide eyed and quickly hid to see a 13 year old girl with long very light blond hair that looked white with chestnut brown highlights, rose pink eyes that were specked with green, pale skin, she wore a pale violet and ruby red dress with a brown stachel as she was sitting singing softly. "Wow", Yuma said awed.

"Indeed but who is she"? Astral questioned.

"I don't know I never seen her before", Yuma said.

Then the girl gasped quickly turning. "Who's there?! Show yourself"! She said.

Yuma jumped slowly walking forward with a sheepish smile as the girl gasped. "Sorry I didnt mean to spy on you I just heard you singing", Yuma began.

The girl gasped her face getting red from embarrassment. "You don't have to be embarrassed! You sang great"! Yuma said quickly.

The girl looked at Yuma surprised. "R-really"? She asked softly.

"Yeah really", Yuma said with a smile.

She looked at him and slightly bowed. "Thank you", she said softly.

"No problem hey my name is Yuma Tsukumo. What's youre name"? Yuma asked.

The girl grew wide eyed as she faintly blush. "E-Elizabeth", she said softly.

"Elizabeth hmm mind if I call you Lizzie for short"? Yuma asked with a smile.

Elizabeth grew wide eyed and quickly nodded. "Uh yeah sure", she said relaxing sitting.

"Um mind me sitting sitting next to you"? Yuma asked.

Elizabeth blushed quickly hiding her face and nodded. "S-sure", she said with a stutter.

Yuma grinned as he sat next to Elizabeth, Astral looking at her curiously. "So do you come here often"? Yuma asked.

"You can say that", she muttered.

"Then you heard of the um snake uh", Yuma said thinking.

"Maiden of Snakes, Yuma", Astral sighed.

"Oh right! Have you heard of the Maiden of Snakes"? Yuma asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stiffened clutching her hands tightly going not going unnoticed by Astral.

"I may have heard about it but I don't think I've seen her", she said.

"Oh really? Guess I'd have to keep looking", Yuma said thoughtfully.

"Say Lizzie"?

"Yes"? She asked.

"Do you live here all by yourself"? Yuma asked.

Elizabeth grew wide-eyed but then sadly nodded. "Yes I use to live here with my mother but... She died of sickness a few years ago", she said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't I mean", Yuma began nervously.

"Relax Yuma you didn't know so its ok", she assured with a small smile.

Yuma sighed in relief. "Thanks. So you've lived here in the mountains"? He asked.

"Yes but... I would love to go to the city and see the people and such there", she said with a far off look.

"So why don't you"? Yuma asked, Astral looking curious.

"Well I'm... I'm a bit scared of the outside world I guess", she mumbled, hugging her knees.

Yuma looked surprised but then grinned and held her hand Elizabeth looking at him surprised. "Then how about I take you there you stick with me and my friends and it wont be scary", he said, with a smile.

Elizabeth was shocked by Yuma's words and then softly smiled back gently touching his hand. "Thank you Yuma", she said softly.

* * *

"Dang that Yuma"!

The others were walking Hotaru grumbling as Darka sighed. "That's Yuma for you always acts before thinking",Takashi said.

"Always been like that", Tokunosuke said.

"Well he should learn to think I mean he has Astral why cant he act as a conscious for that kid"? Hotaru sighed.

Darka only sighed again then stopped Hotaru doing the same the others looked confused. "Is something wrong"? Cathy asked.

"Darka, Hotaru"? Sirius asked.

The sisters ignored them. "You sensed it"? Hotaru asked eyes narrowed.

"Yeah", Darka nodded.

Then they all heard hissing gasping as the sisters turned. "Over there"! Darka yelled.

They all turned and gasped to see snakes hissing and slithering toward them. "AHH! Snakes"! Tokunosuke yelled.

"They must belong to the maiden"! Takashi yelled.

'Heh such pathetic beings I don't see what Elizabeth sees in you all'.

They all gasped to see a larger snake slithering in front it was jet black with piercing red eyes dark purple markings on it as it raised it's head to fully face them all. "Wait did that snake talked"?! Lyra gasped.

"It cant be a normal snake if it can", Sirius frowned.

"That's because it isn't a snake to begin with", Hotaru hissed.

"Not a real snake"? Shane questioned.

'Looks like we have some keen humans unless... You're no ordinary humans', the snake chuckled.

"You can say that we're not fully human", Darka said.

"You said a name just now Elizabeth I take it she's the so called Maiden of Snakes", Hotaru said.

''That's right a name she inherited from our master passed in her family for generations', the snake like creature hissed.

"Your master"? Antares questioned.

* * *

Elizabeth gasped looking at the woods Yuma was confused. "Lizzie what's wrong"? He asked worried.

"Yuma-san did you come here alone"? Elizabeth asked shaking.

"Huh? Oh no I came here with my friends but I kind of ran off without them", he said sheepishly.

"We have to go".

Yuma looked at Elizabeth surprised as she stood. "We have to hurry your friends are in danger", she said.

"Huh? What do you mean? What's going on"? Yuma asked standing.

"Yuma something is wrong we should go with Elizabeth", Astral said.

Yuma was still a bit confused but nodded. "Ok Lizzie lets go", he said.

Elizabeth nodded as they then ran back in the woods and then heard voices. "Guys"! Yuma called out.

"Yuma there you are! Where have you been"?! Kotori frowned.

"Sorry"! Yuma said quickly.

"Is this really the time"? Shane questioned.

Elizabeth swiftly walked to face the large snake creature. "Cobra enough stay away from these people", she said sternly.

'Oh Elizabeth I see you're trying to defend these people like you always tend to do I don't see the point though', Cobra hissed.

"Cobra"! Elizabeth said angrily.

"Wait what is going on here Lizzie? You know that thing"? Yuma questioned confused.

"Elizabeth? So she's the Maiden of Snakes", Hotaru frowned.

"Wait she is"?! Yuma gap.

"You didn't know Yuma"? Tetsu asked shocked.

"I just met Lizzie and I was asking her about it I didn't know she was the maiden", Yuma said defensively.

'Why of course she wouldn't say anything after all she hates it', Cobra chuckled.

"Huh? She hates it"? Lyra said confused.

Elizabeth clutched her hands tightly as Cobra gave a snake smirk. 'Oh yes she does having to isolate herself from the outside world knowing it was her mother's wish before she passed away yet she doesn't wish to do so she wishes to be out there with all you humans to live a so called 'normal' life but she should know more than anyone she can't have that', he said.

"Enough Cobra please", Elizabeth said shaking.

'But its the truth and if you did leave then it would mean breaking your dear mother's promise', Cobra said.

Elizabeth gasped and hugged herself shaking the others shocked. "I'm really starting to hate that thing", Hotaru growled.

"Same here", Darka frowned.

Then suddenly Yuma stepped up shielding Elizabeth from Cobra. "Leave Lizzie alone you overgrown lizard"! He yelled.

Everyone gaped at him as Yuma continued. "Lizzie's mom wouldn't have wanted her to stay here her whole life she would've wanted Lizzie to go explore the world with her own eyes not just here in these mountains", he said.

"Yuma", Elizabeth said stunned.

'And how would you know human'? Cobra asked with venom.

"I may not have known Lizzie's mom but I can tell she cared about Lizzie and her happiness and I know she wouldn't want Lizzie to live like this", Yuma said.

Then Yuma faced Lizzie smiling. "So how about it Lizzie want to come with us"? He asked smiling.

Elizabeth was stunned by this then heard laughing and turned to face everyone. "Geez Yuma you're really are Kazuma's son but I have to say I agree with your words", Hotaru said smirking.

"Indeed no person should isolate themselves they should have the right to explore the world if they want", Darka said with a smile.

"Yeah we can show Lizzie all of Heartland", Cathy said excitedly.

"And take her to all the best shops too", Kotori smiled.

"We can even show her the duels here too", Antares grinned.

"Another member of the group this should be fun", Koru smiled.

"We'd be happy to have you Lizzie", Harumi said.

"Definitely"! Lyra agreed.

"See Lizzie? You're not alone", Yuma smiled.

Elizabeth had tears streaming down her eyes as she was about to speak.

'Do you honestly think I'll let this happen'?

Then snakes started coming at them all they gasped getting back as they wrapped around Elizabeth. "AHH"! She cried out.

"Lizzie"! Yuma gasped.

'Elizabeth is to stay here that is her fate', Cobra said.

"No way am I agreeing to that"! Yuma yelled.

Cobra looked at Yuma then smirked. 'Then lets make a deal human you shall duel against Elizabeth yet I will play her moves if you win she goes with you but if I win she is to stay here and you'll never to see her again', he said.

"What"?! They gasped.

"Cobra stop this"! Elizabeth cried out.

'Unfortunately I cant do that Elizabeth you wanted to break away from your fate so I am to stop you', Cobra said.

"Not on my watch I'll take you on"! Yuma said.

"Go get him Yuma"! Tetsu said.

"Show that snake who's boss"! Hotaru yelled.

"Yuma", Elizabeth said softly.

Yuma smiled at Elizabeth. "Don't worry Lizzie I'll save you", he assured.

'Then its agreed Elizabeth get set', Cobra hissed.

Elizabeth frowned but nodded. "Alright then Duel Disk set! D-Gazer set"!

Yuma set his duel disk and D-Gazer while Elizabeth got hers it was colored pale pink and red with scale like designs while her D-Gazer was white with red lens. "Lets duel"!

"I'll start off I draw"! Yuma said.

"Yuma we have to be cautious we have no idea what this Cobra is planning", Astral said.

"I know but we got to take the chance to save Lizzie", Yuma said.

Astral looked at Yuma and sighed yet smiled. "You're right let us then try our best to save her", he said.

"Right"! Yuma grinned.

"Alright first I summon **Gagaga Magician** in attack mode".

And the magician monster appeared on the field.

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1500**

 **Def Points: 1000**

"Next if I have a level 4 monster on my field I can special summon **Kagetokage** from my hand".

And the reptile monster appeared beside Gagaga Magician.

 **Kagetokage**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1100**

 **Def Points: 1500**

"Now I overlay my level 4 Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage to build the overlay network! Appear **Number 39: King of wishes, Hope"!**

And with the bright glow and number Utopia appeared onto the field.

 **Number 39: King of wishes, Hope**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2500**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Next I place a card facedown and end my turn", Yuma said.

'About time human I draw', Cobra said, Elizabeth drawing the card from her deck.

'I summon **Reptilianne Gorgon** in attack mode".

And the gorgon like reptile monster appeared on the field with a hideous smirk.

 **Reptilianne Gorgon**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1400**

 **Def Points: 1400**

"Oh I am so glad Manami isn't here or she would be freaking out by the snake monsters", Hotaru said with a sigh.

"That's for sure", Darka said.

'Next I activate the equip spell card **Molting Escape** and equip it to my Gorgon with this once per turn my Gorgon won't be destroyed in battle and when using this effect my Gorgon gains an additional 100 Atk Points', Cobra said.

'Now Reptilianne Gorgon attack Utopia'.

"Why would he let a monster of 1400 atk points attack Utopia who has 2500 Atk Points?! Its suicidal"! Takeshi gaped.

'Poison Glare'.

And while Reptilianne Gorgon launched the attack Utopia grabbed his blade and slashed at the attack.

 **Cobra's LPs: 4000 - 2900**

'Due to Molten Escape's effect my monster isn't destroyed and it gains an extra 100 Atk Points', Cobra said.

 **Reptilianne Gorgon**

 **Atk Points: 1400 - 1500**

"Did he only attack just to increase his monster's attack points"? Antares questioned.

"No that isn't it", Astrana frowned.

Cobra smirked. 'Your Hope is now sealed away', he said.

"Huh"? Yuma said confused.

"Yuma look"! Elizabeth yelled.

They looked and gasped to see Uotpia being turned to stone. "Hope"! Yuma gasped.

"When Reptilianne Gorgon attacks a monster after damage calculation your monster's Atk Points become 0 and is unable to change it's battle position", Elizabeth explained gravely.

"No way"! Yuma gasped.

'That's right know I never make mistakes in my moves next I summon **Reptilianne Servant** in defense mode", Cobra said.

And a black and pink striped snake appeared on the field.

 **Reptilianne Servant**

 **Level: 1**

 **Atk Points: 100**

 **Def Points: 100**

'As long as Reptilianne Servant is on the field neither of us can summon any monsters, I then end my turn', Cobra finished.

"Just great Hope is turned to stone with his atk points at 0 and Yuma can't even put it in defense mode", Tetsu frowned.

"And with Reptilianne Servant he cant summon any new monsters", Cat said worried.

"He better have a plan I have a feeling Cobra isn't showing his true strength", Shane said with a frown.

"Its my move draw"! Yuma said.

"We'll have to play defensively Yuma until we can find a way to beat him", Astral said.

"Right I place two cards facedown and end my turn", Yuma said.

'Hmph feel hopeless don't you? Good that's what all you humans shall feel for her sake', Cobra hissed with cold.

"Her"? Kotori asked.

"He means grandmother".

They all looked at Elizabeth surprised as she was shaking Cobra hissed angrily. 'Silence Elizabeth'! He yelled.

"Your grandma"? Yuma said surprised.

"Yeah back in her time people hated her very much just because she was different from them so she decided to come up here to live her days where she tamed the snakes and became the first Maiden of Snakes her only friend being Cobra", Elizabeth said sadly.

'Elizabeth'! Cobra hissed.

"That's terrible", Lyra said.

"One person who was actually a student at the Duel Sanctuary met my grandmother to meet the Maiden of Snakes at the beginning my grandmother sick her snakes at him to try to bite him to death but he always managed to runaway", Elizabeth said.

Everyone sweatdropped at this. "But he kept coming to see her everyday until she gave up and talked to him and to her shock he didn't treat her like a freak like the other people did and after a while one thing led to another and they got together and had mom but years after mom was born grandma and grandpa died in an accident mom then lived here by herself the master of the Sanctuary back then took care of her and his son married my mother and had me but they died too three years ago and I've only had Cobra here as company", Elizabeth explained.

"But what about Rokujuro-sama"? Darka questioned.

"He's never met me Cobra and my snakes made sure of that", Elizabeth said.

'We're doing the best for you! Humans can never understand'! Cobra said.

"That's not true! Lizzie's grandpa understood her grandma and the same with her parents humans aren't all bad"! Yuma yelled.

'Silence! Its my turn draw! I sacrifice my Gorgon and Servant to special summon! Appear mighty snake who has stayed by your maiden for years! I summon _**Reptilianne Poison Cobra"!**_

Then appearing on the field was Cobra but larger with pure white fangs dripping in venom as his spirit self slid in the monster hissing at Yuma.

 _ **Reptilianne Poison Cobra**_

 _ **Level: 7**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2600**_

 _ **Def Points: 2000**_

"He's huge"! They all yelled.

"Oh I am so glad we left Manami at the Sanctuary"! Hotaru yelled.

'No human will understand them like I do'! Cobra yelled.

'I then equip myself with _**Serpent Wings**_ '!

Then Cobra sprouted black wings on his back.

'With this I gain an extra 900 Atk Points', Cobra smirked.

 _ **Reptilliane Poison Cobra**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2600 - 3500**_

'I attack your Utopia! **Poisonous Fang'!**

Cobra then shot himself out to bite Utopia the venom in his fangs gleaming. "Yuma"! Elizabeth gasped.

"Its alright Lizzie I got it! I activate the trap **Half Unbreak!** With this my monster isn't destroyed and damage is cut in half"! Yuma yelled.

Cobra hissed as he shot out the venom as it hit the bubbles that wrapped around Utopia.

 **Yuma's LPs: 4000 - 2250**

'Tch you survived this time but my ability activates you see if didn't destroy your monster in battle you take damage equal to half of your monster's atk points', Cobra smirked.

"What"?! Yuma gaped.

"Utopia had 2500 Atk points", Sirius began.

"So Yuma takes 1250 points of damage", Antares gulped.

'Feel the burn of my venom! **Burning Venom** '! Cobra yelled.

Cobra slithered and bit Yuma. "Ack"! Yuma cried out.

"Yuma"! Astral and Kotori cried out.

 **Yuma's LPs: 2250 - 1000**

"Yuma are you alright"? Astral asked worried.

"Y-yeah I'm alright", Yuma winced.

'Hmph we'll see about that I end my turn', Cobra hissed.

Elizabeth was shaking tears streaming. 'See Elizabeth this is what happens to humans who try to involve themselves with us humans aren't like us they could never understood us', Cobra hissed.

Elizabeth shook hanging her head as the tears fell.

"Don't listen to him Lizzie"!

Elizabeth gasped and looked up to see Yuma. "Don't listen to him people can understand each other I mean we understand each other right"? Yuma asked.

Elizabeth was stunned remembering her talking with Yuma, actually smiling with Yuma, feeling happy and understood as she shook. "I promise you Lizzie I'm going to save you and show you the whole entire city! Along with our friends trust me", Yuma said.

She began to shake her hair covering her eyes she was silent until she shakingly spoke. "P-please Yuma-kun please save me", she whimpered.

'Elizabeth'! Cobra snarled.

"Got it Lizzie! I will save you I promise! My turn draw"! Yuma said.

"Yuma we have now a winning formula now let us win this duel", Astral said.

"That's the spirit! Now its my turn draw! I overlay Hope and his overlay units so to become one! Chaos Xyz Change! Show yourself, Chaos Numbers 39. The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light! **Number C39: King of wishes, Hope Ray** "!

And Hope went in the Xyz portal with the overlay units and reappeared again in his chaos number form.

 **Number C39: King of wishes, Hope Ray**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2500**

 **Def Points: 2000**

'Tch not like it has the strength to beat me', Cobra scoffed.

"You think so"? Yuma smirked.

"I activate Hope Ray's ability! By using one overlay unit he gains an extra 500 Atk points and you lose 1000 Atk Points"!

'What'?! Cobra hissed.

"I'll use all three overlay units so he gains 1500 Atk Points and you lose 3000 Atk Points"! Yuma said.

 **Number C39: King of wishes, Hope Ray**

 **Atk Points: 2500 - 4000**

 _ **Reptilliane Poison Cobra**_

 _ **Atk Points: 3500 - 500**_

'Darn you'! Cobra snarled.

"Now Hope Ray attack Cobra! **Hope Sword Chaos Slash** "! Yuma yelled.

With his three swords Hope slashed down on Cobra as he cried out and Elizabeth shrieked being flung back by the shockwave.

 **Cobra's LPs: 2900 - 0**

"Lizzie"! Yuma gasped, running to her.

Yuma ran to where Elizabeth was groaning Yuma helped her sit up. "Are you alright"? He asked worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine", she assured with a small smile.

'S-stay away from her'.

They all gasped to see Cobra in his spirit self heavily his red eyed glaring angrily. "Man he never gives up", Takashi said.

'I will not lose her to you humans never again'! Cobra yelled.

Elizabeth gasped at his words. "Oh I see now", she said softly.

Then Elizabeth carefully stood up and walked to Cobra. "Lizzie", Yuma began.

"Its ok Yuma-kun I got this", Elizabeth assured with a smile to him.

Yuma was unsure but nodded as Elizabeth walked to Cobra crouching down and gently touched his head. "The reason you hate humans so much is because you think its their fault you're alone", she said.

"Huh"? Yuma said confused.

"What does she mean"? Astrana asked.

"You had grandma by your side until she finally found someone to be with it was the same with mom too you loved them very much but when they found loved ones they pretty much left you behind that's why you made sure that it wouldn't be the same with me that's why you didn't want me to leave here cause if I did I would leave you behind", Elizabeth said softly.

Cobra gasped and looked away. 'Your grandmother cherished us Reptiliannes but once she found solace with that human man we were left behind until we were given to your mother she too had cherished us but like before we were left behind this is why I despise humans', he said.

"But Cobra if you cared about grandma and mom. Wouldn't you want them to be happy though"? Elizabeth said gently.

Cobra twitched silent then he looked at everyone looking at Yuma and finally at Elizabeth. 'You truly wish to be with these humans'? He asked.

Elizabeth looked at everyone who smiled at her then at Yuma who grinned then she faced Cobra and nodded. "Yes I do", she said.

Cobra sighed then looked at Yuma. 'What is your full name human'? He asked.

"Oh! Its Yuma Tsukumo", Yuma said.

'Hear me Yuma Tsukumo I trust you to care for Elizabeth if you so much as hurt her I will destroy you. Understand'? He asked.

Yuma grew wide-eyed but nodded. "I promise", he said.

Cobra nodded and sighed. 'I'm so tired', he said.

"Then rest", Elizabeth said gently.

'Elizabeth your deck... Place it on your grandmother's grave and move forward with a new deck go forth and don't stop see this world with your own eyes do it for your grandmother, your mother, and... For us'.

Cobra then disappeared in light sparkles Elizabeth watched stunned as she then stood up. "Lizzie"? Yuma asked.

"Yuma-kun mind giving me a moment? I'll be back", she said.

Elizabeth then ran off everyone watching her go Yuma was silent until. "You guys head back to the Sanctuary I'll be right back", he said.

Then Yuma ran off following Elizabeth the others smiling.

* * *

Elizabeth wore a pure white cloak as she locked her cottage then walked to four graves that were next to it as she placed her deck on one of them. "Mom, dad, grandma, and grandpa today I'm going to leave the mountains I met new friends and I'm going to see the city there with my own eyes I'm a little nervous and scared but its going to be ok because I wont be alone", she said softly.

Then she looked up and wasn't surprised to see Yuma there who smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck she smiled back as she looked back at the graves. "I wont be alone not when someone is there to help me", she said softly.

Then Elizabeth walked over to Yuma she smiled at him and he grinned back as they then walked off Elizabeth made one looked back one last time before she walked off with Yuma unknown to her that four spirits with a snake watched her go all with happy smiles.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And its done! My longest chapter yet!**

 **Darka: That's for sure. Where did you get the idea for Elizabeth anyway?**

 **Aurasoul: Oh she's actually my sister's OC she liked the anime and asked if she can have her own character in my story so I said yes and plus she has a crush on Yuma. That's right folks this is a Yuma x OC! And if you read Durbe the Barian's stories you'll know who I'm pairing Kotori up with.**

 **Manami: I have a feeling so next time Astral and Astrana tell Yuma and Darka about the Numeron Code and we can finally start the hunt for the Legendary Numbers! So until next time.**

 **Darka: Read and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another chapter of Zexal.**

 **Darka: So we finally get to start the hunt?**

 **Aurasoul: Yup after a talk you and Yuma have with Astral and Astrana yeah disclaimer please.**

 **Astrana: I'll do it Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her characters except Lyra who she shares with Durbe the Barian who owns Sirius and Antares and Shane is owned by Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Darka wake up".

Darka groaned turning in her bed. "Leave me alone I'm sleeping", she grumbled.

"Darka I'm serious wake up".

"And so am I leave me be", Darka yawned curling up.

"Oh for the love of your gods Darka wake up"!

Darka growled and sat up from her bed to face an exasperated Astrana her hands on her hips. "Astrana you better have a good reason why you had to wake me up in the middle of the night", Darka hissed.

"Indeed I do", Astrana said.

And Astrana took Darka's hand and in a silver glow they disappeared.

* * *

"Ack"!

Darka groaned sitting up rubbing her head. "Well that hurt", she said.

"Darka"?

Darka jumped and turned and was shocked to see Yuma. "Yuma? What are you doing here"? She asked.

"Astral took me here", he said.

"Astrana did the same", she said.

Darka looked around to see dark blue instead of light and saw they sat on gold instead of silver. "We're in the your key not mine", she remarked.

"You can tell"? He asked surprised.

"The inside the Empress's Key is light blue not this shade and the ship pure silver not gold", she explained with a yawn.

"You know why we're here"?

"No Astral just woke me up told me he needed to discuss something important and took me here", he yawned.

"Yeah same", she said.

"Cause we do have something to discuss".

The two looked up to see their partners and Darka couldn't help but see how alike they were maybe not appearance but their stature and serious demeanor when it comes to important business which showed now. "But couldn't it wait until morning"? Yuma yawned.

"I'm sorry Yuma but we really needed to discuss this", Astrana said.

"Whats going on"? Darka asked.

Astral and Astrana were silent until Astral spoke. "Thanks to the tournament me and Astrana gained Numbers that held very helpful memories one being our mission", he said.

"Your mission"? Yuma said shocked.

"Yes it is to find the Numeron Code", Astrana said.

"The Numeron Code"? Darka said confused.

"Yes it is also known as the God Card", Astral said.

Then all went dark making Darka and Yuma gasped and to see an image of a blue card of sorts. "Wait what do you mean God Card"? Yuma asked.

"What we mean that it is a card that created the world and can control fate itself", Astrana said.

"All that in a card"? Yuma said shocked.

Darka thought then gasped. "Wait are you two suggesting", she began.

"Yes it could be possible that the power the original Giver of Life had to created Barian World was the Numeron Code", Astrana nodded.

"It has been our mission to find the Numeron Code and its not just us the Barian Emperors are after it as well we need to find it before them", Astral said.

And then they were back on the ship again Darka and Yuma stunned. "So their after the power the Giver of Life had from deities that created the worlds and controls fate", Darka said running a hand through her ruffled silver hair.

"Is there a way to find it"? Yuma asked urgently.

"We are still working on it looking through the Numbers", Astral said.

"Well you guys got plenty if you find anything tell us", Darka said.

"That's the idea", Astrana said with a small smile.

Then Yuma yawned loudly making Astrana chuckled softly. "We should get you two back to bed we shouldn't have woken you up", she said.

"No sorry its great you guys told us about this", Yuma said.

"Yeah. Mind if we tell the others in the morning"? Darka asked.

"We wont mind", Astral said.

"Alright lets get going then", Darka yawned.

* * *

"Numeron Code"?

It was school Hotaru and Shane coming to the roof to meet with the others on their lunch time with them Lizzie too who had enrolled in the school with Rokujuro as her guardian and Antares enrolling too and with Darka and Yuma telling them all what their partners told them. "So those guys have the nerve to try to take a power from the Giver of Life"? Hotaru asked.

They all paled knowing Hotaru was angry about this. "Sis calm down you might blow a fuse literally", Manami sighed.

"Do Astral and Astrana know how to find it"? Sirius asked.

"Still working on it in their keys", Yuma said.

"We'll be lucky to get anything today", Darka said.

* * *

 _Astral and Astrana stood with another being facing against a deity like being lightning crashed down they nodded at one another as they then as they all became colored mist and clashed at one another with a bright light and a massive explosion._

Astral and Astrana gasped in shock. "Brother"! She said.

"Yes I seen it as well", he nodded.

"There was someone with us it could've been her", Astrana said urgently.

"Its possible but we don't know if it was from the past or future", Astral said.

Then a map suddenly appeared before them. "Could this be connected to our vision"? She asked.

"It might be", he said.

* * *

"Well I hope they find something soon that code belongs to the current Giver of Life not the Barian Emperors", Hotaru said.

"She has a point", Antares said.

"This must be a lot to take in", Kotori said to Lizzie.

"A bit I mean all about Astral and Astrana and the Barians and with the others its definitely a lot to take in", Lizzie said.

"You get use to it I did", Darka said.

"And we'll help you Lizzie don't worry", Yuma grinned.

Lizzie softly smiled and nodded and then Yuma, Shark, Rio, Darka, Hotaru, Manami, the guardians, and Shane gasped getting up. "What's with you guys"? Tetsuo asked worried.

"You guys felt it"? Yuma asked.

"Yeah definitely", Rio nodded.

"Oh yeah", Hotaru said.

"It was something", Manami nodded.

"Very familiar", Darka said.

Then suddenly the wind blew shocking them all they all looked up and gasped to see a large shadow above and with a green light some were gone. "Woah"! Antares said looking around.

"Next time you want us to go your airship gives us a warning", Yuma said to Astral.

"I am sorry but this matter is rather urgent", Astral said.

Darka looked to see her guardians, Shane, Lizzie, Kotori, Shark, Rio, Hotaru, Manami, Koru, and Harumi. "Tetsuo and the others aren't here", she said.

"I can understand Koru and Harumi thanks to their Numbers I bet", Hotaru said.

Then suddenly a dark shape appeared by Harumi to form Blackmist. "Are you alright Harumi"? He asked urgently.

"Eek"! Lizzie squeaked.

"Blackmist its alright", Harumi assured.

"How did Lizzie got here though"? Yuma questioned.

"Look we can figure it out later. Did you two find something"? Darka asked Astral and Astrana.

"Yes we did look here", Astrana said.

They turned to see the map. "We were on the deck when this planetary map unexpectedly appeared there are ancient ruins in each of the marks location and more importantly there are seven Numbers hidden there", Astral explained.

"Seven Numbers", Yuma said shocked.

"Could they be clues about the Numeron Code"? Lyra asked.

"Maybe", Sirius said.

"Along with the map there was an important message", Astral said.

He nodded to Astrana who nodded back Astrana then lifted her hand and with a glow they gasped to see a hologram image of Kazuma Tsukumo appeared. "Hello Yuma, Astral, Darka, Astrana", the hologram said.

"Dad", Yuma said shocked.

"Kazuma-san", the sisters gasped.

"If you are watching this then the situation is much worse then I hoped this map shows seven ruins inside of each is one of the seven Legendary Numbers these cards are like any you ever seen and if they fall to the Barian's hands an ancient evil will destroy everything you've been fighting for that is why you must get those Numbers before the Barians can I know you can do it in fact I'm counting on you".

Then the hologram disappeared Yuma slowly stepped. "Dad", he called out.

"So Kazuma knew about the Numbers and the Barians", Hotaru said.

"Well he was the one that gave Darka and Yuma the Emperor's Key and Empress's Key", Antares said.

"I really wish he was here right now", Yuma said sadly.

Hotaru patted his shoulder in comfort as Astral floated. "Your father has great faith in you as do I", he said.

"And the same for me", Astrana said smiling at the two.

Darka gave a small smile as she took a breath and nodded. "Ok then I guess we know what to do", she said.

"We have to go after all the Numbers", Yuma nodded.

"Don't count us out".

Hotaru and Manami stepped up. "Those Legendary Numbers might have a lead on that code and maybe even the Giver of Life if we're lucky", Hotaru said.

"There's no way we're staying out of this", Manami smiled.

"Same here those Barians rub me the wrong way", Shark said.

"Which means I have to go to look out for my brother", Rio smiled

"And of course where Darka-chan goes we go", Sirius said, him, Antares, and Lyra stepping up.

"Same goes for me of course", Shane smirked.

"And I theres no I'm backing out", Koru said.

Harumi faced Blackmist they both nodded. "Count us in too", she said.

"You may not trust me but I will protect Harumi", Blackmist said.

"I may not be able to do much but I want to help too", Lizzie said.

"That's the spirit Lizzie"! Kotori smiling.

"Looks like we're not alone", Darka smiled at Yuma.

"Yeah", Yuma grinned.

"Alright Astral, Astrana lay out a path for the first Number"!

"Full speed ahead"! Darka grinned.

The ship then glowed as it went off.

* * *

Durbe flew through dimension remembering back.

 **Flashback...**

Durbe and Misael appeared in the palace hearing the shaking shocked. "Its like the whole planet is shaking", Durbe said.

Lightning crashed down harshly as the shaking continue. "This could bring the end of Barian World", Misael said.

"It would take an incredible force to destroy an entire world", Durbe said.

"That's exactly whats happening".

They turned to see Vector walking to them. "Vector", Durbe said.

"Even as we speak Astral and Astrana are using their strength to threaten Barian World", Vector said.

"If that is true then the fault is entirely yours", Misael said.

"Hmph well as you know Astral and Astrana have long been a threat to us many ages ago they along with another even defeated our great deity Don Thousand and cast him to the depths of the Sea of Ill Intent if they continue absorbing Numbers they'll soon be in a position to destroy Barian World but never fear Vector is here I have learned of a way we can stop them", Vector said.

"And how exactly is that"? Misael questioned

"There are seven Legendary Numbers that are scattered across the human world when we acquire them we can wield their power and use them to crush Astral and Astrana", Vector said.

"How did you learn this Vector"? Misael questioned.

Then there was buzzing noise confusing Misael and Durbe until they saw a fly of sorts flying on Vector's finger. "What a repulsive looking insect", Misael remarked.

"Hey don't be rude! You think I enjoy coming back as a fly? Let me tell you it stinks especially when I land on garbage", the fly said.

"This creature's fate was sealed until I decided to bring him here say hello to Mr. Heartland", Vector said.

"Its unfair! Why did you have to bring me back in this form"? Heartland questioned Vector angrily.

"The only reason I brought you back at all is to get the latest buzz for such a tiny pest he delivered big time Heartland was full of useful intel that will lead us to the Numbers we need he told me about seven previously unknown Numbers hidden in the human world there are twenty three different locations where could the Numbers be sealed away", Vector said showing them a Baria crystal that showed a map.

"If your information is correct then it is imperative that we find those Numbers before Astral and Astrana do", Durbe said.

"We can discover something else if we travel to the human world we may find clues that could lead us to Nasch", Vector said.

"To Nasch"?! Durbe said shocked.

"Yes it seems like yesterday we seven Barian Emperors had our ranks reduced to five when our fearless leader Nasch and Merag disappeared from Barian World we maybe led to our lost friends as we explore the dimensional doorways", Vector said.

"Vector is right", Durbe said.

"Durbe"! Misael said.

"We must split up and begin our search at once", Durbe said opening a portal.

"Inform Alit and Girag and begin searching".

And Durbe then left through the portal.

 **End of flashback...**

"Nasch where did you disappear to? We could truly use your help now", Durbe thought as he continued onward.

* * *

The group were on the deck of the ship Hotaru on one of the masts. "These lightning blasts are too close for comfort", Kotori said worried.

"Not only that they're probably freaking Manami out inside the ship", Darka frowned.

"I thought Manami got over her fear", Rio said surprised.

"She's on the road to recovery doesn't mean she really crossed it", Hotaru said from above.

Manami was crouching down covering her ears shaking her eyes shut tight. "Manami its ok", Lizzie began.

But then lightning crashed again making Manami shriek in fear and whimpered making everyone worried. "She wont get through", Sirius said.

"Well we cant leave her like this Sirius-san", Lyra said.

"I don't know what can we"-

"Mana its ok".

They all looked to see Shark crouching in front of Manami gently stroking her cheek. "Open your eyes please", he said gently stunning everyone.

Manami shook and slowly opened her eyes looking at Shark. "S-Shark", she whimpered.

Shark then held her. "Its ok I got you", he assured rubbing her back.

Manami slowly relaxed sighing in comfort. "Hmph not bad", Antares grinned.

Back on the deck Astral and Astrana were in deep thought. "There appears to be some strange force at work", Astral thought.

"What could make all of this though"? Astrana thought.

Hotaru looked then gasped seeing a light. "What in the world"?! She gasped.

Durbe gasped seeing the ship as everyone gasped Durbe crash landed hitting the ship all being fling back by the impact.

"AHHH"!

* * *

Durbe now in human form blinked then gasped quickly getting up and hissed clutching his arm and looked at his wrist and gasp. "My Baria Lapis is broken I wont be able to use my powers here", he thought.

He slowly got up clutching his arm. "I should've been more alert I didn't spot that ship until it was too late judging by the gold color I'm sure it was Astral's his and Astrana's mission is not off to a good start", he said.

Then he heard rustling he gasped and looked to see a bear coming out of the bushes roaring. "AHH"! Durbe yelled.

Then Yuma and Darka jumped down from a tree Yuma shielded Durbe as Darka stood in front of the bear. "Enough", she said coldly to the creature.

Durbe was shocked. "Yuma and Darka? But why protect me"? He thought.

The bear growled Darka took a step forward eyes cold Astrana by her side Astral with Yuma. "And even Astral and Astrana", Durbe thought shocked.

The bear roared loudly but Darka didn't step down taking another step back. "Darka", Yuma said worried.

"I said enough", Darka said her voice cold still.

The bear stood there but then relaxed and went away Yuma sighed in relief. "Nice work Darka guess he couldn't 'bear; the thought of taking you on", Yuma said.

"Yuma please", Darka sighed, walking to Durbe.

"You ok"?

Durbe then cried out dropping to his knees. "You're hurt", Darka said crouching down.

The Kuro, Harumi, Manami, Hotaru, Sirius, Antares, and Shane then found them and Sirius gasped. "Durbe-nii"! He gasped, running to his brother.

"Sirius", Durbe winced.

"Let me see the injury", Manami said, walking over.

"Manami be careful", Shark began.

"I'll be fine Shark", Manami assured him.

Manami then crouched down in front of Durbe and took his right arm making Durbe cried out. "Yup you must've hurt your arm", she said.

Then she looked. "And you also broke your Baria Lapis too", she whistled.

"Hold still".

Manami's hands glowed as her Baria Lapis appeared glowing softly as she placed her hands on his arm and Durbe gasped to feel his injury healing. "Does it hurt"? Manami asked worried.

"N-no I'm fine", he said.

"Don't be afraid to tell me", she said.

Shark watched frowning arms crossed Harumi looked at him. "You don't have to be jealous Shark", she whispered.

"I'm not jealous", he seethed.

"Right", she said not believing it.

Manami then moved her hands away the glowing stop. "There that should do it now to see your lapis", she said.

Before Durbe could refuse she took his wrist and examined his lapis. "Can you fix it"? Sirius asked.

"Hm hard to say its looks quite damaged I mean I seen Uncle repair a lapis before but", Manami frowned.

"So what do we do? We cant just leave him here can we"? Koru asked.

"Not unless we want him to get attacked by a wild animal again without his lapis he's a normal defenseless human", Darka said.

"But we cant bring him with us", Hotaru frowned.

"I don't think we have much a choice", Rio said.

"She's right we cant leave him here", Antares agreed.

"They don't have to talk like I'm not here", Durbe thought annoyed.

*ZZAP*

Everyone grew wide eyed and looked to see lightning handcuffs on Durbe's wrists. "There that way we don't have to worry", Manami said.

"Manami don't you think that's a bit much"? Yuma asked with a sweatdrop.

"No way he's still a Barian Emperor we cant trust him", Shark said.

"For once I agree with Shark", Hotaru said.

"Alright sorry about this Durbe", Darka apologized.

"AAAHHH"!

They all gasped hearing a scream. "That was Kotori"! Manami gasped.

They quickly ran to find the scream until finding a temple of sorts. "Woah check it out", Yuma gasped.

"This is one of the ancient ruins we seek Yuma", Astral said.

"No doubt about it", Astrana agreed.

"So one of the seven numbers we're looking for is inside", Yuma said.

"So they also are looking for the Legendary Numbers", Durbe thought.

"AAAHH"!

"Now that was Lyra-chan"! Antares gasped.

"Lets go"! Darka said.

They began to run in but Shane looked back and saw Manami standing there. "Manami"? Shane called out.

But Manami stood there. "This place... It seems so familiar. But why"? She thought stunned.

"Oi Manami"!

Manami gasped and looked to see Shane. "Come on"! he said.

"R-right"! Manami nodded.

They ran in with Yuma and Shark in the lead then they gasped to see Kotori, Rio, Lizzie, and Lyra on a broke stone snakes hissing at them. "Eeek"! Manami shrieked jumping back.

"Snakes it had to be snakes", Hotaru groaned.

As the others ran to the girls Durbe looked around. "I have to find the Number before they do but with my lapis broken and being handcuffed I wont be able to do it alone looks like I'm stuck like this for now", he thought.

"Scat with you"! Hotaru said kicking away the snakes.

"You girls ok"? Yuma asked.

"Yeah thanks they appeared out of no where", Lyra said relieved.

"Looks like someone is trying to keep something safe", Shark remarked, walking to a blocked doorway.

"These passages are totally sealed off".

Yuma walked to the other sealed doorway. "We'll just have to bust through", he said.

But just as Yuma walked Manami gasped as an image flashed in her mind. "Shark! Yuma get back its a trap"! She yelled.

"Huh"?

Then they both stepped on switches.

"That's not good", they said.

Then the ruins began shaking making them gasp. "Now what"? Kotori frowned.

Then a wall came down behind them sealing them from behind as they gasped. "We're trap", Durbe said.

Durbe then looked up and gasp seeing another wall about to come down as Shark walked forward. "Everyone calm down keep your eyes and ears open for trouble", he said.

"He's right on that something isn't right", Manami said.

Durbe groaned and then pushed Shark away just as another wall feel separating them from the others. "Ryoga"! Rio gasped.

"Shark"! Manami gasped.

"Durbe-nii"! Sirius yelled.

"Hey Shark! You there"?! Yuma yelled slamming his fist on the wall.

"Where else would I be"?

Yuma and Manami sighed in relief hearing Shark. "Are you alright too Durbe-nii"? Sirius called out.

"Yes Sirius don't worry I'm fine", Durbe assured.

"But something tells me things are only going to get worse", Shark growled out.

"What was your first clue"? Shane sighed.

Then suddenly both sealed doors opened shocking them. "Hey Shark the passage on our side opened up"! Yuma called out.

"Same thing on our side looks like we'll have to split up from here", Shark said.

"Be careful Shark", Manami called out.

Shark had a small smile. "Don't worry little maiden I'll be fine", he assured.

Manami blushed yet smiled a bit. "Be careful Durbe-nii", Sirius said.

"I'll try Sirius", Durbe said, as they then walked to their passage ways.

"So you guys found Durbe at the forest"? Kotori asked.

"Yeah that's right", Yuma nodded.

"Do you think he knows about the Legendary Numbers"? Harumi asked.

"We shouldn't be surprised if that is the case", Astrana said.

"Good thing Manami handcuffed him", Hotaru sighed.

"Don't be so rude he's Sirius's brother", Manami frowned.

"Thanks Manami", Sirius said.

* * *

Shark and Durbe walked down their passage way. "Thanks for saving my skin back there but don't get the wrong idea that doesn't mean I trust you", Shark said.

"I was only paying back my debt to Manami", Durbe said.

"To Manami"? Shark said confused.

"For healing me and I know she cares about you dearly so I was repaying my debt for her", Durbe said simply.

"Hmph Manami wouldn't think that Manami healed you cause she wanted to she's nice like that always has been", Shark said.

"I've noticed", Durbe remarked.

As they walked they then reached a dead end. "Looks like we've come up empty theres no way ahead and nothing here", Shark said.

Then the chamber suddenly began shaking causing them to gasp then they looked to see another door appear. " A second door we may have discovered a trap", Shark said.

* * *

"Woah this place is incredible".

The others had reached the end of their passage and now were in a large room with stairs going to a Pegasus statue. "Its like some kind of temple", Yuma remarked.

Then Astral looked up. "Look there above that statue", he said.

They all looked up to see it. "Is that a card"? Yuma said.

"That could be the card we're looking for".

"Then lets go"-

But before Antares could finish Manami was already walking forward surprising everyone. "Manami-chan"? Lyra said.

Manami didn't seem to hear Darka as she continued walking forward. "I know this place I know I do. Yet how do I know it? And that card its almost as if"... She thought walking.

"Its like she's in a trance", Rio gasped.

"Sirius-san", Lyra said worried.

Sirius paled at this but then the card shined brightly causing them all to gasp Manami gasping stopping as they shield their eyes from the light once it had slowly died down they looked and were shocked to see a man wearing knight armor standing before them. "Who are you"? Yuma questioned.

"I am Mach the guardian charged here with protecting the Number", the man said.

"A Number Guardian"? Astrana said shocked.

"Mach is an incredibly powerful entity I can sense the Number's force radiating from him", Rio said.

"As am I so he's stating the truth", Blackmist said.

"No doubt you come here seeking to possess this Number", Mach said holding up the card before it disappeared.

"It will never be yours unless you can vanquish me in a duel and prove that you are truly worthy of possessing it".

A duel disk then appeared on Mach's arm. "Alright then"-

"Fine I'll duel you".

They all gasped as Manami stepped up. "Wait Manami you're going to duel Mach"?! Yuma said shocked.

"Yeah so but out Yuma", Manami said sharply.

Yuma gulped backing away. "Yes ma'am", he quickly said.

"Manami I don't think its a good idea Mach seems strong", Sirius began.

"You don't need to tell me that Sirius", Manami said.

"Duel disk set! D-Gazer set"!

Manami got set her duel disk and D-Gazer as Mach looked at her. "That girl she possess great strength such as she"...

"Tell me maiden what is your name"?

Manami was surprised but spoke. "My name is Manami Ocean Shinori", she said.

"Even having the same name if that is the case", he thought.

"Then let us begin Manami"!

"Your on Mach"!

"Duel"!

* * *

 **Aurasoul: Sorry if it seems rushed I tried my best on this so next time it will be Manami vs Mach to get the Legendary Number so until next time!**

 **Manami: Please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another chapter of Zexal.**

 **Manami: So this will be on my duel with Mach right?  
**

 **Aurasoul: Right and lets just say we'll be learning some stuff there so disclaimer.**

 **Manami: I'll do it Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her OCs but she shares Lyra with Durbe the Barian who owns Sirius and Antares and Shane Kor owns Shane.**

 **Aurasoul: So lets get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Let us see how your skill and character fare with when put to the test it begins now"! Mach said as he drew his card.

"I will first place a monster facedown in defense mode and then I place two more cards facedown ending my turn".

"Alright its my turn! I draw"! Manami said.

"Remember Manami this guy aint no ordinary duelist"! Yuma said.

"Shut it I know that Yuma", Manami said annoyed.

"Y-yes ma'am", Yuma meeped.

"Wonder whats going on with Manami she hasn't been herself ever since we came here", Hotaru frowned.

"Yeah when we were going in the ruins Manami had a strange off look when she saw the ruins", Shane said.

"And I remember she somehow knew about that trap", Astral said.

"Plus she was in that trance when we found the Number", Rio said.

"Just what in the world is going on here"? Darka said worried.

"Now there is a price to be paid for failure if you do not pass your test then the Number will remain here along with two of your companions' souls", Mach said.

"What"? Manami gasped.

Then there was a bright glow they all looked to see Shark and Durbe. "Shark and Durbe"! Yuma gasped.

"But where are they though? It looks like they're in trouble", Antares said

With Shark and Durbe the walls then began to move. "We definitely walked into a trap", Durbe said.

"And unless we think of something fast we're not walking out of here", Shark said.

"Nii-san"! Sirius gasped.

"Ryouga"! Rio gasped.

"Shark! Durbe"! Manami gasped in horror, then turned to Mach snarling.

"Leave those two out of this! Release them"!

"Only by surrendering can you lead your companions to freedom and find victory", Mach said.

"Victory through surrender"? Astrana said surprised.

"If Manami doesn't solve this riddle I fear our quest will be over before it has begun", Astral frowned.

"There's no way I'm surrendering! I'll defeat you and save Shark and Durbe plus getting the Number"! Manami yelled.

"I summon _**Big Catfish**_ in attack mode"!

And a large silver catfish jumped on to the field.

 _ **Big Catfish**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2000**_

 _ **Def Points: 1200**_

"That's a big fish"! Yuma gasped.

"I'll attack with Catfish to see what he does", Manami thought, looking at Mach then frowning.

"I don't get it ever since we came to this place I have this weird feeling as if I've been here before ugh no I have to focus".

"Manami will attack with Catfish but that Guardian wont be backing down", Astrana frowned.

The walls closed in closer to Shark and Durbe as they backed up. "Don't worry you guys I'll save you"! Manami said.

"Catfish attack Mach's facedown monster! Big Splash"!

Catfish then slammed down causing a massive wave to hit the facedown monster to show itself as Devious Druid Wid.

 **Devious Druid Wid**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def points: 1800**

"With defense points of 1800 the attack goes through"! Manami said.

The wave hit destroying the monster with Shark and Durbe as the walls closed in on them they looked to see a section of the wall opening. "A way out"! Durbe said.

"It just as the legend say", Mach said.

"Huh"? Astral and Astrana gasped as Mach continued Shark and Durbe running to the exist.

"The wise duelist understands that the bond between friends can open up new paths".

"They're safe", Shane said, as they managed to escape.

"Thank goodness", Manami said relieved.

"For the moment however I now activate Devious Druid Wid's effect! When destroyed this monster allows me to utilize the spell card **Labyrinth of Decisions!** But first I send two cards from my hand to the graveyard in order to activate the trap card **Unfair Treaty"!** Mach said.

"He's up to something", Astral thought.

Then the ceiling began moving Durbe and Shark gasped looking up to see it falling. "Here we go again"! Shark said.

Durbe winced looking down at his lighting cuffed hands. "If only I can repair my Baria Lapis and get out of these handcuffs I could use my powers to get out of here but its impossible", he thought.

"Shark! Durbe! Ugh well my turn isn't over yet! I activate my Catfish's effect! When he destroys my opponent's monster he's allowed to attack again"! Manami yelled.

"Go Catfish! Big Splash"! Manami yelled.

Catfish slammed down again making another wave hitting Mach.

 **Mach's LPs: 4000 - 2000**

Another doorway then opened for Shark and Durbe. "With each move you further seal the fate for you and your friends **Labyrinth of Decisions** takes effect now"! Mach said, as Shark and Durbe quickly made it out.

"This spell requires me to surrender 600 LPs but I can then send one card from your hand to the graveyard".

"I lose a card"? Manami said shock.

"And you will lose far more then that Manami I activate **Unfair Treaty!** With my card combo complete my LPs are safe but yours I'm afraid are not you must give up 600 LPs in addition to discarding a card from your hand", Mach explained.

"Seriously"?! Yuma gaped shocked.

"His strategy is remarkable", Astral said impressed.

"Not now Astral", Hotaru hissed.

"You must discard a card from your hand", Mach said.

"Right got it", Manami said with a frown.

Manami discarded a card as a massive shockwave blew out Manami wincing.

 **Manami's LPs: 4000 - 3400**

"I understand now Manami's actions in this duel will determine the fate of Shark and Durbe", Astral said.

"And the Number card will be a dilemma for Manami", Astrana frowned.

"Whenever she attacks a new escape route will open for Shark and Durbe however she will lose LPs when she attacks due to Mach's card combo".

"If she attacks she will be weakened but if she doesn't then she cannot save them", Astral nodded.

"Exactly".

They all looked at Mach. "Will you save your LPs or your friends"? He asked.

"That's easy I'll save Shark and Durbe and beat you"! Manami said.

"Now the card I just sent to the graveyard was _**Thunder Dancer**_ and I activate her ability! When she was sent to the graveyard by my opponent's card effect I can special summon her to the field"!

A dark portal appeared and coming out was a brown haired blue eyed women wearing a gold Arabic dance outfit lighting sparking off her as she danced a few steps.

 _ **Thunder Dancer**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1600**_

 _ **Def Points: 1100**_

"Now I activate the ritual spell card _**King of the Seas Ritual!**_ I sacrifice Catfish and Thunder Dancer to summon the true ruler of the seas! May he rein true! I ritual summon _**Neptune King of Atlantis"!**_

Both monsters disappeared in water and in a massive wave of water Neptune appeared on the field on his chariot.

 _ **Neptune King of Atlantis**_

 _ **Level: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2700**_

 _ **Def Points: 2000**_

"I then place a card facedown and end my turn", Manami finished.

"I see so to hold to your past your partner is a sea king", Mach remarked.

"Huh? What do you mean"? Manami questioned confused.

"You will find out soon enough"! Mach said drawing his card.

"Looks can be deceiving I summon **Devious Druid Druise"!**

And with a puff of black smoke Mach's monster appeared on the field.

 **Devious Druid Druise**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1800**

 **Def Points: 0**

"And Druise also lets me summon another Druid from my graveyard! Return here **Devious Druid Wid"!**

And through the dark purple portal the monster appeared on the field.

 **Devious Druid Wid**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def points: 1800**

"He has two level 4 monsters"! Yuma said.

"You know what that means", Sirius said frowning.

"And now the Number I guard shall be revealed! I overlay my two level 4 Druids in order to build the Overlay Network! Appear, Numbers 44! Oh, eternal laborer, now rise from your ancient sleep, and become the wings that soar through the sky! White Winged Horse - Sky Pegasus"! Mach yelled.

"Here it comes"! Hotaru gasped.

In the bright light of Xyz summon shined out as the Number then appeared on the field flapping it's wings letting out a mighty neigh.

 **Number 44: White Winged Horse - Sky Pegasus**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1800**

 **Def Points: 1600**

"That is the Number we seek", Astral said.

"You will seek for it in vain unless she pass this test"! Mach said.

"No problem Manami can take you down easy"! Yuma yelled.

"I'm not so sure about that Yuma", Rio said worried.

Yuma looked confused and they all looked at Manami and were shocked to see her shaking once she saw Sky Pegasus, Manami clutched her chest tightly. "Wh-what's going on? My body... My very soul its... Its in a turmoil", she thought, looking up at the Pegasus.

"That Pegasus I feel as if I seen it and there's Mach".

Then Manami screeched feeling immense pain in her head. "UGH! My head"! She cried out.

"Manami! What's wring"?! Darka called out.

"M-My head feels like it's splitting", Manami winced.

"Ah so it seems you truly have forgotten", Mach said.

"What are you getting at"? Hotaru questioned.

But Mach didn't answer Hotaru's question. "I activate Sky Pegasus's ability! Avail yourself of one overlay unit to unleash your mighty power"! He yelled, as Sky Pegasus hit the overlay unit as it's wings began glowing.

"Now rid the field of Lady Manami's poor excuse of a king".

"What"?! Manami gasped.

"Your monster is now doomed unless you shield it by sacrificing 500 of your LPs", Mach said.

"Some choice your giving her"! Yuma yelled.

"She doesn't have a choice on it Yuma", Lizzie frowned.

"Indeed without Neptune it will be difficult to save Shark and Durbe", Astral said.

"Ugh alright then I'll give up 500 of my LPs", Manami winced.

 **Manami's LPs: 3400 - 2900**

"Bad choice! Because Sky Pegasus's additional ability activate! Whenever you give up LPs you also take and equal amount of damage", Mach said.

Manami gasped as Sky Pegasus galloped spinning as it strike Manami in an explosion. "AHH"! She cried out being fling back.

"Manami"! They shout out.

 **Manami's LPs: 2900 - 2400**

Manami quickly landed as she stood up panting. "I cant keep losing LPs like this and these head pains aren't helping either", she winced.

Shark and Durbe panted in a hall. "Whoever design this place must've had a serious maze craze", Shark remarked.

Then they saw a blue glow they looked up and gasped to see Manami. "Mana!? What's going on"? Shark questioned.

"Ryouga! Hang on Manami is trying to rescues you and Durbe", Rio said.

"Oh yeah? How"? Shark asked.

"By beating the knight that trapped you that's how", Kotori said.

"You mean the guy in the goofy armor"? Shark asked as he and Durbe looked at Mach.

"But what happens if Manami fails"? Durbe questioned.

"Then you will never leave here", Astral said.

"The traps along your path are connected to Manami's duel whenever she attacks a door on your side will open but when we do attack she losses LPs it is a most precarious situation", Astrana said.

"Even when they are separated true friends will find a way to help each other", Mach said.

"Help each other", Astrana said thoughtfully.

The Astral gasped. "Of course! Shark is there anything in your current location that might give us a clue on how to win this duel"? Astral asked.

"Not sure let me look around", Shark said as he did.

Then he and Durbe they gasped. "Well do you see anything"? Astral asked.

"Yes maybe there's a kind of mural with ancient writing on it", Shark said.

"That must be it", Astral said.

"Then the test Manami must pass actually takes the form of a complex puzzle I believe we were separated from Shark and Durbe for a reason the traps steered them to a location containing clues that can help Manami win the duel", Astral said.

"Alright then Ryouga read mural and tell us what it says", Rio said.

"I don't understand a word of it", Shark said.

"Hmm".

Shark looked to see Durbe in front of the mural. "This mural tells the story of a legendary hero from the ancient past", Durbe said.

"You mean you can actually read that"? Shark questioned.

"Its all about a valiant knight long ago this knight bravely defended his kingdom riding an incredible horse named Pegasus he and his fellow knights defeated all the evil forces that threatened the land in time the whole kingdom was at peace then one day the knight left the castle longing to see his family he and Pegasus journeyed to his home village but while he was gone some of his fellow knights grew envious of their king they began to grumble and say that they should rule the land instead soon whispers of rebellion and betrayal could be heard echoing through the castle the whole kingdom was then in peril", Durbe read.

"That's some fairy tale", Shark said.

"Its no fairy tale".

They all gasped and looked at Manami who was clutching her head tightly shaking. "It isn't no it wasn't no fairy tale", she said her voice a mere yelp.

"Manami"? Darka said worried.

"Something isn't right here", Shane frowned.

Sirius clenched his fists tightly. "I do not understand. What is the legend tell us"? Astrana questioned.

"It stops there so I don't know how the story ended", Durbe said.

Then the ceiling began to crumbling they looked up gasping as pieces fell they quickly moved out of the way. "Manami you have to attack or they'll get crush"! Rio yelled.

"You don't need to tell me that I draw"! Manami yelled.

"Even if Neptune isn't a Number card he can still deal damage! Neptune attack Sky Pegasus! Trident Throw"!

Neptune twirled his trident and launched it at Sky Pegasus. "I activate my trap! **Intrigue Shield**! When I equipping this shield on my Pegasus my noble steed is impervious to any battle damage and cannot be destroyed so my LPs are safe and you grow weaker"! Mach yelled.

A doorway opened for Shark and Durbe as they quickly went through as a shield appeared in front of Sky Pegasus deflecting the trident. "And now your attack activated my card combination you will not only be robbed of 600 of your LPs but you must send yet another card from your hand to the graveyard", Mach said.

"Fine", Manami said.

As she send a card to the graveyard an explosion hit again sending Manami flying. "AHH"! She cried out.

 **Manami's LPs: 2400 - 1800**

"And Sky Pegasus's effect activates since Lady Manami lost 600 LPs you shall deal her the same amount amount of damage", Mach said.

Sky Pegasus neighed as it glowed and galloped to Manami attacking and sending her flying. "UGH"! She cried out landing harshly on the floor.

"Manami-chan"! Lyra cried out.

 **Manami's LPs: 1800 - 1200**

"I-I place a card facedown and end my turn", Manami panted.

"Shark does the mural resume in the chamber where you are now"? Astral questioned.

"It does", Shark said.

"The story of the knight and Pegasus continues", Durbe said looking at the mural.

"When he learned of the treachery of his companions the heroic knight rushed back to the castle hoping to restore order he begged the other knights to remember the oath they had taken to uphold peace and justice in the kingdom but they were too blinded by their thirst for power the rebellious knights turned their swords against their former friend and attacked him the heroic knight remained loyal refusing the battle those who had been his friends without mercy the rebels continued to attack him until he fell at that moment all seemed lost for the kingdoms last true knight but the winged horse Pegasus suddenly flew down and landed between the rebels and his master the horse was determined to protect the knight no matter the consequences".

"And? What happened next"? Yuma asked.

"Sorry Yuma I cant tell you unfortunately the rest of the mural has crumbled away", Durbe said.

"What?! Are you kidd"-

"No"!

They all gasped hearing Manami scream they looked to see her on her knees clutching her head tightly and were shocked to see tears streaming down. "He cant be gone! Please oh gods why"?! She cried in agony.

"Manami"! Shark gasped.

"Manami what's wrong"?! Kotori called out.

"No oh why"? Manami cried shaking.

Imagaes flashed in Manami's mind clutching her head tightly as she cried. "It seems you have begun to remember do you not"? Mach asked her.

"What is he talking about"? Shane questioned.

"Look we can find out later but first we"-!

But before Hotaru could finish Sirius ran to Manami kneeling to be in front of her and clutched her shoulders. "Manami you have to snap out of it you need to get a grip"! Sirius yelled.

Manami only continued shaking her head crying as Durbe looked at the mural. "This legend seems so familiar to me. But how can that be?! I have the strangest feeling as if I've been here before but that's impossible"! He thought.

"You cannot stop is to come for Manami you know that better then anyone", Mach said.

Sirius frowned at Mach as he then faced Manami again. "Manami-chan please you have to snap out of this if you don't you cant save Shark and Durbe-nii remember that"! He yelled.

Manami gasped at Sirius's words. "Shark, Durbe", she whispered softly.

"Its my turn I draw"! Mach yelled.

"And now Sky Pegasus uses one overlay unit to eliminate your monster"!

Sky Pegasus neighed hitting it's other overlay unit as it's wings glowed. "The only way to prevent Neptune's destruction is by giving up 500 LPs either way will lead to your defeat", Mach said.

"There's no way you can win if you keep giving up LPs forget about us Mana you need all your LPs", Shark said.

"Make your decision you can save yourself or save your friends. Which will it be Lady Manami"? Mach asked.

Manami was silent until Durbe spoke. "You must help us sacrifice your LPs", he said.

Everyone all gasped in shock by Durbe's words. "That's the most cowardly thing I ever heard", Shark said.

"Think what you want but I just remember the rest of the legend", Durbe said.

Sirius and Shark gasped at this as the floor began to crumble Shark gasped as Durbe spoke. "With the rebels focused on attacking Pegasus the noble knight could've runaway but instead he remained beside his faithful horse and faced their adversaries together and forever".

"Wow", Koru said stunned.

"Don't you get it?! This legend is about trusting in your friends and always sticking with them to the bitter end no matter what Manami you must trust me and protect Neptune", Durbe said.

"And why should she trust you? You're the enemy", Shark growled.

"I trust you Durbe for in the very end the knight and Pegasus stayed true".

Manami stood up her blue eyes blazing. "And so will I! I activate my trap! _**Deep Sea Chains"!**_

The dark purple portal appeared as it shot blue water chains at Sky Pegasus wrapping tightly on its wings as it neighed. "What is this"?! Mach gasped.

" _ **Deep Sea Chains**_ is a trap card that can only be activated when in the graveyard for at least one turn it was the card I had to send to the graveyard because of your card combination now with it Sky Pegasus can't use it's abilities", Manami said.

"Impossible"! Mach gasped.

"Now that's showing him Manami"! Harumi cheered.

Then the floor of the chamber Shark and Durbe were in began crumbling Shark beginning to fall. "AHH"! He yelled out.

"Ryouga"! Rio gasped.

"Durbe save Shark"! Manami yelled.

She snapped her fingers and the lightning cuffs around Durbe's wrists disappeared in sparkles Durbe gasped and grabbed Shark's hand before Shark could fall the sparkles of lightning touched Durbe's Baria Lapis as Shark began to glow a dark red aura same with Durbe. "You were right Shark I am the enemy while I feel my power returning", Durbe said.

Then Durbe's Baria Lapis glowed and was repaired as Durbe glowed to be in his Barian form as they gasped. "But even I know we must trust one another to win", he said.

"Manami we can't trust this guy"! Shark said.

Manami frowned. "Maybe but he has to be telling the truth of the legend I can tell as much", she said, gripping her own lapis.

"How can you be so sure"?! Shark yelled.

Manami was silent until she smiled. "Because he's Durbe he wouldn't lie", she said simply.

They all gasped at Manami as her Baria Lapis glowed Manami gasped in shock as her deck glowed. "What's going on"?! Lizzie gasped.

"It seems you have finally realized it Lady Manami", Mach nodded.

"I end my turn".

Manami looked at her deck then nodded. "Alright its my turn I draw"!

She drew her card and gasped seeing it but then faced Sirius who stood with a smile. "Thanks Sirius you helped me snap out of it I owe you one", she said.

Then she faced Mach. "I activate the spell card **Pot of Greed!** With it I draw two cards! Next I activate my facedown card _**Level Partner!**_ With this I can special summon a monster the same level as my monster on my field from my deck! Neptune is level 8 so I special summon a level 8 monster from my deck so appear _**Sea Aquamarine"!**_

And the mermaid appeared on the field with a graceful flip.

 _ **Sea Aquamarine**_

 _ **Level: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2600**_

 _ **Def Points: 2000**_

"And if I have a level 8 monster on my field I can special summon **_Lady Pearl_** from my hand"!

And the women in pearls appeared on the field beside Aquamarine.

 ** _Lady Pearl_**

 ** _Level: 8_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2200_**

 ** _Def Points: 1900_**

"Here he comes"! Hotaru gasped.

"Now I overlay my level 8 Neptune, Lady Pearl, and Aquamarine to build the overlay network"! Manami yelled.

Thunder could be heard outside making them gasp as the three monsters were enveloped in blue light going in the overlay network turned black, gold, and gray. "Entity of lightning bear your form and appear as my curse! I Xyz summon _**Lightning Sky Knight"!**_

And with crashing of lighting her knight appeared on the field lightning sparking on him.

 _ **Lightning Sky Knight**_

 _ **Rank: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2800**_

 _ **Def Points: 2500**_

Manami's clothes changed to her knight armor she nodded as she faced Mach. "So you even have your own knight as well clinging to it", he remarked.

"Do you truly think this knight is complete"? She asked.

"Wait what"? Antares questioned.

"Brother the card Manami drew", Astrana gasped.

"It couldn't be", Astral gasped.

"Next I activate my spell card! **Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force"!** Manami yelled.

"WHAT"?! They all gasped shocked.

"I rebuild the overlay network with _**Lightning Sky Knight**_ and his overlay units"! Manami yelled.

Lightning Sky Knight became a yellow glow as he and his overlay units went upward in the overlay network causing a massive explosion. "Form with the sea and sky to be one! My blessing! My curse! Chaos Xyz Evolution! Come forth _**CXyz Lighting Azure Knight"!**_ Manami yelled.

And appearing on the field was Lightning Sky Knight but his armor's lightning bolt markings were now deep blue wave markings, a blue gem on the center of his armor, his eyes gray-blue, his spear handle silver gray while the blade was pure azure blue, and his white cape blowing with four red gem overlay units.

 _ **CXyz Lightning Azure Knight**_

 _ **Rank: 9**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2900**_

 _ **Def Points: 2700**_

"Manami... Used the Barian's Force"? Hotaru said shocked.

"I never thought it could be possible", Lyra gasped.

"No way", Antares said speechless.

Durbe and Shark were also shocked as Durbe helped Shark up the edge Shark pulling his hand away as he looked shocked but then growled. "Manami you cant be serious on saying we can trust Durbe"! He yelled.

"He maybe Barian but he has honor something Vector doesn't have and he wouldn't lie on this since it involves his life too and my soul is telling me he isn't lying so I'm putting my trust on him", Manami said.

"Manami", Sirius said speechless.

"She truly is one of a kind", Durbe said stunned.

"I activate _**Lightning Azure Knight's**_ ability! By using one chaos overlay unit all traps and spell cards are stunned and cant be used for 3 turns"! Manami yelled.

"What"?! Mach gasped.

"Go my knight! Lighting Paralysis"! Manami yelled.

Lightning Azure Knight crushed one of his chaos overlay units and sent out an electric shockwave at Mach's cards paralyzing them. "And for every trap and spell paralyses my Knight gains an extra 300 Atk Points while your steed loses 300 Atk Points"! Manami yelled.

"So with **Unfair Treaty, Labyrinth of Decisions,** and **Intrigue Shield** paralysis", Harumi said.

"That's 900 Atk points to Lightning Azure Knight and Sky Pegasus loses 900 Atk points", Blackmist said.

 _ **Lightning Azure Knight**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2900 - 3800**_

 **Number 44:** **White Winged Horse - Sky Pegasus**

 **Atk Points: 1800 - 900**

"Sky Pegasus"! Mach gasped, as Durbe and Shark quickly got out of the chamber.

"This is my strength of the seas and the skies together! Go now _**Lightning Azure Knight! Azure Heaven Halberd"!**_

Her knight slammed down his spear as azure lightning rose was shot down hitting Sky Pegasus and Mach. "AHH"! Mach cried out being flung back.

 **Mach's LPs: 2000 - 0**

 **Manami winner**

"Manami did it"! Yuma cheered.

"Thank goodness its over", Darka sighed relieved.

Manami panted as the monsters disappeared staggering. "Easy there", Sirius said catching her.

"Heh thanks Sirius", Manami smiled softly.

Another passaged opened for Shark and Durbe to show the outside. "You have passed the test", Mach said, getting up.

"Tell us do you know how the legend of Pegasus and the knight finally ended"? Astrana asked.

"Please tell us", Manami said.

"Of course after all I am Pegasus", Mach said glowing in a light blue aura.

"In the end the rebels were moved by the sacrifice me and my master made they were filled with shame and gave up their traitorous ways my master and I then took leave of this earthly realm we were never seen again or so the legend claimed ever since then I've had no other master".

Manami frowned as she then walked to Mach and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "You must've been lonely", she said sadly.

Mach softly smiled and touched her hand. "Perhaps but because of your belief of your friends I place myself in your service. Will you accept Lady Manami"? He asked.

Manami smiled. "It would be my honor Mach", she said.

Mach smiled as he glowed. "The honor is all mine you majesty", he said.

And Mach then glowed bright as he became the Number card falling in Manami's hand as she looked at it. "Number 44", Manami whispered.

"Wait did he call her your majesty"? Koru questioned confused.

Shark looked at Durbe. "Why did you helped us"? Shark questioned.

"I-I'm not sure I would think it would be to pay back Manami yet there was something about that legend that moved me deeply and inspired me come to her aid", Durbe said.

"Durbe".

They looked to see Manami smiling brightly at them happily. "Thank you so much for helping us if it weren't for you we would've been in trouble", she said happily.

"No my actions matter little if I had not told you about the legend you still would've put your friends above your own interests", Durbe said.

"I am certain we all will meet again do not expect my help in our next encounter however cause we will face each other as enemies".

Durbe formed a portal and then disappeared inside Manami chuckled. "Is he always like that"? Manami asked Sirius.

"At times", Sirius sighed.

Yuma then noticed a gold glimmer he walked to it and saw a coin. "Hey guys check it out", Yuma said.

"What is it Yuma"? Darka said walking to him.

"It's a Kings Coin", Yuma said.

"What's a Kings Coin"? Kotori asked curiously looking at it.

"Whenever my dad went on an adventure and explored a new place he'd always leave one of these coins behind", Yuma said.

"You mean your father must've visited these ruins", Kotori said.

"That's right he was here and I can sense he's out there somewhere watching over me", Yuma said.

They all nodded then Manami looked at the card and was surprised to see it faintly glow seeing the others weren't looking she walked up to the statue of Mach she looked at it for a moment then looked behind it and gasped to see a door she opened it and walked in and was shocked to see a second mural. "Another one"? She said shocked.

"Manami"?

Manami squeaked and turned to see Hotaru. "Hotaru! You followed me"? Manami asked.

"Yeah I saw you walking up to the statue to this", Hotaru said walking next to her.

"Another mural"?

"Yeah I think Mach wanted me to see it but I don't know why", Manami said.

Hotaru walked to the mural and gently touched it she gasped her eyes flashing green. "Hotaru"? Manami said worried.

"I-I think I can read it", Hotaru said slowly.

"You can"?! Manami gasped.

"Yeah... It tells of another knight who rode a wolf of pure white and tamed a serpent of the seas, his hair once gray was now white as the softest snow and his gaze was as warm as the springtime. He served the a great land alongside his brother protecting his mother, older sister, and childhood friend the young knight, after taking a reprieve from a war, found his home destroyed burned to the ground by a wicked prince. He was struck down by the oppressors knights, and as the young knight's breath began to leave him the wolf and serpent he had befriended had remained by his side and turned to stone the young knight then went to his brother's side while the creatures chose to protect the brothers alongside the elder brother's faithful steed".

"That's so sad", Manami said sadly.

"But why would Mach wanted me to see-! Hotaru"?

Hotaru had tears running down her eyes a horrified look on her face as she slowly backed away shaking her head. "No its all my fault", she whimpered.

"Hotaru"? Manami said frightened for her sister touching her arm.

Hotaru jumped and turned to face Manami and Manami gasped to see Hotaru's eyes were green before they turned to stormy gray again. "M-Manami we keep this to ourselves. Understand"? She asked.

"Huh? Why though"? Manami said shocked.

"Manami! Hotaru! Where are you guys"?!

They heard Antares's voice as Hotaru gripped Manami's hand tightly. "Please Manami just us", Hotaru begged.

Manami frowned not wanting to hide anything from the others but nodded Hotaru nodded back as they then quickly slipped out the room catching up with the others. "You know I've been thinking a lot about our mission my dad always tried to trust and befriend people and the Barians know I'm the same way they'll try to use that against me but I want to keep following my dad's footsteps no matter what it takes so I'm going to keep trusting in others", Yuma smiled.

"That's what I like to hear I'll be doing the same", Darka smiled.

"Its clear that Yuma and Darka have decided on the path they must travel but something tells me that me and my sister will soon have to go travel a different path", Astral thought, looking at Astrana who nodded at her brother with understanding.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There! Finally done! Man I'm exhausted!**

 **Darka: Looks like you'll need a breather so next time the group head to the next ruins and lets say we'll be finding more then we know.**

 **Aurasoul: So until next time.**

 **Astrana: Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Hotaru: Why do I have a bad feeling about this chapter?**

 **Aurasoul: Oh you worry too much so disclaimer anyone?**

 **Darka: I'll do it Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh Zexal only her OCs while she shares Lyra with Durbe the Barian who owns Sirius and Antares and Shane is owned by Shane Kor and of course we have help with this chapter from or good friend MM!**

 **0713MM: You got that right!**

 **Aurasoul: So lets get this started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Vector began to travel between the dimensions.

"So where are we going? And how do you know where the Numbers are"? Vector questioned.

" **I found them in the depths of your memories** ", Don Thousand said.

"My memories? What do you mean"? Vector questioned.

" **You'll find out soon enough but first we must take the Number that is Number 96** ", Don Thousand said.

"Ha! Good luck thanks to that Darka, Blackmist is on their side", Vector scoffed.

" **Darka? I see she must be the other key holder** ", Don Thousand said.

"Yeah and she used her powers to make Blackmist good and on their side", Vector said.

" **Hm then we shall head to the ruins of the next Number I have a plan** ", Don Thousand said.

"A plan"?

* * *

Inside the ship everyone looked at the map. "The map your father sent Yuma is indicating the location of the second Legendary Number", Astral said.

"Woah", Yuma said.

"It's in some ruins on a remote island", Shark said.

"Sounds like this could be tricky", Rio said.

"And tricky means dangerous", Kotori said worried.

"She's right on that", Harumi frowned.

"Ah bring it on let's get this search party started", Yuma grinned, grabbing the wheel.

"Now that's the ticket", Darka smiled.

* * *

Appearing out of the portal was Vector as he walked seeing the ruins he walked to it and used his powers to force the doors open. "Well better get started", he scoffed.

But once he stepped in he gasped feeling a strange feeling clutching his head. "What is this feeling? Like something is taking over", he thought shocked.

Then Vector heard Don Thousand chuckle and he growled. "It's not funny"! He yelled.

Don Thousand then appeared to Vector as a shadow. " **So you can feel it** "? Don Thousand asked.

"What did you just do"?! Vector questioned.

" **You do not need to know right now** ", Don Thousand said simply.

"Tell me"! Vector yelled.

" **Silence! Now go! Like I told you we must hurry before Astral and Astrana come here** ", Don Thousand said.

Vector growled yet continued walking inside the ruins going down stairs to reach multiple passageways. "Now where"? He thought.

Then he gasped his eyes glowing as he began walking to one of the passageways stepping on the stairs it began to move downward as he gasped. "How could I have known of this secret passage? What is going on here"? He thought.

* * *

As the ship traveled through the dimensions inside while the others were sitting Yuma was toppling over the ship. "Wah! Ah! Ow that hurt", Yuma winced.

"Yuma you ok"? Lizzie asked worried.

"Yeah", Yuma winced.

"We told you to stay in your seat Yuma", Kotori sighed.

"More than once if I might add", Darka added.

"The ride seems a lot bumpier this time", Rio remarked.

"Thats for sure", Koru said clutching on his seat.

"This turbulence is a troubling phenomenon", Astrana frowned, as Yuma tried to get up but failing.

"Indeed I wonder what could be its cause", Astral said.

Then Yuma was sent flying hitting the ceiling before toppling and rolling on the floor. "I guess this is our in flight entertainment", Shark remarked, everyone sweatdropping as they watched Yuma.

"Well it is entertaining", Blackmist remarked.

"Blackmist"! Harumi scolded.

"Oh please Harumi you honestly say this isn't humorus"? Blackmist smirked.

Harumi about to speak but then thought watching Yuma then sighed. "Ok I'll admit it's kinda funny", she admitted.

"Told you", Blackmist chuckled, poking her nose.

Harumi squeaked covering her nose the others watching. "I really don't understand the relationship here", Sirius remarked.

"Neither can I and I helped formed it", Darka sighed.

"What do you think Manami-? Manami-chan"? Lyra said confused.

Manami was still looking at Sky Pegasus oblivious to her surroundings a frown on her face. "She's been like that ever since we left the ruins", Shane frowned.

"I guess she must be still confused of what happened back there", Antares frowned.

Sirius gulped worried by this as Darka frowned then looked around. "And not just that Hotaru isn't here. Where did she go"? Darka questioned.

"I think she mentioned of going outside to the masts", Blackmist voiced out, watching Yuma hit the ceiling again.

"What?! Why would she do that"? Lizzie gasped.

"Said something about getting air", Blackmist shrugged.

"Someone should go check on her", Astrana said.

Then they saw a glow they all looked to see Sirius's deck glow then a light shot out surprising everyone. "I take it someone volunteered", Astral remarked.

Outside the ship Hotaru sat on the highest part of the mast her closed of meditation thoughts going in her head. "I don't get it. How was I able to read that myral in the ruins? And why did I get so emotional about it too? It's almost as if… I saw it for myself".

Then Hotaru groaned yelling in frustration. "UGH! This is going to drive me crazy"! She yelled out annoyed.

" _Arf_ "!

Hotaru blinked and groaned. "Oh no I'm hearing things", she groaned.

" _Arf! Arf_ "!

Hotaru jumped then looked and was shocked to see a white wolf pup looking at her cheerfully with another happy bark. " _Arf_ "! It barked.

Hotaru blinked but then smiled. "Well hey little guy", she cooed, petting him.

The wolf pup barked happily jumping on her lap Hotaru looked surprised but giggled petting his head. "Well I know you're a duel monster spirit. What's your name"? She asked.

The wolf pup barked and Hotaru managed to catch a little bit of it. "Corvus? Is that your name"? She asked.

The wolf pup Corvus barked happily and nodded Hotaru smiled and petted him. "Well it's nice to meet you Corvus my name is"-!

Hotaru gasped feeling pain in her head she shrieked and clutched her head in pain Corvus saw this and whimpered in worry as she panted. "M-my head it hurts", she winced, then gasped.

 _"Aww they're so precious"._

 _"I know, right? The white one over there is Corvus"._

 _"Aww he's so cute"._

Hotaru gasped panting heavily clutching the mast tightly Corvus whimpered licking her cheek Hotaru gulped air and slowly patted Corvus. "It's ok I'm fine really", she tried to assure.

But Hotaru couldn't help but pale. "What was that? A vision or something? And why did I hear Sirius"? She thought.

She hugged Corvus burying her face in his fur. "What in the world is happening to me"? She thought.

* * *

Vector walked on the ledge with a throne to show a field. "So this is where the ruler dealt with his enemies and passed judgement", he thought.

Then he saw a an axe at the center as she shuddered a bit. "So what am I supposed to do here"? He questioned.

" **You are to place this card where the Number is and it will do the rest** ", Don Thousand said.

A card then appeared before Vector where it radiated a dark energy he took it and threw it at the axe the card was then absorbed by it as the axe then radiate the dark energy then suddenly a Battle Ox suddenly appeared roaring in pain before disappearing along with the axe leaving the card with the dark energy. "I take it that was the guardian to the Number", Vector said.

" **Indeed but it was no match for my power now we shall wait until Astral and Astrana come here with Blackmist and it will do all the work** ", Don Thousand said.

"Hmph fine then", Vector scowled.

* * *

The group had reached their destination walking in front of the ruined castle. "Guys check it out that must be where the Number is", Yuma said.

"It will be hard with a place this size", Darka remarked.

Hotaru looked at the ruins with narrowed eyes. "What is this? I feel something from this place. But what"? She thought.

"Firefly-chan"?

Hotaru blinked and looked to see Sirius and Antares looking at her worried. "You ok"? Antares asked.

"Um yeah I am. Why ask"? She asked.

"You seem to have a suspicious look on you face. Do you sense something"? Sirius asked.

Hotaru blinked surprised but then sighed as they walked with the others. "I'm not sure to be honest it's just something about this place doesn't seem right to me", she said.

"I hear you it's giving me the chills", Antares shivered.

"Heh I guess that's one way of putting it", Hotaru chuckled.

They then reached the entrance to the ruins. "Ok let's go inside", Yuma said.

"I'll go first", Hotaru said.

Hotaru walked in first but once she stepped inside she gasped. "Is something wrong Hotaru"? Harumi asked.

Suddenly flashes were in her mind being in a battlefield of a horrible war hearing the cries of people losing their lives the sight of blood before her eyes Hotaru covered her mouth feeling her stomach turn quickly running out shocking everyone. "Hotaru"?! They called.

Once she reached the woods Hotaru vomited by a bush coughing as she did when the others caught up to her she was heavily leaning on a tree pale as a sheet coughing and shaking like a leaf. "Hotaru what happened over there"? Darka asked, walking to her sister.

When Darka reached to touch Hotaru's shoulder Hotaru gasp flinching and slapping Darka's hand away shocking everyone Hotaru blinked shocked herself as she looked at her hand then Sirius walked over to Hotaru being careful and gently placed his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "Hotaru its ok its just us", he said.

Hotaru blinked for a moment before relaxing her shoulders drooping. "S-sorry about that", she sighed.

"What happened back there? You look to have saw a ghost or something", Shane remarked.

"You must've saw something bad since you lost your lunch", Kotori grimaced, noticing the vomit.

Hotaru shook her head rubbing her face. "No I… When I stepped in I saw a image a v-vison of sorts", she said.

"What kind of vision"? Lyra asked worried.

Hotaru shuddered remembering it. "I saw… A battlefield of a war it was in one word horrible so many people losing their lives and the blood", she began.

But then Hotaru covered her mouth again her stomach turning by just the thought. "Sis that's enough don't go too far", Darka said quickly.

Hotaru nodded panting as Sirius rubbed her back in worry. "Well that explains the vomit then", Manami twitched.

"It does"? Elizabeth asked.

"Oh right you guys don't know Hotaru here has haemophobia", Koru said.

"Hae what"? Yuma questioned confused.

"Haemophobia it's a phobia of blood", Hotaru sighed.

"A phobia of blood"? Antares said surprised.

"Just the sight of blood makes her sick really. But Hotaru why did you have that vision"? Darka asked confused.

"Don't ask me I have no idea", Hotaru said.

Sirius and Antares looked at one another. "Hotaru maybe you should go back to the ship", Sirius said.

"Yeah I don't think you should keep going if this keeps up", Antares began.

"I'll be fine really I don't think it'll happen again", Hotaru sighed, finally relaxing.

"You think"? Shark questioned with a frown.

Darka sighed. "Fine but at least let Sirius and Antares walk next to you in case ok"? She said.

Hotaru chuckled and nodded wrapping her arms around Sirius's and Antares's shoulders. "Sure you got it. Ok with you two"? She asked them.

"It's what Darka asked us to do", Sirius sighed.

"Don't worry Hotaru we got you", Antares grinned.

Hotaru chuckled as they walked back to go inside the ruins Rio grew wide eyed. "Yuma, Darka this place feels dangerous", she said.

"Dangerous"? Yuma said worried.

"I just think that the best thing to do is stay out of there", Rio said.

"Rio as much as I want to do that you know we have no choice but to go the Legendary Number is in there we have to get it before the Barians do", Darka said.

"Darka makes a valid point", Astrana said.

"Indeed we have to proceed on", Astral said.

"Then we'll have to do it carefully and I'm looking at you Hotaru", Rio said.

"Hey I didn't ask for that vision", Hotaru scowled.

They then walked inside walking down some stairs. "Its kinda spooky in here", Kotori said.

"Yeah and creepy", Elizabeth shivered.

"Here let me make a light", Hotaru said.

Hotaru focused her powers in her hand but to her shock nothing happened. "Huh? Why isn't it working"? She said shocked.

"Maybe you should have a breather Hotaru", Manami frowned.

"Yeah I can form some light", Darka said.

Darka then formed a small sphere of light in her hand everyone looking at it in awe as Hotaru looked at her hand. "What's going on? How can I not be able to use my powers? Could it be the ruins"? She thought, then shivered.

"Hey look at the walls", Rio suddenly said.

They all look as to see pictures."All these drawings must tell a story", Shark said.

"Like back at the other ruins", Koru said.

"But what do they say"? Harumi asked, Darka holding up the light so they all could see.

"It's the story of the ancients and their sadness", Rio said.

"Yes she's right I can feel it", Hotaru said with a shiver.

"Such pain and sadness it's unbearable".

"What are they grieving about"? Yuma asked.

"Can we just find the Number and get out of here please"? Kotori frowned.

"The grief of those past lives shed tears and it can't be healed with time", Rio said.

"For they have been through much suffering their deaths unfair and unjust", Hotaru added with a pained look.

Then Rio's eyes glowed green with a green aura around her. "What in the world"? Koru gasped.

"This is the legend of this cursed place ages ago a cruel prince lived in this palace and ruled the island he looked on all people with suspicions so he executed his servants but the hateful prince soon discovered he had nothing left but his own cruelty", she said.

Rio then gasped her eyes going back to normal and the green aura gone as she fell from exhausted Shark gasped and caught her. "I'm fine now", she said with a weak smile.

"This ancient ruler. Why would he betray those he should've protected"? Astral thought.

Blackmist looked at Rio looking at the images Harumi noticing this. "Is something wrong Blackmist"? She asked.

"Nothing I was only thinking that at one time I maybe would've liked this ruler but then again that was the old me one who craved on the suffering of his enemies", Blackmist sighed.

Harumi looked at him then gently took his hand making him look at her surprised as she gently smiled at him. "LIke you said that was the old you now you don't think that. Right"? She asked.

He looked surprised but then smiled and nodded cupping her cheek making her squeak. "Yes for now I only wish to protect you that is all", he said.

She blushed but had a small smile on her face the others looking. "I really don't know the relationship here", Darka said.

"I don't think any of us does", Astrana said.

"But really though this place it might really be cursed", Yuma said.

Hotaru couldn't help but frown as they walk wanting to disagree with Yuma not feeling the same about it as they walked reaching different passages. "Now where do we go"? Kotori asked.

Yuma looked then noticed a star images on one of the pillars. "Maybe that star might be a guide post", Yuma said, pointing at it.

"You think"? Darka asked looking at it.

"But what if it isn't"? Kotori asked.

"Yeah it could be a trap", Rio said.

"She's right we should try a different route", Hotaru said frowning.

"Don't worry just follow me", Yuma said, walking to the way.

They all looked worried as they followed Hotaru, Sirius, and Antares hesitantly. "I have a bad feeling", Hotaru frowned wanting to turn back.

"Yeah maybe we should turn back", Antares said.

"You think Yuma will listen"? Sirius sighed.

"With his stubbornness I highly doubt it", Antares sighed himself.

"Like someone else we know", Lyra said hearing the conversation.

"Yeah… Hey"! Antares said catching on.

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle at Antares but then they heard a rumbling sound. "What was that noise"? Rio asked.

They all looked and and gasped to see a boulder toward them. "Does that answer your question"?! Shane yelled.

"What do we do"?! Kotori gasped.

"Run"! Yuma yelled.

They all quickly began running the boulder getting closer to them. "Yuma it's getting closer"! Kotori yelled.

"Yuma there should be another marking ahead"! Hotaru yelled.

"Huh"?! Yuma gasped then looked and saw another star mark.

"Another star"!

Yuma quickly pressed the mark and the wall lifted to a small ledge they all quickly got on as the boulder rolled past them they all breathed in relief. "Thank Crimson we're safe", Darka sighed in relief.

"No harm done", Yuma said.

"What?! We followed your lead and we almost got squashed"! Shark yelled.

"Yeah if it weren't for Hotaru telling you about the star mark"! Sirius yelled.

"Wait a minute. Hotaru how did you knew that star mark was going to be there"? Rio asked confused.

"Huh"? Hotaru blinked.

"Yeah how did you know"? Yuma asked.

Hotaru blinked again rubbing her head confused. "I… I don't how I just did", she said with a frown.

"That doesn't make any sense", Shark frowned.

"I know it doesn't but its the truth", Hotaru sighed.

"Let's just drop it for now", Manami sighed.

"I bet it mightve been my dad who left those marks", Yuma smiled.

"What makes you say that"? Koru asked.

"He always does stuff like that he must've marked the path with stars to show the best way to avoid the traps", Yuma said.

"Now that is smart", Rio smiled.

"That's Kazuma-sensei for you", Darka chuckled.

"Do you know Yuma's dad Darka"? Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Yeah he's an old friend of my dad he always asked my dad for the best places to explore and for some good equipment Kazuma-sensei was the one who gave me good pointers and stuff for my dueling", Darka smiled.

"He's a good man too Yuma's lucky to have a great guy like him as a dad", Hotaru nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I know", Yuma chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Then Yuma leaned on the wall causing it to shift and trapdoors opened under his and Shark's feet. "Ahh"! They yelled falling in.

"Yuma"! Kotori and Darka gasped.

"Shark"! Manami and Rio gasped.

Then trapdoors opened under them. "You gotta be kidding me"! Hotaru yelled, as they all fell in.

They all were then going down from slides in different directions. "I dont like it here"! Kotori yelled.

Then Yuma fell to the floor. "Ugh oh man", Yuma winced.

"Are you alright"? Astral asked.

"Yeah I think"-

"AHH"!

Darka suddenly fell landing on top of Yuma. "Ack"! He yelped.

"Ow that hurt", Darka winced.

"Darka you should move you're hurting Yuma", Astrana said.

"Huh"? Darka said then looked down and gasped to see he was on Yuma's back.

"Oh man sorry Yuma"!

Darka quickly got off of Yuma as he groaned getting up. "I'm really sorry Yuma", Darka apologized again.

"Hey don't worry about it Darka its"-

"Move"!

They gasped and quickly moved as Hotaru landed in on her feet followed by Sirius and Antares.

"You guys too huh", Hotaru sighed.

"But where are we"? Yuma said.

Then they looked and gasped to see they were in a cage. "Oh just great", Sirius groaned.

"Guys you ok"? Darka called.

"We're fine here"! Harumi called being with Kotori, Rio, and Lizzie.

"Same here", Shark said, Manami, Koru, and Shane with him.

"Glad the others are ok", Yuma said, clutching on the bars.

"Guess this was a trap", Kotori said.

"No thanks to Yuma activating it", Blackmist scoffed.

"Hey I didn't mean to"! Yuma yelled.

"He's right Blackmist it was an accident", Harumi frowned.

"Hmph", Blackmist scoffed, Harumi sighed.

"Heyllo Yuma, Darka." Vector smirked as he sat on the throne that was facing across from the cages. He glanced at the big group; his grin extended across his face. "I see you brought more friends with you. More friends for me to crush!"

"Vector"! Yuma gasped.

"So he got here first that must mean he has the Number", Darka growled. Vector grinned.

"Of course I have the Number! I got here first!" Vector continued. "But since you came all this way, I'll give you a consolation prize." Some of chains came down from the ceiling so Vector could pull one of them; allowing only Yuma, Hotaru, Darka, Antares, and Sirius to get out of the cages.

"One of you will duel winner gets the card", Vector smirked.

"That sounds fine to me as long as you don't get it", Yuma said. Vector chuckled darkly at Yuma's statement.

Then the ground tilted causing them to fall to a ledge of sorts spikes appearing behind them so they couldn't get away.

"That hurt", Yuma groaned rubbing his head. Vector chuckled darkly once again.

"I suppose I should mention, if you don't know the mechanics of how thing works; there's no getting out!" He stares at the ones he released from their cage before continuing. "The Number has taught a lot about the tricks and traps of the Labyrinth of Screams. That's what they call it ya know."

"Quit messing with us! There's no way we can duel on this tiny pedestal"! Yuma yelled.

"That's why only one of you duels one of you shall step up to the center here", Vector smirked.

"Who should duel him then"? Darka asked.

"I will".

Hotaru jumped off the pedestal with a flip landed at the center a cold look in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles. "I've been wanting to take this guy out since we first met him", he smirked.

"Oh did I forgot to mention you won't be dueling me"? Vector asked with a smirk.

"What are you getting at"? Hotaru questioned. But then Hotaru gasped.

"What's this dark power I'm sensing"? She thought.

She looked and then saw the card at the field.

"Is that the Number Card? But why is it giving off such a dark energy"? She thought shocked.

"You see the one you'll be dueling is none other than Number 96", Vector smirked.

"What"?! Hotaru gasped.

"There's no way Blackmist would work for you Vector", Darka growled.

"True not by his own free will of course but of course I already had a plan for that", Vector said darkly.

He snapped his fingers and the card began to rise shocking them then Hotaru gasped. "Blackmist disappear now"! She yelled.

"What"? Blackmist gasped.

"Too late"! Vector smirked. The card was then shot off in the cell hitting Blackmist.

"AHHHHH"! Blackmist yelled in pain.

"Blackmist"! Harumi gasped in horror.

"What are you doing to him"?! Darka yelled.

"Lets just say I've added a little something in the card that will allow the Number to take control of Blackmist's body and will", Vector smirked.

"What"?! They gasped. Vector began to laugh darkly at there insolence.

Then Blackmist slumped now covered in the dark energy. "Blackmist"? Harumi said weakly, reaching out to him.

Blackmist lifted his head his eyes glowing dark pink making them gasp as he then floated to the center a bit away from Hotaru as he faced her. " _I am the Number of these ruins if you wish to retrieve me then prove to me your power_ ", he said.

"You gotta be kidding me", Antares gasped.

Vector laughed darkly. "Hahahaha! Well what will you do Hotaru? Can you really go against one of your own allies"? He smirked.

"How about you shut your damn trap", she said with distaste. Vector on the other hand, decided to ignore such a command as she continued.

"Here's the difference between me and Darka I don't hold back on my opponents I go full force even if it's one of my allies being brainwashed and such I don't care I'll take them down regardless".

"She can't be serious"! Yuma gaped.

"Oh she is", Manami sweatdropped.

"She's always been like that", Darka sighed.

"Either friend or foe Hotaru hates going easy she goes full force and if they are being controlled she always says a good punch will knock some sense into them".

"Geez Hotaru sure has some violent policies", Antares sweatdropped.

Hotaru faced the possessed Blackmist. "So if I defeat you I get to retrieve you and free Blackmist from your control"? She asked.

" _That is correct_ ", the Number nodded.

"Heh then it's fine by me killing two birds with one stone", she smirked.

"Just be careful Firefly", Darka said.

"Leave it to me", Hotaru smirked.

" _Firefly? That is your name_ "? The Number asked.

Hotaru looked at him but nodded. "Thats right Hotaru Firefly Shinori", she said.

" _I see then I have one more request before we start this duel_ ", the Number said.

"A request"? Yuma said surprised.

"What kind of request"? Hotaru asked suspiciously.

" _I sense your skills are limited I wish for you to use the deck you are in sync with and in tune with that is my request_ ", the Number said.

"Huh? What's he talking about"? Yuma said confused.

Hotaru looked at the Number. "There's no way. Could he know"? She thought.

Hotaru reached for her knights deck looking at it for a moment then at the Number before she sighed putting it in her deck box. "Fine you got a deal I'll use my true deck the Millennium Deck", she said.

"Duel disk set"!

Hotaru set her duel disk while inserting a different deck shocking everyone as a purple duel disk appeared on Blackmist. "D-Gazer set"! Hotaru said, as the others put theirs on too.

"Lets duel"! Number 65 looked at the cards that were already in his hand. He placed his right hand atop of his deck.

"Here I go!" Number 65 drew his 6th card, and he also looked at it. Despite his draw, he still had everything he needed to get the upperhand. He pulled one card out of his hand and slapped it onto his D-Pad.

 _"First things first, I normal summon Judgement Lord-Garium in attack mode_." Number 65 spoke nonchalantly.

A dark robed man emerged onto the field, twirling his spear.

 _ **Judgement Lord-Garium**_

 _ **Level: 2**_

 _ **Atk Points: 0**_

 _ **Def Points: 0**_

He then grabbed 3 more cards from his hand and placed them into the Spell/Trap cards zones on his D-Pad.

 _"I now place 3 cards facedown, and end my turn_." Number 65 spoke. " _Now it is your turn. Show me what you got, Firefly_!"

"Hmph my turn I draw"! Hotaru yelled.

But as she did so the images returned to her full force making her quickly cover her mouth as she coughed . "Hotaru"! Darka and Manami yelled.

"What happened"?! Yuma gasped.

"There's a reason why Hotaru doesn't use her Millennium Deck anymore", Darka said grimly.

"In her last year in Heartland Academy when she uses the deck she began to see the same visions she saw when she entered here".

"Wait the same exact ones"?! Rio gasped.

"That's why she doesn't use it anymore and used the Knights! What was she thinking using it again"?! Manami said distressed.

Hotaru panted seeing her hand shaking. "I can't believe it just started the duel and already it's kicking in no it's even more worse inside here", she thought.

She gasped seeing the visions coming faster making her shake and clutch her chest feeling her breathing uneven. Vector cocked his head at the sight.

"Awww. What's wrong? Breathing going down?" Vector mocked. Hotaru glared at Vector yet couldn't help but feel her panic from the visions until...

 _'Mistress'!_

Hotaru gasped hearing a familiar warm voice in her mind. "Phoenix", she breathed.

 _'Yes listen to me closely you may not be able to use your flames at the moment but use your shadows they shall help you'_ , Phoenix instructed to her.

"Are you insane? You know I can't"-

 _'Mistress just trust me'_! Phoenix insisted.

Hotaru heard Phoenix's plea and sighed. "Alright I got it", she sighed, panting as she stood straight. Yuma looked at Hotaru, then at Number 65's monster before he spoke up, "I hope Hotaru will be okay. I mean, that monster on Number 65s' field has no attack points. So it must have a very powerful ability."

"Alright then".

They gasped as black shadows began swirling around Hotaru then enveloping her in a very dark gray aura as she breathed in. "Huh Phoenix was right I can breath easier now and the visions stopped too what a relief", she smiled a bit at this.

"Using her shadows yet no fire this is really not like Hotaru", Manami frowned.

Number 65 watched this as he looked at Hotaru. " _I see so this is your power_ ", he remarked.

"You can say that it's one of it anyway this is the shadows but I try hard not to use it it can take a toll on me", Hotaru sighed.

"But since I can't use my fire right now I had no choice but use my shadows now I can properly duel you, I summon _**Millennium Scribe** _ in attack mode".

And appearing on the field was an egyptian scribe who had black hair and pale green eyes.

 _ **Millennium Scribe**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1400**_

 _ **Def Points: 1700**_

"I activate his ability when I summon him I can add a spell card from my deck to my hand", Hotaru said, a card coming out from her deck as she added it to her hand. The others watched with interest. Number 65 said nothing; except continued to watch as Hotaru continued her turn as she looked at the spell and sighed. "I hope I won't have to use it", she thought, then spoke.

"Ok Scribe take down his Garium"!

The scribe rushed in his brush turning into a dagger as he was about to attack. Number 65 just stared, not impressed. He thrusted his hand forward.

" _I activate Garium's effect_!" Number 65 countered. " _When he's under attack by one of your monsters, I can negate that attack, then I can special summon another Judgement Lord-Garium from my hand or deck, with their effects negated_."

"What"?! Hotaru gasped. Vector laughed darkly at the failed attack.

"How priceless!" Vector giggled. "I should've bet my money on that! Or rather, something else..." Number 65 pulled his deck out of his deckholder, then searched for the said card, then slapped the card onto his D-Pad, then put his deck back into the deckholder; to which it auto shuffled. Astral observed the monsters.

 _ **Judgement Lord-Garium**_

 _ **Level: 2**_

 _ **Atk Points: 0**_

 _ **Def Points: 0**_

"Two monsters with the same level." Astral muttered. "This could pose a problem."

"He could either summon himself or summon another monster to summon Blackmist both in which pose great threats", Astrana frowned. Yuma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Plus, he still has 3 facedown cards." Yuma pointed out. Shark grunted.

"Yeah well, either way he's gonna lose to Hotaru."

"We don't know Hotaru's deck so she might have some tricks", Harumi said.

"Let's hope she does", Kotori said.

Sirius and Antares observed the duel worry evident in their eyes. "Tch I place three cards facedown and end my turn", she finished. Number 65 stared down at his deck; readying to draw his next card. Vector sat in his little throne, watching the duel as it progressed.

" _My turn; draw!"_ Number 65 declared as he did so.

He stared at the card, as if he expected to draw it. He placed it in his hand, then raised his arm upward.

" _I now overlay my 2 level 2 Judgment Lord-Gariums_!" Number 65 declared. Both monsters turned into purple streams of light as they soared to center of the field; where the overlay network portal awaited them.

"Here it comes"! Antares gasped.

" _Xyz Summon!"_ Black Mist called out. " _Appear! The cursed executioner of jugement Number 65: Djinn Buster_!" The overlay network exploded as the Number in question emerged onto the field, twirling his judgment spear. He wore robes of that of a judge.

 **Number 65: Djinn Buster**

 **Rank: 2**

 **Atk Points: 1300**

 **Def Points: 0**

 **Xyz Material: 2**

"So that's the Number", Hotaru said. "But now I activate my continuous trap! _**Millennium Curse!**_ Every time you Xyz summon a monster you take 1000 points of damage"!

"Awesome"! Yuma grinned.

"So take the damage"! Hotaru yelled. Electricity was shot out from the trap hitting Number 65. Black Mist on the other hand, was prepared for such a contingency. And to prove this, he thrusted his right hand at one of his facedowns.

" _I activate my own facedown. And it's called Judgement's Curse. How fitting for your trap. You see, as long as I control Number 65: Djinn Buster, I don't take any damage from your card effects. Also, I gain the amount I would've taken. And for the cherry on top, you take the damage I would've taken_!"

Yuma gulped "Uh, that's not good." he pointed out.

"I activate my second facedown **Dark Bribe**! With this your trap is negated and you get to draw a card"! Hotaru said.

"Thats great"! Lizzie gasped. Vector watched as Dark Bribe began to flash in an attempt to cancel Judgement's Curse continuous trap.

"I'm afraid...It won't work." Vector grinned maliciously. "See for yourself!" Unfortunately for Vector, his words were incorrect. And to prove this, Number 65 drew his card, thus his trap was destroyed and he took 1000 points of damage. He grunted in response.

 **Number 65's LP: 4000 - 3000**

Yuma slightly cheered. However, most of the others watching the duel looked a bit uneasy.

"You were saying Vector"? Hotaru smirked. Vector just grunted in response.

But then they heard a noise. "What was that"? Yuma asked.

Then suddenly they saw an ax falling toward them. "Get down"! Darka yelled.

The four quickly moved away while Astral and Astrana floated up missing the ax the others gasp. "Guys"! Hotaru gasped. Vector began to laugh insanely once more.

"I forgot to mention, whenever Number 65 here takes damage, or when you attack Hotaru, you'll be putting your friends, and family, in harm's way!" Vector laughed until he began to cough.

"Are you insane"?! Sirius yelled.

"Move"! Darka hissed, grabbing him before the ax could hit him.

"So every time Hotaru attacks Number 65", Kotori began.

"She's putting Yuma and the others at great risk", Rio finished.

"Now thats just evil", Shark said angrily.

Hotaru hissed and faced the Number. "And you're ok with this"? She questioned.

" _What he does with those traps are none of my concern all that matters is this duel and to see if you truly are her_ ", Number 65 said.

"Her"? Hotaru questioned.

"No"! Sirius and Antares thought.

" _Hm it seems I will have to explain_ ", Number 65 said.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There so go all done! 0713MM thanks again for helping me with this chapter!**

 **Hotaru: I knew I wasn't going to like this!**

 **Aurasoul: And its going to get worst for you so until next time everyone please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Darka: And where have you been?**

 **Aurasoul: One word school someone please do the disclaimer.**

 **Manami: I will Aurasoul doesn't own Zexal only her OCs except Sirius and Antares who belong to Barian-chan while she and Aurasoul own Lyra and Shane belongs to Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: So lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Number 65 snapped his fingers and the walls glowed to everyone's shock to show pictures. "Another mural"? Harumi said.

 _"I take it you have also read the mural of the prince of these ruins correct"?_ Number 65 asked.

"Yeah we did the mad prince who killed his followers", Hotaru frowned.

 _"Indeed but he wasn't always like that",_ Number 65 said.

"Huh? What are you talking about"? Shane questioned.

" _Before the prince was a kind man who hated war and would only wish to avoid conflict and war he was very accepting especially to her"._

Number 65 then pointed to part of the mural to show a person with gold wings on their arms. _"You see many years ago a demigod woman came to these lands leaving behind her homeland of the sands"._

"Demigod"? Yuma said confused.

"A person who had a god as their parent half human half god", Elizabeth explained softly.

"Wait I never heard of a demigod that had wings", Rio said confused.

"There would only be one kind who could".

They all looked at Hotaru who had a thoughtful look before snapping her fingers and pointed at the picture. "Land of the sands and golden wings no doubt she was the child of the Egyptian sun god Ra", she said.

 _"Indeed she had left her homeland injured and had crashed in front of the prince's palace unconscious there the prince's closest friends the knight and soldier found her stunned by her appearance yet took her in the castle and heal her",_ Number 65 said.

Sirius and Antares paled while Hotaru felt a slight pressure in her head she touched her temple confused as the number continued. " _The demigod awaked and was shocked by her surroundings but the knight and soldier assured her that she was safe stunned by this she questioned if their lord knew she was here and they assured her that their prince did knew and had told them to allow her to rest and heal until she would awakened the demigod was stunned by the prince's kindness and wished to see him upon meeting the prince and knowing him she had decided to serve under him as guardian of these lands becoming very close friends with the prince, the knight, the soldier, and a maiden in the kingdom the demigod would even go to the village to where the knight was born to play with the children and help the villagers there to her, her life was perfect"._

"But something happened something horrible", Hotaru stated, her eyes narrowed at Number 65.

"Enough we don't need to hear anymore", Vector said annoyed.

" _I am the one running this duel I do not need to listen to you",_ Number 65 said coldly.

Vector was shocked and angered by the Number's answer as Number 65 continued. " _But indeed it did not last upon the death of the prince's parents it had driven him mad no longer the kind prince but the mad prince who only craved battle and needless bloodshed the knight, unable to continue following the prince with the decisions he was making, left the prince's side leaving only the demigod and soldier to continue serving him the demigod and the soldier didn't wish to follow the prince's orders but stayed by his side hoping that soon he would return to his senses it was then they had entered war with another kingdom in the seas it had been a gruesome battle which in the end the prince lost his life by his own cruelty but before doing so left his kingdom to his guardian the demigod"._

They all gasped in surprised Hotaru feeling the pressure in her mind worsening making her wince. _"The demigod was horrified and filled with despair for losing her prince but knew she had to continue and live in the legacy he once had of his kindness and bring the kingdom to its former glory but unknown to her the soldier had found the prince's body unknown of what had truly killed the prince but had thought the prince was killed by the knight finding his sword there a dark force possessed the soldier that day"._

"Stop that's enough"! Antares yelled, but Number 65 continued.

 _"And so with other soldiers of the kingdom he managed to find the soldier burned down the knight's village and killed the knight"._

They all gasped in horror Antares and Sirius paled while Hotaru's eyes widen in shock covering her mouth. "He... He didn't, he couldn't have, he wouldn't"! She yelled.

 _"Indeed he did the demigod had found out about this and was consumed by anger and betrayal by the soldier for killing their friend and destroying the village she had planned on going after him but her ally a queen of a neighboring kingdom insisted that the demigod focused on her own kingdom for it was still in shambles and so the demigod followed her words and rebuild the kingdom alongside a wolf who she had token in and had indeed rebuild it to its former glory but the demigod couldn't ever forget the soldier or his betrayal and so by leaving the kingdom to one of her loyal soldiers and left in search for the soldier._

 _Indeed she had found him being tended by the maiden it had turned out that the soldier had become ill not having much time left yet the demigod forcefully interrogated the soldier who had indeed admit that he did kill the knight and destroyed the village he himself guilty of it for all that time he was hidden but the demigod refused to believe his guilt her anger blinding her",_ Number 65 then faced Hotaru.

Hotaru was paling disbelief in her eyes as Number 65 spoke. " _Do you see where this had led"?_ He asked.

She clutched her arm tightly glaring at the Number. "What does that story have to do with me"? She snarled.

"I see now".

They all looked at Astral who had a stunned and understanding look on his face. "You assume that Hotaru is the demigod in the mural", he said.

"What"?! Rio and Kotori gasped.

"There's no way"! Shark said.

"Astral you cant be serious! Theres no way Hotaru is the demigod in the mural"! Yuma said in disbelief.

"No maybe she was".

They all looked at Astrana who had a grim look. "For all we know Hotaru could be the reincarnation of the demigod all those years ago", she said.

Darka and Manami gasped while Sirius, Antares, and Lyra paled in horror. " _Precisely that is correct that this woman standing before us is indeed the demigod reborn or so I am guessing that is why"-_

"Don't give me that load of bull".

They all gasped at Hotaru who's face was shadowed so no one could see her expression as she snarled angrily. "You're saying I'm a demigod who couldn't protect her prince, a demigod who couldn't save the knight who was her closest friend, and also saying... That I'm the demigod who killed the soldier"? She said coldly.

"That's a whole load of trash"!

Hotaru's stormy gray eyes had darkened to look black her face filled in malice that shocked and frightened the others for her reaction and her words. "Listen here you sorry excuse of a Legendary Number I am not that demigod cause there's a difference between me and her and its this I would never let the people I cared about die let alone kill them I rather kill myself to save them if I had to", she snarled, running her thumb over her neck to prove her point.

 _"Hmph we shall see for ourselves then I place a card facedown and end my turn",_ Number 65 said.

"My turn, draw! I special summon _**Millennium Sage**_ in attack mode"!

And an old man in Egyptian robes appeared on the field wielding a long staff which he used as a walking stick.

 _ **Millennium Sage**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1500**_

 _ **Def Points: 1800**_

"I can special summon him if I have another Millennium monster on the filed next his effect activates when he's summoned on the field for every Millennium monster on the fieldI draw one card since there's two I draw two cards"! She said, drawing her two cards.

"Now I release my sage and scribe"!

Both monsters disappeared a scorching wind blew making them gasp as a scythe appeared Hotaru gripped it tightly as she twirled it. "Appear mighty bird of the eternal flames spread your burning flames and reduce all your enemies to ashes", she chanted darkly.

She then threw the scythe as it spin and it cut the winds to shreds before disappearing as a loud screech was heard. "Soar now my familiar! _**Millennium Blazing Phoenix**_ "!

And appearing down was the phoenix monster as she flew to the field to be in front of Hotaru and let out a loud screech.

 _ **Millennium Blazing Phoenix**_

 _ **Level: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2800**_

 _ **Def Points: 3000**_

"Its Phoenix"! Manami gasped.

"But she cant attack as long as we're still here", Lyra said.

"Move"! Darka hissed, pulling Lyra back from the axe again.

Antares looked at them then at Hotaru then stepped up. "Hotaru focus on the duel don't worry about us! Take that number down"! He yelled.

"What"?! The others yelled.

"Are you so sure about that Antares"? Vector smirked.

Antares frowned at Vector but then gasped seeing the axe coming quickly Darka formed a shield with her powers blocking the axe making them gasped. "Go Hotaru! Attack"! Darka yelled.

Hotaru was still seething in anger yet nodded as she raised her arm. "Phoenix attack Djinn Buster! Scorching Blazing Blade"!

Phoenix screeched as she then flew covered in flames heading straight toward Djinn Buster. "And Phoenix's effect activates! When battling an Xyz monster it's effects are negated and she absorbs its overlay units and she gains 300 Atk points for ever overlay unit she absorbs"! Hotaru said.

" _Unfortunately I cant let you do that I counter that effect by activating Djinn Buster's effect by using one overlay unit your monster's effects are negated and you take 500 points of damage",_ Number 65 said.

"What"?! Hotaru said shocked.

"An effect that counters Phoenix's effect"?! Darka gasped.

 _ **"** And that's not all I activate my trap card **Judged Sins**_ _with this battle damage I would've taken is dealt to you",_ Number 65 said.

"No way"! They gasped.

"So the 500 points of damage plus battle damage", Yuma began.

"That equals to 2000 points of damage", Sirius said grimly.

Djinn Buster slashed Phoenix blocking her effects as well as blocking her attack sending out shockwaves that hit Hotaru. "ARGH"! She cried out.

 **Hotaru's LPs: 4000 - 2000**

"Hotaru are you ok"?! Lyra called.

Hotaru stood up with a low growl. "I place a card facedown and end my turn", she snarled.

"Hotaru you have to calm down you cant let your anger get to you", Astrana said.

"Shut it".

Astrana gasped by the dark growl from Hotaru. "You telling me to calm down when that number accused me of being that demigod? Screw it claiming I was someone who couldn't protect her friends and killed one of them that's an insult I'm not going to leave lying down", Hotaru said darkly.

"Cant say I blame her on that telling Hotaru something like that is insulting her Hotaru's like... A guardian who lives to protect", Manami said.

Sirius and Antares gasped at this as Darka nodded. "Yeah that's why she can be quite protective of us", Darka said.

Number 65 smirked. " _A guardian who lives to protect? You are truly are like the demigod no matter how much you deny it",_ he remarked.

"Why don't you get on with your turn", Hotaru said darkly.

 _"Alright I shall make you remember. My turn, draw",_ Number 65 said, drawing his card.

"That Number is being too independent", Vector frowned.

 **"As long as he defeats her we will be able to claim him and Blackmist so until then keep your opinions to yourself",** Don Thousand told him.

Vector scoffed as he watched the duel go on. _"I summon_ **Malicevorous Spoon** _in attack mode",_ Number 65 said.

And the spoon wielding fiend monster appeared on the field.

 **Malicevorous Spoon**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 100**

 **Def Points: 0**

 _"Then by sending Malicevorous Knife to the graveyard I can special summon_ **Malicevorous Fork** ".

And the fork wielding fiend appeared beside Spoon.

 **Malicevorous Fork**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 400**

 **Def Points: 400**

 _"And there's more Malicevorus Spoon allows me to special summon a Malicevorus monster from my graveyard so I summon_ **Malicevorous Knife** ".

And the knife wielding monster appeared from the graveyard to the field.

 **Malicevorous Knife**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 600**

 **Def Points: 100**

"Wait this strategy"! Darka gasped.

" _Now I overlay Spoon, Fork, and Knife to build the overlay network. A monster who cloaks in darkness who uses my opponent's strength against them I Xyz summon_ **Number 96: Blackmist** "!

They all gasped as Blackmist appeared on the field next to Djinn Buster.

 **Number 96: Blackmist**

 **Rank: 2**

 **Atk Points: 100**

 **Def Points: 100**

"Blackmist"! Harumi gasped.

"So he's taking advantage of controlling Blackmist by summoning him", Shane said.

"My trap _**Millennium's Curse**_ activates! Since you Xyz summoned you take 1000 points of damage", Hotaru said.

And the trap card launched a sand tornado hitting Number 65 making him take 1000 points in damage.

 **Number 65's LPs: 3000 - 2000**

 _"Now Blackmist attack Phoenix and his effect activates by using one overlay unit I halve your monster's Atk Points and Blackmist gains that halved points. Shadow Gain"!_

Blackmist unleashed the dark mist at Phoenix causing her to screech as her Atk Points decreased.

 _ **Millennium Blazing Phoenix**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2800 - 1400**_

 _ **Number 96: Blackmist**_

 _ **Atk Points: 100 - 1500**_

"Phoenix"! Hotaru gasped.

 _"Now attack Blackmist, Black Mirage Whip"!_ Number 65 yelled.

Blackmist launched out his whip like tentacles and destroyed Phoenix and grabbing Hotaru by the neck and slamming her down. "Urk"! She choked out.

"Hotaru"! They yelled.

"Heh not bad", Vector smirked.

 **Hotaru's LPs: 2000 - 1900**

Hotaru coughed as she stood up rubbing her neck before clutching her head pain searing through it. " _And don't think I'm done yet Djinn Buster attack her directly",_ Number 65 ordered.

Djinn Buster then raised one of his bladed hands and Hotaru gasped as he strike at her. "AHHHH"! She cried out, dropping to her knees.

 **Hotaru's LPs: 1900 - 600**

"Hotaru no"! Darka yelled.

"She only has 600 LPs left", Yuma said worried.

Hotaru panted but then gasped.

 _"I'm sorry"._

 _"Sorry doesn't cut it! You didn't felt their pain like I did! Feeling the pain of being burned alive! The agony you caused! Or the pain of being slashed then stabbed dying of that horrible pain"!_

 _"I'll make sure you feel the same pain they all went through"._

"No I didn't", she gasped, her face horrified.

"NOOOOOOO"!

They all gasped to see Hotaru screaming clutching her head tightly in agony and despair. " _It seems she is remembering",_ Number 65 remarked.

"NO! I couldn't have killed him! No I couldn't have! NOOOO"! Hotaru screamed in agony.

"Its like Manami all over again", Koru said.

"No this was way worse then me more painful and terrible", Manami said paling.

"Ha how the mighty have fallen especially for such a high and mighty woman such as herself its quite entertaining to watch though hahahaha"! Vector laughed.

"Be quite Vector"! Yuma yelled.

"Hotaru you have to snap out of it! Hotaru"! Antares yelled.

But Hotaru didn't looked as if she could hear Antares still clutching her head tightly her eyes wide in panic feeling the pain worsening as the images continued on. _"This shows she is indeed the demigod from the past even she can not escape on what she has done",_ Number 65 said.

"Darka cant you get us down there"? Sirius questioned.

Darka frowned looking at the axe as it continues to hit her shield then gasped. "Yuma you thinking what I'm thinking"? She said.

Yuma looked confused but then followed her gaze and gasped then nodded. "Yeah I do", he nodded.

She nodded back. "Lyra, Sirius hold on to me tight Antares you follow Yuma", she instructed.

"Wait what are you two planning"? Sirius questioned.

"Just trust them Sirius", Astrana said.

"They seem to be onto something", Astral added.

Sirius looked at them but then groaned and nodded grabbing onto Darka's left arm tightly while Lyra grabbed Darka's right and Antares stood next to Yuma. "Ok... Now"! Darka yelled.

The shield shattered just as the axe was about to come toward them Darka's wings then appeared as she flew up with Sirius and Lyra gripping tightly to her gasping in shock. "Get ready to jump Antares"! Yuma yelled.

"Not like I have a choice"! Antares said.

Yuma then looked down and gasped to see another Kings Coin. "Dad's coin", he said, before holding it tightly.

Then with that both Yuma and Antares jumped grabbing onto the handle of the axe making the others gasp. "What are they"?! Vector gasped.

"Have they lost their minds"?! Koru yelled.

"What was your first clue"?! Shane couldn't help but say.

"Yuma no"! Kotori and Lizzie gasped.

"Antares"! Sirius and Lyra yelled.

"AHHHH"! Yuma and Antares screamed as the axe swung.

Once the axe was over the other podium they quickly jumped landing on it. "I don't think so"! Vector yelled, pulling on another chain.

Yuma and Antares looked and gasped to see a stone ball heading toward them. "Jump"! Yuma yelled.

They quickly jumped off the podium as it was crushed by the bolder before landing on the next podium and jumping to the field safety. "We did it"! Yuma gasped.

"That's the last time I go with your crazy plans Yuma, Darka"! Antares said, as Darka landed next to them with Sirius and Lyra.

"Hey it worked didn't it", Darka sighed.

"That was reckless even for you guys"! Kotori yelled.

"That's for sure"! Rio also yelled.

"You could've gotten yourselves killed"! Manami added.

"But we didn't", Yuma said.

"Ugh you'll regret this Yuma, Darka"! Vector yelled angrily.

"Hotaru"! Lyra gasped.

The others gasped and quickly ran to Hotaru who was still clutching her head hyperventilating. "Hotaru its us please you have to snap out of it"! Darka said.

"Come on Firefly-chan"! Antares said.

But hearing Antares's voice made her gasp. "NOOO"! She screeched.

Antares gasped as Number 65 spoke. _"Its useless to try to get through to her she will only continue to suffer with the sins she had made in the past nothing can save her",_ he said.

"Says you"! Yuma yelled.

"Please Hotaru you have to break free from this", Astrana spoke to Hotaru.

Hotaru was panting as she let go of her head fisting her hands tightly as they fell to the floor. _"She will not hear your voices she will only hear the haunting images that she sees that will plague her"-_

"Shut up".

They all gasped seeing Hotaru on her hands and knees growling like a feral creature as her shadows emanated from her making them all step back in shock her hair covering her face as she growled. "RRRRAAAAAHHHH"! She yelled.

Hotaru then slammed her forehead on the stone floor making them all gasped in horror cracks forming from where she hit her head Vector gaping in shock while Number 65 looked stunned slowly Hotaru then began to stand up blood dripping as she panted. "Much better... That really cleared my head", she panted.

She then raised her head to show a large bruise that was slightly covered in shadows but still bled down her face. "H-Hotaru", Sirius said paling.

Hotaru ripped her lab coat off her and used it to wipe the blood off her face and dropping it to the floor her gray eyes now clear as she let out a sigh. "Sorry you guys I made you worry. Didn't I"? She said.

She gave them a sad smile stunning them. "Don't worry I'll end this quickly I promise", she said.

"And how do you plan on doing that Hotaru? You only have 600 LPs left your defeat is guaranteed"! Vector said.

Hotaru glared at him before facing Number 65. "I activate my trap card _**Sympathy of the Millennium**_! I can only activate this trap if one of my Millennium monsters was destroyed and I take more than 1000 points of damage for every Millennium monster in my graveyard I get to draw a card since there are three I get to draw three cards", she said, drawing her cards.

 _"Hmm you managed to fight your way through the past impressive I end my turn",_ Number 65 said, and thought.

 _"Let us see how she fights now"._

Hotaru let out a breath to make herself relax. "Its my turn draw"! She said.

"Now I activate Phoenix's second effect! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon Phoenix from the graveyard to the field"!

"What"?! Vector yelled shock.

"Impressive", Astral said.

"Reborn from the ashes and return to the battle _**Millennium Blazing Phoenix**_ "! Hotaru yelled.

And a storm of ash blew through the field before it burned in flames and Phoenix appeared back to the field.

 _ **Millennium Blazing Phoenix**_

 _ **Level: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2800**_

 _ **Def Points: 3000**_

"Great she has Phoenix back on the field", Shark said.

"Hmph it wont change a thing Djinn Buster can still counter her effect and Blackmist's effect will only absorb her Atk points", Vector smirked.

"Yes that is true my phoenix is in a disadvantage that is why she is going to fight with her true strength", Hotaru said.

"What"? Vector said shocked.

"True strength"? Rio said confused.

"What does she mean"? Shanwequestioned.

Hotaru took out one card from her hand looking at it. "To be completely honest I had hoped not to use this card even Phoenix doesn't like using it", she said with a soft sigh.

Phoenix cooed nudging Hotaru who smiled softly stroking Phoenix's feathers. "But it seems we have no choice", Hotaru said.

"Hotaru"? Darka said confused.

But Hotaru only sighed again and grew serious. "I activate the spell card _**Flames of the Underworld**_ "! She yelled.

And appearing on the field were pitch black flames as they blazed fiercely. "With this I can overlay it and Phoenix to Xyz summon a certain monster from my extra deck", Hotaru said.

"What"?! Vector gasped.

"Certain monster"? Kotori said.

"I overlay my level 8 Phoenix and the flames of the Underworld to build the overlay network"! Hotaru yelled.

The black flames then shot toward Phoenix covering her in darkness of flames as she screeched before becoming a garnet colored light and going to the spiraling portal of the overlay network. "Mighty phoenix bare your form while carrying your great sins of death", Hotaru chanted.

Chains shot out of the portal making them all gasp as Hotaru grabbed them and pulled. "Return to your form in the flames of the underworld baring the chains of your sins. I Xyz summon, appear _**Millennium Underworld Flamed Phoenix**_ "!

And what appeared made them all gasp in shock to now see a woman who looked nearly identical to Hotaru except her skin was tanned, her hair vermillion while strands of black flames, wearing black and dark purple Egyptian armor, and wrapped tightly around her neck, wrists, ankles, waist, and hair were silver chains coated with black flames as she opened her eyes to show forest green eyes her face dark and cold two garnet overlay units circle around her.

 _ **Millennium Underworld Flamed Phoenix**_

 _ **Rank: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2000**_

 _ **Def Points: 1200**_

"Millennium Underworld Flamed Phoenix"? Astrana said in a hushed voice.

"This is Phoenix but as her true self as a human I can only summon her like this when I overlay her as a Phoenix with the Flames of the Underworld", Hotaru explained.

They were all stunned seeing this monster as Hotaru humorlessly chuckled. "You know after going through that horrible experience just now I know what had happened to the demigod", she said.

They all looked at her shocked as she spoke. "Upon losing her prince, the knight, the soldier, and then the maiden the demigod was alone having lost her friends who had become a family to her it had engulfed her in so much anguish that was unable to control her powers so she broke her power into four pieces into four different flames to represent the four precious people she had lost this flame Phoenix is using, the Flames of the Underworld, represents the prince who had been swallowed up by madness and was killed by his own cruelty and misdeeds the chains she wears are the representation of the sins she was unable to escape from not even through death", she said.

"That's terrible", Rio said stunned.

"Such is the fate which nothing can escape", Hotaru said.

Sirius, Antares, and Lyra were speechless seeing the duel monster Vector as well unsure why he was feeling a pang in his chest before smirking. "Even if summoning this monster Blackmist will only be able to counter it", Vector said.

"True if she were to battle but that isn't the case", Hotaru frowned, her eyes closed.

"What do you mean"? Vector questioned.

Hotaru opened her eyes grimly. "I activate Phoenix's effect! It can only be activated by using both overlay her overlay units by doing so she and one Xyz monster on the field are removed from play", she said.

"What"?! Vector gasped.

"Phoenix remove Blackmist from the field", Hotaru said.

Phoenix crushed both overlay units and shot chains wrapping tightly around Blackmist. " _I wont allow that to happen I activate Djinn Buster's effect",_ Number 65 began.

"I'm sorry but you wont be able to do that", Hotaru interrupted.

 _"What"?_ Number 65 questioned.

"I activate _**Millennium Tiger Cub's**_ effect from the graveyard by removing her from play I can remove one of your Xyz monster's overlay units from play", Hotaru smirked.

 _"What"?!_ Number 65 gasped.

A spirit like Bengal tiger spirit appeared and jumped eating Djinn Buster's last overlay unit with a happy growl before disappearing. "Now Djinn Buster cant negate Phoenix's effect", Hotaru said.

"Tiger Cub must've been the card Hotaru sent to the graveyard to special summon Phoenix", Shark said.

"Hotaru knew that Number 65 would try to negate Phoenix's effect with Djinn Buster that's why she sent Tiger Cub to the graveyard to counter him before he could counter her", Astrana said.

"Now that was an awesome move"! Yuma grinned.

"Phoenix remove yourself and Blackmist from this game Underworld Burial", Hotaru said.

A black portal appeared beneath Phoenix and Blackmist as they slipped in Blackmist being pulled down by Phoenix both gone from the field. _"You may have removed Blackmist but I still have Djinn Buster on my field and you have no monsters on your field_ ", Number 65 said.

"That's right Hotaru unlike Number 65 your field is wide open for an attack", Vector smirked.

"Unfortunately you both are forgetting an important thing", Hotaru said.

"What"? Vector said.

Number 65 didn't speak as Hotaru continued. "I may have removed from play Millennium Underworld Flamed Phoenix but Millennium Blazing Phoenix is still in my graveyard", she said with a smirk.

"And I still have cards in my hand".

"No"! Vector gasped.

"By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I resurrect Millennium Blazing Phoenix from the graveyard, from the ashes, and summon her to the field"! Hotaru yelled.

And once again in a storm of ash before burning in flames Phoenix appeared again with a screech.

 _ **Millennium Blazing Phoenix**_

 _ **Level: 8**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2800**_

 _ **Def Points: 3000**_

" _You should know that your Phoenix's Atk points aren't enough to deplete my LPs to 0",_ Number 65 said.

But Hotaru only smirked. "You shouldn't overestimate my or my deck from my hand I activate the spell card _**Millennium Strive**_! By removing from play a Millennium monster from my graveyard a Millennium monster on my field gains that monster's Atk points", Hotaru said.

"I remove _**Millennium Scribe**_ from my graveyard Millennium Scribe had 1400 Atk Points therefore Phoenix gains an additional 1400 Atk Points"!

The spirit of Millennium Scribe appeared in front of Phoenix before disappearing making Phoenix screech a gold aura emanating from her as her Atk Points rose.

 _ **Millennium Blazing Phoenix**_

 _ **Atk Points: 2800 - 4200**_

"4200 Atk Points"?! Vector gasped.

"You got this Hotaru"! Yuma grinned.

"Millennium Blazing Phoenix lets end this duel! _**Scorching Blazing Blade**_ "!

Phoenix, covered in flames, flew at Djinn Buster in top speed and strike him like a blazing blade causing an explosion.

 **Number 65's LPs: 2000 - 0**

 **Hotaru win**

"Hotaru did it"! Yuma cheered.

"She did it"! Rio, Harumi, Kotori, and Lizzie cheered.

Hotaru walked forward as the smoke cleared to now face Number 65. _"You have beaten me maybe you are truly different from the demigod",_ he remarked.

"Keep your end of the bargain release Blackmist and hand yourself over", Hotaru said.

Number 65 chuckled and nodded. _"Of course I am yours to use",_ he said.

He then closed his eyes the dark energy now gone as it came forward to Hotaru she raised her hand as it landed in her hand to form the cards Djinn Buster and Blackmist, Blackmist then groaned opening his eyes to show his regular eye colors. "Are you alright"? She asked.

"That blasted Number having the nerve to use my body like that", Blackmist said with annoyance.

"Yeah he's fine", Darka smirked.

Harumi let out a breath of relief as Vector growled in anger. "In that case... I'll destroy this place and all of you with it"! He yelled, pulling down another chain.

Then the ruins began to rumble making them all gasp. "Its coming down"! Yuma yelled.

"We have to get out of here"! Darka yelled.

Then everything began falling apart Vector laughing manically before disappearing then part of the field where Yuma stood began breaking Yuma beginning to fall. "AHHH"! He yelled.

"Yuma"! Astral gasped.

And then flying in was Kaito on Orbital who was in glider mode. "Kaito"! Yuma and Darka gasped.

"We have to escape now", Hotaru said.

"Not yet we don't", Blackmist suddenly said.

"What do you mean"? Astrana questioned.

"Before Number 65 was removed from me he told my mind of another section of these ruins a section I need to take Hotaru", Blackmist said.

"We cant go there with this place falling down"! Antares yelled.

But Hotaru looked at Blackmist before snapping her fingers portals appearing before everyone. "Huh"?! They all said shocked.

"You guys get out of here we'll catch up", Hotaru said.

"Wait Hotaru"! Darka called out.

But everyone fell into a portal while Kaito and Yuma went through one too late to stop Hotaru sighed and then glowed to her astral form and nodded to Blackmist. "Lead the way", she said.

Blackmist nodded and they quickly floated to the throne Vector sat Blackmist then pressed on one of the stones on the wall then the throne moved to reveal a hidden hallway. "Almost like the last ruins", she thought.

"Come on we don't have much time", he said.

"Right", she nodded.

They then quickly floated straight in the hall making few turns. "Do you know where your going"? She asked.

"Number 65 made sure of that don't you worry we're almost there", he said.

They then reached a large room and to Hotaru shock she saw red flowers familiar to her she crouched down despite herself for a closer look. "These are... Red Spider Lilies", she said surprised.

Red Spider Liles, Hotaru's most favorite of flowers that Darka even grew some in her garden for her but it confused Hotaru. "But why are they growing here? They don't grow in this part of the world. So why are they"-!

But once Hotaru turned she stood shocked for in front of her was a statue of Phoenix her wings curled up Blackmist stood next to the statue. "P-Phoenix"? She said shocked.

"We don't have much time lets hurry", he said.

"Huh? Wait what do you want me to do"? She questioned.

"According to Number 65 you're suppose to touch the head of the statue", he said.

Hotaru was skeptical of this but the shaking reminded her they didn't had much time so she changed to her human self and walked to the statue and then placed her hand on the head it was then the statue began to glow bright gold shocking both her and Blackmist then she felt a painful pressure in her head and pain in her arms before blacking out.

* * *

"Ok now I know how you and Kaito felt when I did it to you guys Yuma"!

"About time you did".

The others were right now outside the ruins as it continued to go down. "We have to get back in there"! Manami said.

"We cant go in there with the place coming down the entrance is probably already blocked", Koru said.

"But we cant just leave Hotaru in there and with Blackmist of all people"! Antares said.

"He said that Number 65 wanted to take Hotaru somewhere in there. Could it might be about the demigod again"? Darka questioned.

"It is a possibility", Astrana said.

"Well we cant know unless we go back in there and"-!

Then the ruins began to glow gold and stopped shaking shocking everyone as a gold light shot out from it coming toward them they quickly moved back as the light came down in front of them and they gasped to see Hotaru but what shocked them all were the gold wings that were on her arms as the gold light emanated from her she walked to them and they did not move as she then walked to Sirius and Antares they were both stunned as she looked at them then sadly smiled before mouthing out something that made then grew wide eyed before the glowing was gone and she passed out falling but Sirius and Antares caught her. "Hotaru"! Darka and Manami gasped.

"What in the world happened in there"?! Koru gasped.

Shane kneeled down and examined the wings on Hotaru's arms. "These wings their attached as if their a part of her", he said.

"Could that mean... Those are the demigod wings"? Elizabeth asked hushed.

"Where's Blackmist? He would answer", Astral began.

Suddenly Blackmist appeared with a groan. "Blackmist"! Harumi gasped, running to her Number.

"Blackmist what the hell happened"? Darka questioned.

"Hard to say I only took her to the chambers where that Number wanted to go then there was that gold light and everything went black", Blackmist said.

"You mustve blacked out then", Sirius frowned, looking down at the unconscious Hotaru.

"But why were you guys doing here in the first place"? Kaito questioned.

Darka and Yuma took turns explaining to Kaito the situation at hand. "So you guys are on a scavenger hunt looking for seven special Numbers"? He summarized.

"Yeah", Yuma nodded.

"Thanks to Manami and Hotaru we managed to find two but no doubt the Barians are going to try to go after the other five".

They then all looked at Hotaru very worried as she still stayed unconscious.

* * *

Vector flew between dimensions. "Nice plan now Yuma and Darka have two of the Numbers while we have known", he said.

 **"Silence we shall just gain the next Number but its that other key holder that has caught my attention",** Don Thousand said.

"Who? Darka"? Vector questioned.

 **"What is she"?** Don Thousand questioned to Vector.

"According to what Misael and Alit have told me Darka is a hybrid of an Astral being, Barian, and human but what does that have to do"-!

 **"Hahaha... Hahaha... Hahahahahaha"!** Don Thousand began to laugh shocking Vector.

"Wh-What is so funny"?! Vector questioned, but Don Thousand only chuckled amused.

 **"So that is her plan ha! I never would've thought she would be so desperate".**

" 'She'? She who? What in the world are you going on about"? Vector questioned.

 **"That is something you don't need to know about all you need to know is that everything is according to plan now we shall continue on with our own plan mwahahahaha"!**

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there its all done! Dang I wrote a lot! But anyway next time the others will be going to the next Number and be meeting an old friend so until then!**

 **Darka: Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Kotori: So this will be where we meet up with Alito right?**

 **Darka smirking: Indeed. Excited to see him?**

 **Kotori blushing: Th-thats not true!**

 **Aurasoul: Well anyway disclaimer please.**

 **Astrana: Allow me Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh Zexal only her OCs except Sirius and Antares who belong to Durbe the Barian the two share Lyra and Shane belongs to Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The group were traveling in the ship to the next Number, Hotaru still unconscious her head laid on Lyra's lap Sirius and Antares watching her as the others stood. "She still isn't waking up", Yuma said.

"Ok Blackmist what exactly happened in there", Darka questioned.

Blackmist, who was by Harumi, sighed. "I took Hotaru to a chamber Number 65 showed me and told me to take her in there were flowers and a statue of Phoenix Number 65 instructed for Hotaru to touch the statue which she did then there was a bright gold light and that was when I passed out", Blackmist said.

"Flowers"? Kotori asked.

"What kind of flowers"? Darka asked.

"According to Hotaru they were red spider lilies", Blackmist shrugged.

Darka and Manami looked up shocked. "Red spider lilies"? They said together.

"What's wrong"? Shane asked.

"Red spider lilies don't grow around where the Number was the soil doesn't really fit it", Darka frowned.

"How would you know that"? Shane asked.

"I have those flowers growing in my garden their Hotaru's favorite flower even if the symbolization is pretty depressing", Darka sighed.

"Symbolization"? Rio asked.

"The red spider lily symbolizes to never meet again, lost memory, abandonment", Manami said sadly.

Sirius and Antares gasped softly looking at Hotaru and remembering what Hotaru had said back there to them.

 _'I'm sorry'._

"Oh Firefly-chan", Antares frowned.

Then Hotaru groaned making them all gasp and look as she tossed and turned. "I think she's having a nightmare", Astrana frowned.

"Hotaru its ok wake up", Antares said, shaking her.

"No don't"!

Hotaru quickly sat up arm outstretch as she panted with a pale face before touching her face. "Just a nightmare just a nightmare", she whispered to herself.

"Hotaru are you ok"? Harumi asked worried.

The orange haired woman finally relaxed and sighed. "Y-yeah I think I-! WHAT THE HECK"?! She yelled.

Hotaru looked at the wings on her arms shocked. "What the in the?! Blackmist what the heck"?! She yelled at the Number.

"Glad to see you're awake", Blackmist said.

"Sis calm down", Manami said.

"Calm down?! You're telling me to calm down when I have wings on my arms"?! Hotaru hissed, motioning to said gold wings.

"Ok what happened back at the chamber"? Darka questioned.

"The chamber"? Hotaru said confused.

Then she gasped remembering what had happened and touched her head. "Me and Blackmist went in the chamber and he told me to touch a statue that looked exactly liked Phoenix when I did it began glowing gold then my head and arms started hurting and I blacked out", she said.

"Then were the powers of the demigod in the statue and got in Hotaru"? Kaito questioned.

"That might be it guess that Number 65 still thinks she's the demigod in the mural", Shark said.

"I'm not the demigod"! Hotaru yelled.

They all jumped by her yell as they looked at Hotaru as she growled. "I'm not that demigod I just might have her powers cause of the statue and Number 65 nothing more", she said darkly.

They all looked surprised as she sighed and laid her forehead on her hand and then looked at her wings with a growl. "Now how the heck am I suppose to go out in public with these things"? She said.

"Maybe you can make them disappear like Darka-chan does with her wings", Sirius lightly suggested.

Hotaru looked at him then sighed breathing a deep breath and touched her wings making them glow softly and disappear leaving gold outline tattoos of wings on her arms she slowly opened her eyes as they flashed green before going gray again as she looked at her arms. "Well the tattoos are new but better then the damn wings", she scoffed.

They all sighed as Yuma and Darka nodded to one another. "Well then lets head to the next Number", Darka said.

"Full steam ahead Astral"! Yuma said, as the ship sped off.

* * *

"According to the map the Number we seek somewhere here in the ruins of Spartan City".

Yuma, Astral, Kaito, Shark, Hotaru, Sirius, Antares, Koru, and Shane walked around the city Yuma frowning. "I gotta tell you these are the newest ruins I ever seen", Yuma said.

"We can always ask around if there are any ruins", Antares said.

"Hotaru don't any of your relatives live here in Spartan City"? Koru asked the oldest sister.

"Believe me if they did I would've called them by now", Hotaru sighed.

"Hey we're back"!

They looked and were shocked except Hotaru to see Darka, Lyra, Astrana, Harumi, and Lizzie walking to them Darka wore a gray blouse, black jeans, dark gray and black boots, and a black jacket vest her hair in a high ponytail, Lyra was wearing a ruby red shirt, white leggings, and sandals, Harumi wore a black dress that brushed to her knees, a white cardigan, and dark blue boots, and Lizzie, with a blush, wore a rose pink blouse, ankle length white skirt, and flats her hair held back by a headband all of them holding bags and Astrana in her usual attire holding a dark brown jacket. "What the heck guys?! We're here looking for the Number not to do shopping"! Yuma yelled, trying very hard not to blush at Lizzie's appearance.

"Oh relax Yuma we needed a change of clothes from our uniforms", Darka sighed.

"Here Hotaru a jacket to cover your marks", Astrana said, giving Hotaru the jacket.

"Thanks", Hotaru sighed, putting on the brown jacket.

"But where are Manami, Rio, and Kotori"? Shark questioned.

"They went off to another shop saying they would catch up with us", Harumi said.

"Is Manami in charge of my money"? Hotaru asked, considering she had given them the money to shop.

"Yes she is", Darka assured.

"Alright then", Hotaru nodded.

* * *

"Girls come on we have to catch up with the others"!

"Oh relax Manami we're almost done".

Manami sighed at Rio and Kotori as they walked past some shops Manami wore a dark blue peplum top, black leggings, and sandals as she followed the two Kotori smiled. "Oh don't worry Manami the others can wait a little longer", Kotori smiled.

Manami only sighed as Kotori looked to find a shop until noticing a familiar person walking ahead of them. "Wait is that"?

Kotori looked to see Manami and Rio talking Rio saying something to make Manami blush seeing they were distracted Kotori rushed ahead until finally reaching and taking the person's hand making him turn and gasp surprised. "Kotori"?

"I thought it was you Alit"! Kotori smiled.

Alit was shocked to see Kotori here and couldnt help but blush at her pretty appearence. "Uh hey Kotori good to see you you look pretty-! No wait I mean good no I mean", he then groaned with a thought.

"I cant believe I'm losing my cool"!

But then to his surprise Kotori began giggling with a pink blush. "I'll take that as a compliment and you look good too I havent seen you since the tournament", she said.

"Oh yeah well lots to do you know", he said.

"So what brings you here to Spartan City"?

"Just some sight seeing with the others visiting Darka's relatives too", she quickly said.

"Or maybe here to see to find that Number", he thought, but then smiled.

He then looked saw a flower cart seeing fressia flowers taking one and handed it to Kotori. "Well it was really great to see you Angel I better go", he said.

And with great courage he swiftly kissed her cheek before walking off leaving Kotori stunned and blushing holding the flower and touching her cheek from the kiss and nickname. "There you are Kotori"!

Kotori jumped and turned to see Manami and Rio running to her. "We were looking for you everywhere"! Manami frowned.

"And why are you blushing"? Rio asked.

"Uh nothing! Come on lets go find Yuma and the others"! Kotori quickly said, pushing them in the other direction much to their surprise ad confusion.

* * *

Alit let out a fawned sigh as he walked down the road of the city. "Man and I almost thought I would mess up back there boy am I glad Manami told me Kotori's favorite flower too", he thought.

He then looked up at the sky. "Even if we're on different sides I got good friends and a girl I like almost makes me want to change sides", he thought with a sigh.

"Having a hard time I see Alit".

Alit grew wided eyed but then narrowed his eyes to see Vector who was leaning on the wall of a building smirking. "Vector what are you doing here"? Alit questioned.

"Just making sure you're not getting too distracted on your job on finding the Legendary Number. Is that so wrong to do"? Vector asked with an amused smirk.

"Well I'm not dont you worry I'll get that Number", Alit said, walking past Vector.

"Just make sure do get it no matter what even if getting bystanders involved", Vector said.

Alit stiffened at this. "I dont need cheap tricks like you do Vector I'll get that Number fair and square", he said.

"Hmph well unfortunatelty for you Don Thousand doesnt think so", Vector smirked.

Then Alit gasped feeling his body frozen. "What? I cant move"! He thought shocked.

 **"Now Vector use this",** Don Thousand said.

A black card appeared in Vector's hand which emanated with Don Thousand's powers Vector smirked and threw the card in Alit making him cry out in pain before his face became emotionless and his eyes flashed red before going back to normal. "Well I'll leave you to it Alito dont fail us now", Vector laughed before disappearing in a portal.

* * *

Kotori, Rio, and Manami had reached the group and walked looking aroud. "Ok I give this place is huge! How are we going to find those ruins"? Koru questioned.

"Well we could look at a guide book or ask some locals", Rio began.

"Woah"!

"You gotta be kidding me"!

They all looked to see Yuma and Darka gaping. "Whats up?"? Shark asked.

"Did you guys found anything on the ruins"? Kaito asked.

"You guys arent going to believe this"! Yuma yelled.

"Check it out"! Darka said, pointing at the screen.

"Itll be the most action packed smackdown ever, as our duelists deploy their might and monsters"! The announcer said.

"Figures you would be going gaga over a duel", Kotori scowled at Yuma.

"And you too Darka"? Kaito couldnt help but question.

"Forget the duel"! Yuma yelled.

"Check the duelist with the mask! Reconize him"!? Darka said, pointing.

Confused they all looked as the announcer announced. "Gauche the Star Man"!

"That looks like Gauche", Kaito remarked.

"You got to be kidding me"! Hotaru gaped.

"Thats Gauche for sure", Yuma said.

"What is he wearing though"? Astrana couldnt help but question.

* * *

"We have a mid blowing match up today! Lets give a bg shout out for our first duelist Oily Muscle"!

The crowd cheered loudly as the duelsit stepped up. "He's facng the mysterious masked man descending like a shooting star! (Aura: Hey that's Yusei's thing! Me: Not your story get out of here!) Gauche the Star Man"!

The crowd cheered louding chanting 'Gauche! Gauche! Gauche!'. "The messenger from the stars, Gauche the Star Man! He's super popular among the kids"! The announcer said.

"Yeah! That really lifts my mood"! Gauche yelled.

"Your stars about to fall. Go Kusanagi! Direct attack him"!

And Gauche's monster attacked his opponent directly. "Its been decided! Gauche the Star Man wins in an overwhelming victory"! The announcers yelled.

"Gauche! Gauche! Gauche"! The crowd cheered.

The others watched with smiles as Koru and Darka whistling and cheering.

The group walked down the hall to see Gauche and with him Droite both smiling as a group of kids were around them. "Next ups the battle for champion", one of them said.

"You'll definetly win"!

"Yup you bet", Gauche smiled.

"Gimme your autograph"! Yuma called out.

The two looked up surprised and saw the others Yuma grinning. "Gauche! Droite"! He called.

"Yuma"! Gauche sai surprised and happily.

They went in the other room Gauche taking off his mask and sitting on a couch Droite standing next to him. "Man did you surprised us I cant believe you're a pro duelist Gauche", Yuma said.

"Yeah you're really popular", Darka smiled.

"Guess so. I'm the envoy of stardom, Gauche the Starman I've won a bunch of challenges, and the next ones the fight for champion", Gauche grinned.

"Which I bet you'll win", Harumi smiled.

"Are you a pro duelist too Droite-san"? Kotori asked.

"No I'm this guys manager", Droite said, pointing at Gauche.

"I tried to get herto debut with me as the Masked Tag Duelist pair, but he refused"! Gauche said.

"You bet I did"! Droite said flustered.

"Heh I can understand why", Hotaru snickered.

"Dont you even start Hotaru"! Droite said, making the fire head laugh.

"But why dress as a messenger of the stars"? Yuma asked curiously.

"I just wanted to show children a star of hope", Gauche softly smiled.

Kaito blinked surprised while Darka smiled as Gauch continued. "The city me and Droite were born in was terrible we did our best to survive day to day but dueling was the one thing that shone through a heated duel that made you really excited it eventually made us start looking toward a dream", he said.

"Before we knew it that dream became our star of hope", Droite said.

"No matter how dark the night sky maybe if theres at least one star visible you can live and head toward it I want to show those tykes that star of hope thats why I became the messanger of the stars Gauche the Starman", Gauche said before he chuckled.

"Looks like I ran my mouth again".

"Thats not true! Thats a great dream"! Yuma said.

"Yeah", Shark agreed.

"Its a glorius dream", Darka said warmly.

"Guache I understand your dream all too well because I fought my hardest to save Haruto and for Darka as well", Kaito smiled, taking Darka's hand making her blush yet smile at him.

"Heh so it wasnt no joke that you two are dating I never thought I see the day with you Kaito", Gauche laughed.

Darka flushed red while Kaito flushed with a light pink. "H-how did you know?! Dad said you and Droite left before anybody else found out", Darka gaped.

"Oh I guess you can say a certain firefly told me", Gauche smirked.

"Send me to the dragons why dont you Gauche", Hotaru hissed.

"Sis"! Darka blushed.

"You honesly think I wouldnt tell them before they go"? Hotaru asked with a smile despite themselves.

The others laughed yet Hotaru noticed Droite looking emotionless making her slightly frown as Droite spoke. "By the way why did you guys come to this city"? She asked.

"Actually we're looking for some ruins", Yuma said.

"Ruins"? Gauche said confused.

* * *

"So your dad left clues about there ruins"?

The group were at a restaurant Gauche putting down his glass Hotaru still eating hungry still from the last ruins yet still closely paying attention. "Also if there are any legend surrounding the ruins in the city", Yuma said.

"If that's the case there is this one famous location", Gauche said.

They all gasped surprised as Droite spoke. "There's a legend about a gladiator's soul wandering the ruins of a coliseum", Droite said.

"Coliseum"? Lizzie said surprised.

"What is that legend"? Kaito asked.

"In this land there was said to be a gladiator who won his way through his fists alone", Droite said.

"A gladiator who fought with only his fists", Darka said softly, as Droite continued.

"And he had a rival that was this country's prince the gladiator and the prince fought each other time and time again, their fighting spirits forged a bond that surpassed their positions".

"Then one day the two of them met for their final showdown", Gauche added as Droite continued.

"But letting the prince lose in front of such a crowd was not allowed the aids set the gladiator with a false crime and captured him the prince pleaded desperately for his rival, the gladiator, but they wouldn't listen to him, and then, in front of a large crowd the gladiator was cruelly executed".

"So cruel", Kotori said horrified.

They then heard snarling much to their shock and looked to see it was from Hotaru clutching her fork tightly and angrily snarling. "Dammit that's why I hate royal advisers like that piss me off", she snarled.

"Easy there Hotaru you're burning the fork remember its made of metal", Manami hissed.

Hotaru looked at the fork and they gasped to see it bright red from heat. "Woah fire", Antares said hushed.

"Please continue Droite", Darka said.

Droite nodded. "After a long period of time that country was destroyed but the spirit of the gladiator is said to still wander the ruins of the coliseum", she said.

"Guess he still has a grudge for being executed on a false charge", Kaito said.

"No that's not it", Shane suddenly said.

"Huh"? Yuma said confused.

"He's right the gladiator still wants to fight the regret he bore for not being able to finish his fight with his rival has called his spirit back to the coliseum", Gauche said.

"No doubt about it", Shane agreed.

"But where are the ruins right now"? Harumi asked.

"Unfortunately those ruins are now submerge by a lake", Droite frowned.

"Eh?! The ruins sunk in a lake"? Yuma said shocked.

"Its over there", Droite said, pointing.

They all looked at the window behind them to see the large lake outside of the city. "Its said that in order to seal the wandering spirit of the gladiator residents built a water bank in the location", Droite explained.

"Eh? What are we going to do"? Yuma groaned.

"Don't worry Yuma don't forget we have a wielder of water with us", Darka smiled, pointing at Manami.

"Manami"? Yuma said confused.

"With her powers of water Manami can breath underwater she can get to the ruins", Hotaru said, as she ate.

"You can"?! They said shocked.

"I don't really bother using it but yeah", Manami said with a shrug.

"Sheesh what else can you girls do"?! Rio said in exasperation at the sisters.

"But are you sure? Those ruins might do something dangerous like what happened to birdy over there", Gauche smirked, pointing at Hotaru.

"Oh you're asking for it Gauche"! Hotaru growled, standing.

"Ack no fighting Hotaru"! Lyra said quickly.

"Well its getting late anyway we'll check out the ruins tomorrow", Sirius said.

"Sounds good", Darka said a bit distracted.

Astral and Astrana appeared out of their keys looking out the window. "So the ruins are inside the lake", Astral thought.

"The Number", Astrana thought, turning to Darka who was in deep thought.

* * *

It was night Droite was in her room looking up at the moon through her window then suddenly she heard a knock at her door surprised she got up and went to the door opening it and was shocked to see Hotaru who was softly smiling. "Thought you might be awake. Mind if I come in"? Hotaru asked.

"Sure", Droite said, moving to let her in.

Hotaru walked inside and Droite noticed the gold tattoos on Hotaru's arms. "Sorry", Hotaru said suddenly.

"Eh? Why are you apologizing"? Droite asked surprised.

"About mentioning Kaito and Darka and all if I knew Gauche would go all teasing like that I wouldn't have mentioned it", Hotaru sighed, sitting on the bed.

Droite lightly chuckled and sat next to her. "Its fine he would've figured it out anyway and still tease them", she said.

Then Droite blinked. "Wait why would it bother me"? She asked.

"Don't play dumb Droite I know you like Kaito or better term of it is love him", Hotaru said simply.

Droite gasped in shock quickly standing. "H-how could you have known"? She gasped.

"It wasn't hard", Hotaru said softly.

Droite was stunned before sitting and looking down. "Swear you wont tell Darka", she said.

"Huh? Why would I"-

"Just promise me I don't want her to feel bad or anything I know enough about her to know she'll feel guilty if she knows so promise me Hotaru", Droite said, still not looking up.

Hotaru looked at Droite then sighed softly rubbing Droite's back in comfort. "Don't worry I swear I wont tell her anything", she promised.

* * *

Darka was on her back on her bed staring at the ceiling her amber eyes dimmed in thought being unable to sleep.

"Darka"?

Darka gasped and looked to see Astrana her eyes brightening. "Oh Astrana sorry did you say something"? She asked.

"Only wondering why you're not asleep you've been like that for quite a while now very deep in thought not even Kaito could snap you out of it. Is something wrong"? Astrana asked worried.

Darka sighed as she sat up from her bed rubbing her face before clutching both her locket and key. "I don't know what it is but ever since the ruins where we found Sky Pegasus I've been having this weird feeling", she said.

"Weird feeling"? Astrana said confused.

"Its difficult to explain really when we're hearing the murals the legends of the ruins I have the strangest feeling I've heard of them before as if... I've known them my whole life", Darka frowned.

"Could you have heard them from somewhere"? Astrana asked.

"I would've remembered them and theres something else", Darka said.

"Something else"? Astrana said.

"The knight, the prince, and now the gladiator I feel like we might know them", Darka frowned, then thought.

"And along with the legend of the demigod".

Astrana frowned worried and confused for Darka then gasped suddenly making Darka look up. "What's wrong Astrana"? Darka asked.

"Something is going to the lake", Astrana said.

Darka gasped quickly getting out of her bed and changing before running to the balcony where Kaito, Shark, Rio, and Manami were Kaito looking through binoculars Yuma and Astral coming as well. "Just what's going on here"? Yuma said shocked.

"The water in the lake went dry", Kaito said, handing Yuma the binoculars to see.

"Huh"? Yuma said shocked, looking through the binoculars.

"Can you see the coliseum"? Astrana asked.

"Yeah! Is it where the Number is"? Yuma asked.

"Most likely", Kaito said.

"What the heck is going on"?! Hotaru yelled, running over with the guardians following.

"The lake went dry and the coliseum surfaced", Darka said, looking through the binoculars now.

"You got to be kidding me", Hotaru gasped looking.

"So then the Barians", Shark said.

"If they did then the Number", Astral said.

"Ryouga but... I feel really uneasy all of a sudden", Rio said frowning.

"Rio", Shark said.

"I'll go check it out first you guys catch up", Hotaru said, getting on the rail of the balcony.

Her arms glowed gold and her wings appeared. "Wait Hotaru can you fly with those things Hotaru"?! Yuma said shocked.

"Only one way to find out", Hotaru said.

She then jumped and flapped her wings flying high before quickly heading straight toward the ruins. "Whats going on? Did you find something"? Droite asked.

* * *

Hotaru quickly flew gliding with precision and grace. "This is crazy this is the first time I flew with these wings yet I'm flying as if Ive done this for ages", she thought shocked.

But she then shook her head. "Ugh got to focus right now have to hurry to the ruins before the Barians get the Number", she thought.

Hotaru quickly flew then spotted it. "There it is"! She gasped, heading toward it.

* * *

"Sorry for bothering you in the middle of the night", Yuma apologized to Droite as she droved them.

"Don't worry about it. Youre in a hurry right? But where the heck did that darn Gauche run off to"? Droite frowned.

"Darka anything from Hotaru yet"? Kaito asked.

"Calling now", Darka said frowning, holding her D-Gazer.

Then suddenly Hotaru's face appeared on the D-Gazer. "Ah! Hotaru", Darka said.

"Shh! You better lower your voice I sense something which I think is one of the Barians so I'm sneaking about hurry it up now", Hotaru hissed before hanging up.

"Oi Hotaru"! Darka said before groaning.

"That's Firefly-chan", Antares sweatdropped.

"Droite I'm begging here please step on it", Darka said.

"Right", Droite nodded.

* * *

Hotaru sneaked in the coliseum looking around and finding the mural. "So this must be the mural", she thought.

Then she gasped a shiver going down her spine. "What the heck? What's this feeling? Is it the same feeling Rio sensed"? She thought.

Then there was an explosion making her gasp. "Over there"! She thought.

Quickly she ran to the center and was shocked to see Alit. "Its Alit"! She thought.

Then gasped seeing a card in his hand. "And he has the Number"! She thought.

"Hey you! What are you doing here"?

Hotaru looked and was shocked to see Gauche there. "Gauche"! Hotaru said.

"Oh you're here too Hotaru", Gauche said.

"Huh Hotaru and a pro duelist here", Alito remarked.

"Gauche?! Why are you here"?!

Yuma and the others had ran to them. "About time you showed up"! Hotaru said.

Then Yuma gasped in shock to see Alito. "Alit"! Yuma gasped.

"Yuma Tsukumo", Alit said.

"Alit"! Kotori gasped.

"Hey Alit I haven't seen you since the tournament I was getting worried", Yuma said.

"I was worried too that you'd get beaten by someone else other then me", Alit said, holding the card as it began to glow as he thought.

"So you cant wait to get into a fight huh? But you're far to zealous for me right now".

"Guys he has the Number"! Hotaru yelled.

"He does"?! Yuma said shocked.

"Hey, Yuma what kinda mood is in the air right now? Is this some guy you know"? Gauche questioned confused.

"That's it if I use the knucklehead", Alit thought, before speaking.

"You're named right? I'll lend you this guy for a while"!

Alit threw the card to Gauche who caught it and looked at it shocked. "This is a... Number", Gauche said.

"Use that to help me beat Yuma Tsukumo"! Alit said, getting out Barian Rank Up Force which glowed.

Darka gasped sensing a dreaded power. "Gauche get away"! She yelled.

But then the red lightning hit Gauche causing him to cry out in pain. "AHHHH"! He yelled.

Gauche screamed as the Baria Lapis appeared on his forehead and dropped to his knees. "Gauche"! Yuma and Darka gasped.

"Everything is for... The Barian World", Gauche said controlled.

"Alit! Why'd You brainwashed Gauche"?! Yuma said shocked.

"What did you said"? Droite asked shocked, before looking at Alit frowning.

"Who are you"?

"I'm Alit, a member of the seven Barian Emperors", Alit said.

"Barian you say"? Droite said shocked.

"Werent you destroyed along with the one with Dr. Faker"?

"We've finally got enough people lets treat ourselves to a tag duel", Alit said.

"Tag duel"? Droite asked.

"We'll have to win the duel if we want to free Gauche from his control", Yuma said.

"Lets do it Yuma", Darka said, stepping up.

"No Darka I'll be stepping in", Droite said, stepping forward.

Darka was surprised but then smiled and nodded stepping back. "Go for it", she grinned.

"Thank you", Droite smiled to her with a nod, before facing Alit with a frown.

"Eh"? Yuma said surprised.

"I'm Gauche's manager if his heart has fallen before an enemy, its my job to get it back so lets do it"! Droite said.

"Yeah"! Yuma smiled.

"Wait! He's no ordinary person! Let Darka", Shark began.

"Ryouga", Kaito spoke.

"Let Droite do this".

"He's right she can handle it", Hotaru smirked.

"C'mon man try making a happier face! Havent you been wanting to duel against me again"?! Alit said.

Yeah I have I wanted to have another heated duel with you like last time", Yuma said.

"But why would you go and involve Gauche in this too"?!

"Don't worry about it! I gave it a lot of thought before I decided to put this useless guy to work"! Alit smirked.

"Useless"? Yuma said shocked.

"He wouldn't say something like that", Kotori said frowning, clutching the flower tightly.

"Something is very wrong", Darka frowned.

"Our little chat ends here"! Alit said.

"Lets do it then"! Yuma said.

"Duel disk set"!

"D-Gazer set"!

"Duel"!

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And there! I'm so tired.**

 **Darka: So a play by with the episode.**

 **Aurasoul: Yeah I want Yuma to at least duel like he did in these episodes.**

 **Yuma: Alright then so the next chapter!**

 **Darka: But until then read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Yuma: So me and Droite are going duel right?**

 **Aurasoul: That's right like episodes 103 and 104 but with little extra so disclaimer please?**

 **Shane: I got it Aurasoul doesn't own Yugioh Zexal only her OCs except Lyra who she shares with Durbe the Barian who owns Sirius and Antares while I belong to Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: So enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"I'll go first. My turn, draw"! Gauche said.

"I'll summon **Heroic Challenger Ambush Soldier** from my hand"!

And the ambush soldier appeared on the field.

 **Heroic Challenger Ambush Soldier**

 **Level: 1**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 0**

"I end my turn with this", Gauche finished.

"Gauche. My turn draw"! Yuma said, before looking at Alit.

"Alit... Why are you?... Why"?

Yuma grinded his teeth in anger Astral noticing this. "Yuma calm down you're letting anger mislead your judgement", he said.

"I get it... I get it"! Yuma said.

"I summon **Gagaga Magician** from my hand"!

And the magician appeared onto the field.

 **Gagaga Magician**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1500**

 **Def Points:**

"Then I activate the continuous spell card **Gagaga Mirror!** When I have one Gagaga monster on my field this card can be treated as Xyz material with the same level. I overlay the level four Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Mirror! With these two monsters I build the overlay network Xyz summon! Come forth **Number 39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope** "!

And Yuma's Number appeared on the field.

 **Number 39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2500**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Calling out your ace out from the start so hotblooded", Alit remarked.

"During their first turn neither player can attack I set one card facedown and end my turn", Yuma said.

Alit chuckled with a smirk. "This duel will go on until a team is completely crushed here goes. My turn, draw"! He said.

"I set one monster facedown then I set two cards facedown and end my turn".

"My turn draw"! Droite said.

"I'll set one monster facedown then I set two cards facedown and end my turn".

"This doesn't feel right", Darka frowned.

"How so"? Koru asked.

"She's right Alit's aura is completely different from before", Kotori said.

"Almost as if something dark has taken place instead", Hotaru frowned.

"Alit", Kotori whispered worried.

"My turn, draw"! Gauche said.

"From my hand I summon **Heroic Challenger Clasp Knife** ".

And the knife wielder heroic challenger appeared on the field.

 **Heroic Challenger Clasp Knife**

 **Level: 1**

 **Atk Points: 300**

 **Def Points:**

"Then Ambush Soldier's effect activates! By releasing a monster that stayed on my field for more than one turn I can change the level of two Heroic Challengers in my hand to one and special summon them"! Gauche said.

"Appear Double Lance! Night Watchman"!

 **Heroic Challenger Double Lance**

 **Level: 4 - 1**

 **Atk Points: 1700**

 **Def Points:**

 **Heroic Challenger Night Watchman**

 **Level: 4 - 1**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points:**

"I overlay the level one Double Lance, Night Watchman, and Clasp Knife! With these three monsters I build the overlay network! Xyz summon, appear **Number 54**! Your hot-blooded war cry will shake even the sleeping souls! **Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart** "!

And the Number appeared on the field letting out a loud cry.

 **Number 54: Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart**

 **Rank: 1**

 **Atk Points: 100**

 **Def Points: 100**

"That's the Number"! Astrana gasped.

"So that's the Number of these ruins", Yuma said.

"It only has 100 Atk Points"! Droite said.

"But"... Astral said.

"Lion Heart while in Atk position cant be destroyed in battle. With Lion Heart I attack Aspiring Emperor - Hope"! Gauche yelled.

"That's suicide! Are you trying to give yourself 2400 points of damage"?! Droite gasped.

"Lion Heart's effect activates! When this monster battles the damage that the player took will also inflict on the opposing player"! Gauche yelled.

"What"?! Yuma gasped.

"Impossible"! Astral said shocked.

"Burning Cross Counter"! Gauche yelled.

And both Lion Heart and Hope punched one another in an explosion both Yuma and Gauche sent flying from damage.

 **Yuma's LPs: 4000 - 1600**

 **Gauche's LPs: 4000 - 1600**

"That's what I call one reckless Number"! Hotaru gasped.

"Gauche! Yuma"! Droite gasped.

"He's aiming for a reckless simultaneous suicidal strategy"? Astral questioned shocked.

"That's right but its not me who's being reckless its that knucklehead over there", Alit smirked chuckled.

"Be crushed bravely alongside Yuma"!

Yuma got up wincing. "Alit! Just what happened to you?! You were a guy who would never have fought like this"! Yuma yelled.

"Yuma Tsukumo, the hatred I harbor from my loss to you is what changed me"! Alit smirked.

"Don't give us that"! Darka yelled.

But Alit only began laughing making Yuma and Darka clenched their fists tightly. "What a monster effect it has", Rio said.

"Tell me about it something for a reckless fighter", Manami said.

"Alit", Yuma said.

"Be careful Yuma, Lion Heart is a Number with the effect to take the damage he receives and inflict the damage to the opposing player its powerful but requires a great risk", Astral said.

"So instead of using himself he brainwashed Gauche and forced him to use it"?! Yuma questioned.

Then Darka, Manami, and Hotaru shivered as they all heard cheering and suddenly blue flame like lights appeared in the coliseum making them all look. "Whats with this light"? Droite questioned.

"These are... The feelings of people who filled this coliseum crossing over time itself", Rio said, as they all looked.

"So that's what I sensed when I came in here", Hotaru frowned.

"In-incredible", Astrana said awed.

"I will... End my turn there", Gauche finished.

"Gauche I swear I'm going to bring you back to your senses", Yuma said.

"My turn, draw! I attack Alit's facedown monster with Hope"!

Alit's monster appeared with a defence point of 1400. "Too naïve Yuma! I activate the effect of Backhand Gardna! When this guy is attacked in facedown defense position, he can switch the attack to another monster! I switch Hope's attack to Lion Heart and if the one attacking is an Xyz monster it sends all its overlay units to the graveyard"! Alit said, as Hope's overlay units went to the graveyard.

"Hope's overlay units"?! Yuma said shocked.

"This is bad Yuma"! Astral said.

"If that attack goes through"! Darka gasped.

"Thats right it all ends for you two! Do it Knucklehead"! Alit yelled.

"I activate Lion Heart's effect! When this card is destroyed in battle I instead inflict the same damage I take to the opposing player! Burning Cross Counter"! Gauche yelled.

Hope's blade and Lion Heart's fist clashed sending an explosion. "They'll both take 2400 points of damage"! Kaito gasped.

"He's aiming for a double knockout"?! Shark said shocked.

"Farewell Yuma, Astral"! Alit smirked.

"Trap activate! **Phantom Butterfly Protection!** It halves the damage an ally player takes"! Droite said.

"Droite"! Yuma gasped, as a rainbow sphere shield protected him and Astral but was sent flying.

"AHHH"!

 **Yuma's LPs: 1600 - 400**

Yuma landed roughly on the floor as Gauche cried out being sent flying. "AHH"! He yelled.

 **Gauche's LPs: 1600 - 0**

"Gauche"! Droite called out.

"I feel bad for Gauche but Yuma and Droite will definitely win this", Kaito said.

"I dont know", Hotaru frowned.

"Gauche"! Yuma gasped.

"Not yet"! Alit said.

"Lion Heart has another effect when a player's LPs hit zero because of battle damage by detaching one overlay unit I can raise that LPs from zero to 100"!

"What"?! Darka and Manami gasped.

"Lion Heart! Rescue Shock"! Alit yelled.

Lion Heart punched one of its overlay units launched an electric shock on Gauche causing him to gasp and breath heavily.

 **Gauche's LPs: 0 - 100**

"G-Gauche"! Droite gasped, as Gauche sat up.

"As long as that Number has overlay units players can be revived and forced to continue fight"?! Astral said shock.

"Thats right but the one who uses it will be beaten to the edge of death", Alit said.

"Alit... Damn you", Yuma growled.

"I active the other effect of Phantom Butterfly Protection! When the battle ends it switches one of the opponents monsters to defense position"! Droite yelled.

Rainbow butterflies flew around Lion Heart making it switch to defense mode of 100. "Now I see Lion Heart's effect to negate destruction can only be used in Atk position", Kaito said.

"If its in defense mode they can beat it", Shark said.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn", Yuma said.

"Gauche! How long are you going to let that boy do what he likes with you"?! Droite yelled.

"Did you call me boy"?! Alit yelled angrily, as Droite continued.

"Gauche! Why do you look so pathetic?! The duel you're in right now doesnt have a shred of passion! Have you forgotten what your dream is?! Both your dream and mine?! Answer me Gauche"!

"Thats no use your voice wont be able to reach him", Alit said.

Droite growled angrily and Alit only laughed Kotori frowning sadly. "My turn! Hah! Draw, I summon **Burning Knuckler Rabbit Puncher"!**

 **Burning Knuckler Rabbit Puncher**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 800**

 **Def Points:**

"I overlay my level three Backhand Gardna and Rabbit Puncher! I use these two monsters to build the overlay network Xyz summon! Bend all will to your control using your black authority as you enter before us! **Burning Knuckler Cheat Commissioner"!**

 **Burning Knuckler Chear Commissioner**

 **Rank: 3**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points:**

"And I use Cheat Commissioner to attack Hope"! Alit yelled.

"Attacking with a monster of 0 Atk Points"?! Yuma gasped.

"Dont let your guard down Yuma", Astral warned.

"At this moment I activate Cheat Commissioner's effect! When this monster battles all monsters on the field are switched in Atk position"! Alit said, making everyone gasped.

"Force fighting pose"!

Cheat Commissioner rang its bell and Lion Heart was switched back to Atk Position and Droite's facedown monster is flipped face up in Atk mode.

 **Phantom Butterfly Assassin Swallowtail**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1800**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"I activate Cheat Commissioner's other effect! When an ally monster battles alongside Cheat Commissioner I switch it with a monster on my field"! Alit said, as Cheat Commissioner switched places with Lion Heart.

"The monsters switched places"! Yuma gasped.

"We only have 400 LPs if we take Lion Heart's effect this time", Astral frowned.

"You said it! This time its over for you"! Alit smirked.

"Trap activate! **Imposing Phantom Butterfly**! When the opponent's monster attacks this card changes the attack target on my field and it to an attack position Phantom Butterfly monster I control"! Droite yelled.

Hope glowed gold and disappeared before getting hit by Lion Heart and the Phantom Butterfly took his place. "Bring it Gauche"! Droite said.

"Droite! If you do that you'll", Yuma began.

"I activate Lion Heart's monster effect"! Gauche yelled.

"Burning Cross Counter"!

Swallowtail flew attacking Lion Heart in an explosion Gauche and Droite sent flying. "AHHH"! Droite yelled.

 **Droite's LPs: 4000 - 2300**

 **Gauche's LPs: 100 - 0**

"Droite"! Yuma and Darka gasped.

Droite sat up wincing. "Ill be alright", she assured.

"More importantly how's Gauche"?

"Not done yet! Lion Heart's effect activates! I use an overlay unit to Rescue Shot"! Alit yelled.

Lion Heart punched another overlay unit and shot an electric shot at Gauche again making him gasp awake.

 **Gauche's LPs: 0 -100**

"G-Gauche"! Droite gasped.

Gauche winced as he then stood up again. "Thats good", Alit said.

"Alit damn you", Yuma growled.

"Alit please stop this"! Kotori yelled.

"Kotori", Rio frowned.

"Gauche the mood youre in right now if you duel with those half dead eyes do you really think you can be a messenger of the stars for those kids"?! Droite yelled.

"I already told you that your voice wont be able to reach him"! Alit said.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn".

"My turn, draw"! Droite said.

"I summon **Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho** "!

And the second phantom butterfly appeared on the field.

 **Phantom Butterfly Assassin Morpho**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 1600**

"Then I special summon **Phantom Butterfly Assassin Ulysses!** When a monster is summoned on my field in Atk position I can special summon her from my hand".

 **Phantom Butterfly Assassin Ulysses**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 1700**

"I overlay the level four Swallowtail, Morpho, and Ulysses! I use these three monsters to build the overlay network Xyz summon! Dance in the darkness, beautiful incarnation of Death! **Night Butterfly Assassin** "!

 **Night Butterfly Assassin**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2600**

 **Def Points:**

"Beautiful", Darka said awed.

"2600 Atk Points"?! Yuma smiled.

"But even if its got higher Atk points its all the more disadvantage with Lion Heart as its opponent", Astral said.

"I then activate the magic card, **Overlay Capture** from my hand! This card steals one overlay unit from one of the opponents monsters and adds it as an overlay unit for an Xyz monster I control"! Droite said, Lion Heart's overlay unit now becoming Night's.

"Heck yeah"! Yuma cheered.

"If Lion Heart loses its overlay units he cant use Rescue Shock", Astral said.

"Hang on Gauche", Droite thought.

"I'll undo the curse he placed on you".

But then suddenly Alit started laughing. "You fool trap activate! **Xyz Battle Chain!** When all of us have Xyz monsters on the field this card negates and destroys any magic and trap cards that targets an Xyz monster upon activation"! He said, as Droite's magic card was destroyed.

"The overlay unit"! Droite gasped, as it flew back to Lion Heart.

"Then if this effect was activated during a turn in which the opponent didnt battle the opponent's Xyz monster and one of my Xyz monsters will be forced to battle each other"! Alit said.

"What did you say"?! Droite said shocked.

"I'll start by crushing you first Droite"! Alit yelled.

"Crap! If she takes the effect of Lion Heart now", Yuma said.

"Droite"!

"I have nothing in my hand that can match this sudden development", Droite thought.

"It pains me to say it but this seems to be the end for me".

She then looked at Gauche. "Gauche", she thought.

"Do it Lion Heart! Attack Night Butterfly Assassin"! Alit yelled.

"I activate Night Butterfly Assassin's effect! By using one overlay unit for every overlay unit on the field I increase her Atk points by 400"! Droite yelled.

"There are five overlay units in total so she gains 2000 points in total".

 **Night Butterfly Assassin**

 **Atk Points: 2600 - 4600**

"Fool. Have you lost your mind"? Alit questioned with a smile.

"She's got 4600 Atk points"?! Antares gaped.

"Why would she, knowing she'll take all that damage herself"? Rio questioned.

"Those 4600 Atk points arent simply attack points", Sirius said.

"What do you mean"? Astrana questioned.

"In a matter of speaking they represent Droite trying to reach her feelings to Gauche", Kaito said.

"Droite is currently willing to punish herself if it means getting Gauche's heart back from his brainwashing"!

Droite", Darka said stunned.

"Go"! Droite yelled.

"I take everything I have and smash it into Gauche! Reawaken your soul as a duelist! Gauche"!

Night flew straight toward Lion Heart as it readied its punch. "Take... Everything I have"! Droite yelled.

Night and Lion Heart punched one another in an explosion as both Gauche and Droite were sent flying. "AAAHHH"! She shrieked.

"Droite"! Yuma yelled.

"Droite"! Darka gasped.

Droite readied for the impact but then gasped feeling something soft cushioning her fall and a wince she opened her eyes to see feathers. "Huh"? She questioned.

"Are you ok Droite"?

Droite looked and was shocked to see Darka who had caught her before she fell. "D-Darka", Droite said stunned.

"Wh-What the hell Darka?! Your wings"! Hotaru gaped.

"Huh"? Darka questioned, looking behind her and gasped.

They were all shocked to see six white wings on Darka's back as they flapped dropping feathers. "Thats new", Darka blinked.

"Come on Darka! Just when we know what you have on your powers something else happens"! Hotaru yelled annoyed.

"Its not like I asked for it"! Darka yelled back.

"Is this really the time"? Sirius asked sweatdropping.

"If not now then when"?! Hotaru hissed.

"Anyway are you ok Droite"? Darka asked.

"Y-yes Im fine", Droite nodded still stunned.

 **Droite's LPs: 2300 - 0**

 **Gauche's LPs: 100 - 0**

"Forgive me Yuma", Droite frowned.

"What are you saying Droite"?! Yuma said shocked.

"This is it for me but my monster still remains on the field I leave you with Night Butterfly Assassin", Droite said.

"Droite"? Yuma said surprised.

"And I leave Gauche to you Yuma Im sure you can save him", Droite said, before falling unconscious.

"Droite! Hey Droite"! Yuma yelled.

"I activate Lion Heart's effect! I use one overlay unit to Rescue Shock"! Alit yelled.

Once again Lion Heart punched its third overlay unit and launched the electric shock at Gauche reviving him.

 **Gauche's LPs: 0 - 100**

"Ugh"! Gauche winced as he was revived again.

"Gauche"! Yuma gasped.

"Yuma leave Droite to me just go beat Alit and save Gauche", Darka said.

"Right", Yuma said.

Darka held Droite carefully and wrapped her wings around Droite and she began to glow white healing Droite but she gasped. "What is this dark power Im senseing"? She thought shock.

Yuma stood facing Alit and Gauche. "Come on Knucklehead hurry an' wake up"! Alit yelled, as Gauche stood.

"D-damn you", Yuma growled.

"I then activate a trap! **Numbers Overlay Booster!** This card, by selecting one Number on the field when one loses all its overlay units I can use two cards from my hand as its overlay units"! Alit yelled, as two overlay units appeared on Lion Heart.

"This isnt good", Manami paled.

"Now, finish off Yuma this time for good"! Alit yelled to Gauche.

"Gauche", Yuma said.

"My turn, draw"! Gauche said.

"Oh? He drew Barian's Force? Well using that card wont do much for me at the moment", Alit thought.

"Tch this is bad", Shark said.

"If he keeps using the effect of Lion Heart", Rio said.

"C'mon what are you doing?! Destroy Yuma and Astral with Lion Heart already"! Alit yelled.

"I activate the equip spell card **Stoic Challenger"!** Gauche yelled, making Yuma, Astral and Alit gasp.

"This card equips itself to one of my Xyz monsters and detaches all its overlay units and for each overlay unit sent to the graveyard its Atk points rise by 600 Atk points".

Lion Heart's overlay units were sent to the graveyard as its Atk power increased.

 **Number 54: Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart**

 **Atk Points: 100 - 1300**

"Also it doubles all battle damage this card dishes out", Gauche said.

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing"?! Alit said shocked.

"However, the monster equipped with this card will be destroyed during my next turn", Gauche said.

"Why did he increased Lion Heart's Atk power"? Astral questioned.

"Next, I equip the equip magic card, **Heroic Growth,** to Lion Heart", Gauche said.

"When my LPs is lower then my opponent's, this card doubles the equipped monster's Atk points".

"Yuma has 400 LPs and Guache has 100", Kaito said.

"That means", Rio gasped.

 **Number 54: Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart**

 **Atk Points: 1300 - 2600**

"Its higher then Hope's Atk points"! Astral said shocked.

"Gauche", Yuma said.

Gauche then screamed as the spirits began to loudly cheer in excitement. "The crowd is in a frenzy", Manami gasped.

"I see so thats it", Yuma smiled, understanding.

"Gauche! Your mood really is the best"!

"I attack Hope using Lion Heart"! Gauche yelled.

Lion Heart then punched Hope destroying it sending Yuma crashing to the ground. "And because of Stoic Challenger the damage is doubled", Gauche said.

 **Yuma's LPs: 400 - 200**

"Yuma you ok"?! Darka gasped.

"Yeah Im fine", Yuma said, getting up.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn", Gauche finished.

"Unreal! Why is this guy"? Alit questioned.

"Thats it Gauche"!

Alit grew wide eyed as he turned to see Yuma standing. "A heated, straightforward match! Thats how you fight"! Yuma grinned.

"Did the brainwashing ware off"? Rio asked.

"Thats not it", Kaito said.

"Gauche's consciousness is still being controlled but because Droite attacked him with all her might she shook his captured soul and etched her final impression into him she brought back his instincts as a duelist! This! What you see here is a true duelist"!

"So Gauche is now dueling in instinct", Astrana remarked, as Gauche yelled an orange aura surrounding him.

"Bring it, Gauche! I'll take everything you dish out"! Yuma grinned.

"My turn! Draw"!

Yuma then looked at the still unconscious Droite. "Droite I wont waste your consideration", he said.

"I activate the magic card **Xyz Shift!** By sending an Xyz monster from my field to the graveyard I can special summon a monster with the same rank! Show yourself **Heroic Champion - Excalibur"!**

Night Butterfly disappeared and was replaced with the warrior type Xyz monster.

 **Heroic Champion - Excalibur**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2000**

 **Def Points:**

The spirits' cheers grew louder as Excalibur appeared on the field. "And Xyz Shift becomes an overlay unit for the monster it special summoned", Yuma said, as the card became an overlay unit.

"What does Yuma have planned"? Hotaru questioned.

"Gauche, as proof of our passionate duel this is the monster you left me"! Yuma said.

"I use Excalibur to attack Lion Heart and I activate its effect at the same time by using its overlay unit I double its Atk Points this turn"!

Excalibur slashed down its overlay unit making its sword glow.

 **Heroic Champion - Excalibur**

 **Atk Points: 2000 - 4000**

"I wont let you"! Gauche yelled.

"Trap activate! **Battlers Cry!** When the opposing monster's Atk points goes up it doubles the Atk points of my monster".

 **Number 54: Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart**

 **Atk Points: 2600 - 5200**

"5200 Atk Points"?! Kotori gasped.

"Sweet! Sweet! Things're getting more interesting"! Yuma grinned excitedly.

"Yuma"! Astral said.

"Yeah"! Yuma said.

"Trap activate! **Soul Strike!** When my LPs are less then 2000 by halving my LPs during a battle I can add the same amount of LPs I paid to the Atk points of one monster"!

 **Yuma's LPs: 200 - 100**

 **Heroic Champion - Excalibur**

 **Atk Points: 4000 - 4100**

"Thats useless! That means its Atk Points only rises by another 100", Alit smirked.

Then Alit looked and was shocked to see Lion Heart growing smaller. "Wh-whats with Lion Heart"?! He said shocked.

 **Number 54: Rebellious Fighter - Lion Heart**

 **Atk Points: 5200 - 2600**

"Yuma's true goal was to make his LPs equal to Gauche's 100", Kaito said.

"What"?! Alit said shocked.

"I get it since their LPs are equal that means the effect of Heroic Growth is canceled", Hotaru said.

"And Lion Heart's Atk points are decreased to 2600", Sirius said.

"Nice move on Yuma's part", Antares grinned.

"This cant be", Alit said.

"Go! Finish him off Excalibur"! Yuma yelled.

"Bring it Yuma"! Gauche yelled.

"Screw that! I activate Cheat Commissioner's effect! When a monster other then this one battles by using all its overlay units if my opponent has a magic card in their hand the battle ends and it can be activated"! Alit yelled, as Cheat Commissioner got between Lion Heart and Excalibur.

"Go on Gauche! Use that card! Use Barian's Force"!

"Yuma do it now"! Astral yelled.

"Right"! Yuma yelled.

"Trap activate! **Overlay Maker"!**

They all gasped as Astral spoke. "When you battle with this card and when an Xyz monster detaches all its overlay units it negates the activated effect and destroys it! And then deals damage to the owner controlling that Xyz monster equal to the Atk power of the battling monsters"!

"I... Take 6700 points worth of damage"?! Alit said shocked.

"Take this Alit"! Yuma yelled.

"Mine and Gauche's heated souls"!

Excalibur and Lion Heart punched Cheat Commissioner causing in a mass explosion. "AAAAHHHH"! Alit yelled, being sent flying by the explosion.

Images then flashed in his mind. "Th-These memories", he thought.

"AAAHH"!

 **Alit's LPs: 4000 - 0**

The spirits cheered as they all slowly began to disappear. "They're gone", Antares said.

"Man... He sure does like keeping us on edge", Shark smiled.

"Heh it wouldnt be much fun otherwise if he didnt", Hotaru chuckled.

"Yuma", Droite smiled, slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh Droite how are you feeling"? Darka asked.

"Well thank you Darka", Droite said.

Darka smiled and nodded as Yuma walked to Alit and Gauche. "Wh-what the hell"?! Alit said.

"What the hell was that just now"?!

Then a portal appeared behind Alit as he disappeared. "Alit", Yuma said.

Gauche then fell to his knees making Yuma gasp. "G-Gauche"! Yuma gasped.

The Barian lapis disappeared on Gauche's forehead as he winced and fell but Yuma caught him. "Hey! Hang in there! Hey"! Yuma said.

Gauche winced before slowly opening his eyes again."Just what was I"? Gauche began to question.

* * *

The sun began to rise from the coliseum Darka healing Gauche as Yuma finished telling him what happened. "There that should do it", Darka said, moving her wings back before they disappeared.

"Thanks Darka I feel great", Gauche said.

"No problem Gauche", Darka smiled.

"Ah here it is"! Yuma said, holding another King's Coin.

"Dad your watching over me this time huh"?

Gauche then walked to Yuma handing him Lion Heart. "Yuma stop being so unsociable. Why didnt you tell me that you were duking it out with the Barians"? Gauche asked with a smile.

"Id of help you beat the hell outta them".

"You idiot"! Yuma yelled, making Gauche gasped.

"You have your dream with Droite! Your dream to be the messenger from the stars for these kids! Isnt that right Gauche"?

"Yuma", Gauche said, before smiling

"I guess thats right".

* * *

The others were on the ship Harumi and the others fuming at Darka for not waking them up Darka quickly began to calm them down apologizing to them Manami giggled then noticed Kotori leaning on the rail with a frown as she walked to her. "Kotori you ok"? She asked.

Kotori gasped and quickly turned to face Manami. "Ye-yeah Im fine really", she said.

But Manami frowned. "Its about Alit isnt it", she said.

Kotori gasped and frowned Yuma frowning as well hearing. "What couldve happened to Alit"? He questioned.

"Yuma understand in the end Alit is Barian he is our enemy", Astral said.

"Astral", Yuma frowned.

"No he's not".

They all looked at Darka surprised. "What do you mean Darka"? Shane questioned.

"When I was healing Droite I had felt a horrible power that was coming from Alit that wasnt his own", Darka frowned.

"A horrible power"? Kaito asked.

"What kind of power"? Yuma questioned worried.

"I dont know Ive never sensed anything like it, it was as if from an entirely different being all together after seeing Alit Im starting to realize that its that power that made Alit how he was", Darka said.

"So you're saying Alit is being controlled in some way", Astrana said.

"Yeah thats right", Darka nodded.

"But who couldve done it"? Shark questioned.

"It mightve been Vector wouldnt put it pass him", Hotaru hissed.

"No it wasnt Vector it wasnt his power it was more... Horrible", Darka frowned.

Darka shuddered remembering the feeling of the power she sensed it even though it didnt seemed too powerful it left a cold crushing feeling to her entire body yet it was almost as if. "I... Sensed it before", she thought.

Sirius, Antares, and Lyra looked at Darka then Sirius motioned the two to follow him they walked inside the ship. "Its starting Darka's powers are already changing just like Aquarii-san said it would", Antares said.

"Yeah and soon enough she'll also begin to remember as well", Sirius frowned.

"What should we do then"? Lyra asked worried.

"We cant really do anything Aquarii-san said not to intervene too much into this for now we just have to help her in anyway we can", Sirius said.

"Easier said then done", Antares said with a grim smile.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And its finally done! Finally!**

 **Astrana: Indeed so next time we shall be heading to the next Number Ruin where it would seem Darka will receive a shock of her life.**

 **Hotaru: Oh this will be good! The chapter we all have been waiting for in which Kaito will kill Aurasoul for!**

 **Aurasoul: Dont remind me! So until then ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Manami: Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Antares: Uh Aurasoul why are you hiding in a barricade?**

 **Aurasoul: Because with what this chapter is on Im gonna be in huge trouble this is precaution!**

 **Astrana: To what? Dare I ask.**

 **Aurasoul: You'll find out soon enough I dont own Zexal except my OCs I share Lyra with Barian-chan who owns Sirius and Antares and Shane belongs to his author Shane Kor so enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Astral appeared in the ship where the Numbers were holding Lion Heart and Djinn Buster as they glowed. "What do you want from me? Are you trying to tell me something"? He questioned.

"These Numbers we retrieved are trying to tell me something".

Then they glowed bright Astral gasped as he saw the murals of the legends and shocked to see Alit and Vector as the gladiator and prince and Durbe as the knight as he gasped in shocked. "Those legends I saw just now... Could it be"? He questioned.

"Brother"!

Astrana appeared to Astral he turned to her to see her holding Sky Pegasus. "You got the Number from Manami"? He asked.

"Yes it took a while to persuade her but Sirius managed to get her to give them to me but more importantly. Did you saw the visions"? She questioned.

"I did it must mean that the Barian Emperors were once human and were the figures of these legends", he said.

"But I dont understand they had righteous souls. Why were they reborn as Barians"? She questioned.

"It could be possible it might have something to do with Don Thousand but I am not sure myself though", he said.

"I see", she frowned.

Astral then noticed the worried and distracted look on his sister's face making him worry. "Astrana what's wrong"? He asked.

"Im worried about Darka", Astrana said, not bothering to hide anything from her brother.

"Darka? Is something wrong with her"? He asked.

"I dont know ever since the first ruins she hasnt been herself not only her but Hotaru and Manami as well those three"...

"Astrana"? Astral questioned.

Astrana looked at her brother. "Ever since I first met these girls they give off some sort of power and this was before I knew of their heritage I hate to say it but after seeing how Hotaru and Manami were in the ruins it appears there is more to them then we think", she frowned.

Then Sky Pegasus and Djinn Buster glowed brightly again making them gasped first seeing an image of Durbe as the knight again but this time with a women wearing a beautiful dress and crown who showed to be Manami smiling at Durbe as they talked and then showing another image of Vector standing with a smile while a figure kneel in front of him to show Hotaru but her appearance slightly changed with tanned skin, green eyes, and flaming hair with also her gold wings they then gasped as the glow stopped. "Was that"? Astrana began.

"Hotaru and Manami", Astral said shocked.

* * *

In the ship Yuma on the wheel as the others minus Darka were sitting Darka no where around Yuma in thought. "Alit you... What in the world happened to you? What power couldve made you turn out like that"? He thought worried.

Kotori held the flower Alit had given her frowning. "Alit", she thought.

"Wonder why Darka wanted to go outside", Shane remarked.

"Must be about Alit she isnt the only one", Koru said, motioning to Yuma who was also in thought.

"Hey".

Yuma gasped and turned to face Shark. "What are you spacing about"? Shark questioned.

"Uh Im not", Yuma began.

"Tch you're probably still stressing yourself about that Barian Alit", Shark frowned.

"Y-yeah he changed so suddenly and with what Darka said", Yuma frowned.

 **Flashback...**

 _"When I was healing Droite I had felt a horrible power that was coming from Alit that wasnt his own", Darka frowned._

 _"Horrible power"? Kaito questioned._

 _"What kind of power"? Yuma questioned worried._

 _"I dont know I never sensed anything like it, it was as if from an entirely different being all together after seeing Alit Im starting to realize that its that power that made Alit how he was", Darka said._

 **End of flashback...**

"It doesnt matter if he is being controlled or not the Barians are still our enemies in this battle Yuma you have to accept that", Shark said.

"Oi Shark dont you go there", Hotaru said, in a warning tone.

"She's right Shark Im starting to think the Barian Emperors, minus Vector, arent all that bad sure Misael being a pain but still", Manami frowned.

"Yeah there might be more to those Emperors that meets the eye", Shane said.

"We will soon be arriving in Point 107 we will find the fourth set of ruins there", Orbital said.

"Wow! I wonder what kind of ruins we'll find next"? Yuma said.

"I wonder if there's a legend at the ruins we'll go to next"? Rio said.

"You could be right it may be another sad tale", Kotori frowned.

Hotaru and Manami flinched at the mention of the legends. "The legends of the ruins", Yuma said.

* * *

Kaito walked outside of the ship to see Darka standing at the bowsprit of the ship her six white wings out ruffled as her hair released from any braid or band blew out by the wind. "Darka", he called.

She jumped and turned and he was surprised to see her holding her seven synchro dragons Stardust Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, Black - Feather Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier all of them glowing blue, red, orange, green, purple, and indigo respectively. "Oh Kaito its just you", she said.

Then she noticed him holding a glowing blue card. "You too huh"? She asked.

"Yeah Galaxy Eyes seems to be resonating", he said.

"Same with my dragons Im cant help but wonder", she remarked.

 **At Barian World...**

Rain poured down in Barian World, Durbe stood in the throne room. "The legend I suddenly felt while retrieving the Number hidden away in those ruins... Why did I know that legend"? He thought.

"Durbe".

Durbe turned to see Misael walking to him. "It seems you located another set of ruins with a Number", Misael remarked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately though, Astral and the others took the Number", Durbe said.

"That doesnt sound like you. Whats wrong? What happened"? Misael questioned.

"At the ruins with the Number, I somehow found myself assaulted by a mysterious sensation", Durbe said.

"What"? Misael questioned.

"There was a legend left behind in those ruins the moment I made contact something in my heart resonated with it, it was as if something called out the memories inside me", Durbe said.

"What do you mean"? Misael asked.

"I do not know but there are seven ruins with Numbers and we are the Seven Barian Emperors. Do you believe that to be mere coincidence"? Durbe asked.

"What are you trying to say? Are you suggesting we have some relation to some foolish human legends"? Misael questioned.

"What nonsense! We need to focus on finding those Numbers in the ruins now! We cant let them out do us any longer"!

"True but there was also something that bothered me for I wasnt the only one that reacted to the legend Manami as well", Durbe said.

"Manami? You mean Manami Shinori the half Barian"? Misael questioned.

"Yes it seems that she reacted harshly to the legends as well so a warning do not be surprised if it happens again with one of the Shinori sisters", Durbe said.

Misael only scoffed before disappearing. "Misael", Durbe said.

 **With the others...**

The ship sped through mountain pillars Yuma cried out as he quickly turned to the wheel. "Im never going on a ship again"! Hotaru yelled, as the siren blared.

The ship quickly moved past more pillars left and right. "Control unmanageable! Control unmanageable"! Orbital yelled.

"Yuma control your steering"! Shark yelled.

"I am"! Yuma yelled back.

"Then try harder"! Koru yelled.

"Wah! Why? Why?! Our equipment is being affected by something"! Orbital yelled.

"Orbital! It doesnt matter where! Just land this ship somewhere"! Kaito yelled.

"A-affirmative"! Orbital said.

"Uh I hate to be the one to remember. But isnt Darka still outside the ship"? Antares suddenly asked.

Everyone paled. "Oh shit"! Hotaru yelled.

Outside the ship Darka tightly held on the bowsprit her eyes lavender with the spirit of Stardust Dragon at her side. "That way Stardust"? She questioned.

 _ **"/Yes that is where it is Mistress/",**_ Stardust said.

"Alright got it", she nodded, her hands glowing white.

"I'll have to apologize to Astral later".

Then the ship quickly moved making a sharp turn before crashing Darka sighed in relief. "We made it", she thought, jumping off and flying down off the ship.

"Darka"!

Darka turned to see the others running to her. "Are you ok"?! Sirius questioned.

"Yeah Im fine now lets go the ruins have to be here", Darka said.

"She is right there is no mistake the coordination points on the map inside the airship state the ruins are here", Orbital said.

"And I take it you knew this Darka so you made a quick landing here", Astrana said, appearing along with Astral.

"Wait you landed the ship Darka"?! Lizzie said shocked.

"Yeah sorry about controlling the ship Astral", Darka apologized.

"It is alright Darka it was necessary", Astral said, as they all began walking to the mountain.

"So the next ruins with the Number are on top of that rocky mountain"? Yuma questioned, looking up.

"No doubt about it", Darka said, feeling a slight pressure.

"I guess we have no choice but to move on our own from here on", Shark said.

"Eh"?! Kotori said shocked.

"That seems to be the case", Kaito said.

"Forgive me Kaito-sama my body isnt listening to what i tell it"! Orbital said.

"Looks like someone needs a tune up", Shane remarked.

"I cant climb up that though! Am I going to be left out"?! Kotori gasped.

"I guess so they cant expect us girls to climb it", Rio remarked.

"Eh"? Kotori said surprised.

"Very well Kotori-san lets stay here together", Rio smiled.

"Same here", Harumi smiled.

"Yeah I cant climb", Lizzie said.

"I'll stay with you girls in case besides maybe I can fix up Orbital here", Koru said.

"Thank goodness I feel relieved"! Kotori said happily.

"Then the rest of us have climbing to do", Shane said.

"More like flying for me and Hotaru", Darka smiled, her wings moving.

"Who wouldve thought these darn things would be useful", Hotaru spat, taking off her jacket and let her arm wings out.

"Think you can handle a climb Manami"? Shark asked.

"I'll be fine Shark", Manami assured.

"Lyra get on my back I'll give you a lift", Hotaru said, crouching down her back to Lyra.

"Eh?! N-no I couldnt Hotaru", Lyra began.

"Its fine just get on and hold on tight", Hotaru said.

Lyra blushed yet climbed on Hotaru's back as Hotaru stood Yuma beginning up. "Up we go! Then Im off"! Yuma said.

"Be careful Yuma"! Kotori called, as the others walked Darka and Hotaru flying up.

"I'll take care of it Kotori! Im the son of an adventurer"! Yuma assured.

"There you go saying that again you're so full of yourself", Kotori pouted, some chuckling.

"Listen you... Dont go sounding like sis", Yuma frowned.

"Good luck Yuma"! Lizzie called.

"Thanks Lizzie"! Yuma grinned.

"Lets get a move on"! Darka said, flying ahead.

"Oi wait up Dark"! Hotaru said, catching up.

"We better keep up", Antares said, beginning to climb.

They then began climbing up Darka and Hotaru flying slightly ahead of them. "Listen good! When mountain climbing, you have to first get a good foot holding then reach out with your arms got it"?! Yuma said.

"Thanks for the advice Yuma", Manami chuckled.

"No problem and its important that we help each other up the mountain too going on your own is a no-no", Yuma said.

"Oh shut up! I have no reason taking orders from you"! Shark growled.

"Yet he has more experience then any of us on climbing so you should probably listen", Antares grinned.

Sirius panted as he climbed up Darka flew to him. "You ok Sirius"? She asked worried.

"Dont worry about me Darka-chan I'll be fine", he assured.

"Just tell me if you need a break I'll help you out", she said.

"Same here", Hotaru smiled.

Kaito climbed up strained then they all gasped.

 ***ROOOAR***

"Did you hear that"?! Hotaru gasped.

"Astral what was that just now"?! Yuma asked shocked.

"Most likely the cry of a dragon", Astral said.

"Not most likely its exactly", Astrana frowned.

Then Kaito and Darka gasped to see bright glows coming from the deck. "My dragons"! Darka thought shocked.

"Galaxy Eyes! Then me and Darka were right those ruins", Kaito thought.

Then suddenly the mountain began shaking large rocks heading straight for Kaito he gasped as he lost his grip but a hand grabbed him. "Kaito! You ok"?! Darka gasped.

"Thats why I said we gotta help each other up the mountain", Yuma grinned.

Kaito scoffed at Yuma as Darka helped Kaito on the mountain with a firm grip. "You'll be ok"? She asked worried.

"Yeah dont worry Darka", he assured with a smile.

"Go on ahead up check it out".

"If youre sure", Darka said.

Darka then flew up in speed shocking everyone. "Wow she's fast", Antares gaped.

Darka landed on top of the mountain and gasped in shock feeling a heavy pressure in her chest as the others caught up. "Th-this is the summit"?! Yuma gaped.

"I cant see anything through the fog".

Darka stepped forward as they walked. "Yuma you're wrong", she said.

"She's right look carefully in front of you", Kaito said.

"Huh"? Yuma said confused.

The mist then cleared to show a large gate. "Something like this was at the top"?! Yuma gaped.

The doors then opened to show a large temple they all gasped as they walked. "Holy wow this place is a ruins"?! Manami gasped.

"A-Awesome"! Yuma gasped.

"Whats going on with this place"?!

"Its beautiful", Darka whispered awed.

"Now is not the time to admire it Darka", Sirius said.

"Yeah it might be another trap set by those Barians", Shark said.

Darka then noticed a crimson glimmer she grew wide eyed and ran to it. "Darka-chan"?! Lyra gasped.

Once Darka reached it she gasped. "Hotaru! Manami! Check it out"! She called.

The two jumped yet rushed over with the others following and they were shocked to see a small little shrine that had a crimson statue of a dragon with incense burning the mark of the Crimson Dragon embedded on it. "A Crimson Dragon Shrine"? Hotaru said shocked.

"No way! All the way here"?! Manami gasped.

"Crimson Dragon Shrine"? Yuma said confused.

"A shrine in honor of the celestial god the Crimson Dragon you can tell by the mark of the Crimson Dragon on the shrine", Shane said, pointing to the mark.

"You know of the Crimson Dragon"? Manami asked surprised.

"Quite actually", Shane nodded.

Darka was frowning as she kneeled in front of the shrine. "Is something wrong Darka"? Astrana asked.

"Something worries me the statue is chipped yet it looks to have been polished plus with the incense freshly burning it means someone has been taking care of it", Darka said.

"So wait then that would mean someone is actually living here", Antares said.

"Oh come on then that would mean Yuma would be smelling someone's food", Hotaru said sarcastically.

"Uh Hotaru", Sirius said, pointing.

They all looked to see Yuma stepping forward sniffing. "That smell", Yuma said.

"Smell"? Lyra asked.

Darka sniffed and grew wide eyed standing. "I know that smell", she said surprising herself.

"H-hey Yuma"! Shark said.

"Darka"? Kaito called.

"Im definitely smelling something", Yuma said.

"No doubt about it", Darka said, both stepping forward.

"Is it a Barian"? Shane asked.

"Forget Barian", Darka purred as she stepped.

"I smell something delicious"! Yuma said happily.

They gaped and sighed. "Honestly I expected this from Yuma but really Darka"?! Hotaru yelled.

Darka cooed as she stepped up with Yuma. "This smell its so familiar to me so heavenly and rich", she thought, stopping as she sniffed.

Yuma stepped to a large bowl on a stand to see food cooking. "That looks yummy"! He drooled.

Then suddenly a stick was thrown toward Yuma making him gasp but Darka caught it easily with a smile. "You ok Yuma"? She asked.

"Uh yeah", he gaped.

"Where did that come from"?! Manami gasped.

"You... Dammed fool"!

They looked to see an old man as Yuma angrily looked at him. "Hey whats the big idea"?! Yuma yelled.

"That would be my line"! The old man yelled.

"Stealing someone's meal without permission"!

The old man jumped in front of Yuma and Darka as Yuma spoke. "I was only going to peak", Yuma began.

But then Darka wack him with the wooden stave. "Ouch! What was that for Darka"?! Yuma gaped.

"Oh hush Yuma", Darka scowled, before facing the old man.

"Im sorry sir we shouldve known that meal belonged to someone here your stave".

The old man looked at Darka wide eyed as he took his stave. "Well at least someone here has manners. Care to try"? He asked her.

"Oh if thats alright", she said surprised.

"Eh?! Thats not fair Darka"! Yuma yelled.

"Quite boy saying my meal looked yummy honestly trying to steal it", the old man scowled.

"I said I wasnt"! Yuma yelled, as Darka and the old man walked to the bowl.

The old man got out a ladle and small bowl he scooped some in the bowl before handing it to Darka. "Here you are", he said.

"Thank you", she said.

She sipped and ate and hummed as she finished. "Wow! This is amazing! I haven tasted anything so delicious"! She said happily.

"Glad to see some people having fine tastes in good food", the old man smiled.

"Man I know my mother would love to get the recipe", Darka said happily.

"Well I could give it to you to give to your mother", the old man said.

"Oh that would be wonderful", Darka said.

"When did this turn to a cooking session"?! Hotaru gaped.

"I dont know anymore", Manami sighed, as Kaito and the others stepped up.

The old man noticed Kaito. "Hmm"? He said.

"And who might you all be"?

"My name is Kaito we're looking for the ruins containing the Number", Kaito said.

"Hmm? Number"? The old man questioned, his eyes flashed.

Then a blue aura surrounded Kaito as the image of Galaxy Eyes appeared above him. "Are you a dragon user"? He asked Kaito.

"Yeah and I also feel an unusual spirit coming from you", Kaito said.

A yellow aura appeared around the old man a dragon appearing above him as it roared a familiar roar. "That roar"! Lyra gasped.

"The same roar we heard when we were climbing up the mountain", Sirius said.

"My name is Jinlong I am the guardian of this Number", the old man Jinlong said.

"You have a pretty decent fighting spirit going for you and it seems you are not the only one".

Jinlong turned to Darka with a smile. "Am I right"? He asked.

Darka chuckled as a silver aura surrounded her and her seven dragons appeared above her roaring Jinlong chuckled as the dragons all disappeared and Jinlong faced Kaito. "I know duelists just like you both"! Jinlong said.

"What"? Kaito questioned.

"Huh"? Darka said surprised.

"The legend left behind these ruins says there was a duelist who fought against dragons long ago", Jinlong said.

"That duelist was named Misael right"? Astral asked.

"What"?! Shark and Hotaru said shocked.

"Misael"? Darka gasped.

"Oh? So you know the legend surrounding these ruins"? Jinlong asked.

"J-just wait a minute! Why Misael? He's a Barian", Yuma began.

"Astral, Astrana please tell me you guys arent saying", Hotaru began.

"We are Hotaru", Astrana nodded.

"The Numbers we retrieved from the ruins shared those memories with me and Astrana", Astral said.

"The seven Numbers we have been searching for, the legends surrounding these ruins are tales from when the Seven Barian Emperors were still human".

"What"?! They gasped.

"Impossible! Those Barians used to be human"?! Shark gaped.

"Thats correct", Astrana said.

"Its reincarnation?! But who did it though"?! Hotaru questioned shock.

"Then the legends of the ruins we've been so far", Yuma began shocked.

"The Knight's legend was Durbe's", Manami paled.

"The Prince's legend was Vector's", Hotaru choked.

"The Gladiator's legend was Alit's", Darka whispered.

"They were all legends from when they were human"? Yuma said shocked.

"And there is more we also saw Hotaru and Manami in these memories", Astrana said.

"What"? Hotaru and Manami gasped.

"Yes, we saw Manami who looked to be of royalty with Durbe and Hotaru who looked to be a warrior of sorts kneel in front of Vector", Astral said.

The two paled at this Hotaru's eyes wide in horror as she looked at her wings then Shane looked surprised for a moment. "Wait a duelist who fought dragons and with a Crimson Dragon Shrine here. Jinlong do you mean to say that the other duelist you mentioned was the Crimson Dragon Priestess"? Shane questioned.

Darka, Hotaru, and Manami gasped as Jinlong chuckled. "Indeed you are right", he said.

"No way that legend"?! Hotaru gasped.

"Legend? Wait theres another one here"?! Shark questioned.

"Guys".

They all turned to face Kaito. "Let me handle this duel", Kaito said.

"K-Kaito", Yuma said shocked.

"It isnt a mere coincidence that I found my way here it was destiny... No my fate as a Dragon User", Kaito said.

"If thats the case then Im joining this duel too", Darka said.

"Darka"! Yuma gaped.

"Darka I can handle it", Kaito began.

"No way Kaito if its your fate to be here then it might as well be mine as well as a holder of the Signer dragons to the Crimson Dragon it only makes sense I join as well", Darka frowned.

Kaito looked at her then sighed. "Alright I understand Darka we'll work together", he said.

"Yeah", she nodded with a smile.

"Very well if you two manage to defeat me I will hand over the Number from the ruins to you but if you two lose I will take your dragons", Jinlong said.

"Fine by us", Darka said.

"Because we dont plan on losing", Kaito said.

"How long will that cheeky attitude work for you two"!? Jinlong yelled, throwing his stave.

"Lets go Kaito", Darka said.

"Duel disk set! D-Gazer on"!

"Right Darka, duel mode! Photon Change"! Kaito yelled.

Darka's wings disappeared as she set her duel disk and D-Gazer, Kaito had his Duel disk ready as Photon change was complete the two side by side smiling as Jinlong's stave landed on his arm turning into a duel disk as the others got on their D-Gazers.

"Duel"!

"In this duel I will have 8000 LPs while you two share 4000 LPs", Jinlong said.

"Sounds fine", Darka said, Kaito nodding in agreement.

Jinlong looked at Darka. "Tell me they all call you 'Darka'. Is that short for something"? He asked.

Darka grew wide eyed yet nodded. "Yes it is actually my full name is Darkalicia", she said.

Jinlong grew wide eyed but then smiled. "I see", he said.

"Now let me ask you something", Kaito said.

"Was it you who fought against Misael from the legend of these ruins? And did you defeat Misael"?

"I wonder about that", Jinlong said.

"Its my turn I draw! I summon **Mythical Wood Dragon"!**

 **Mythical Wood Dragon**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 100**

 **Def Points: 1400**

"When I control an Earth Attribute monster on the field I can special summon this guy from my hand", Jinlong smirked.

"Show yourself, **Mythical Water Dragon"!**

 **Mythical Water Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"I then activate the effect of Mythical Wood Dragon! When I have a water attribute monster on the field its level is doubled"! Jinlong said.

 **Mythical Wood Dragon**

 **Level: 4 - 8**

"Two level eight monsters", Shane said.

"All in the blink of the idea", Yuma gaped.

"Here it comes"! Shark said.

"Now behold! I overlay Mythical Wood Dragon and Mythical Water Dragon"! Jinlong said, as the two dragons became orange and blue lights went to the overlay portal.

"I use these two monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz summon! Show yourself Number 46! Your roar becomes thunder! You glisten like lightning! Manifest before us, my golden dragon! Ethereal Dragon - Dragluon"!

They gasped as the dragon Number then appeared on the field with a loud roar the sky suddenly darkened.

 **Numbers 46: Ethereal Dragon Dragluon**

 **Rank: 8**

 **Atk Points: 3000**

 **Def Points: 3000**

"S-so thats the Number of these ruins"?! Yuma said.

"Number 46 Dragluon", Shark said.

"D-Dragluon", Darka said softly.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her head making her wince clutching her head then felt a sharp pain to her chest. "What? Why does my head and chest hurt so much when I see that Number"? She thought wincing.

"Darka are you ok"? Kaito asked worried.

"Y-yeah I am", Darka winced.

"So then thats your dragon Jinlong".

"Thats right Darkalicia it is the strongest dragon you of all people should know", Jinlong said.

"What"? Darka said confused.

"Interesting then show me that power"! Kaito said.

"Very well! I activate the effect of Dragluon"! Jinlong said.

"When I dont have a dragon type monster on my field other then this monster I can detach one overlay unit to special summon one dragon from my hand"!

Dragluon bit down one of its overlay units as its forehead gem glowed with a roar as Jinlong held up a card. "Come! **Armed Divine Dragon - Protect Dragon"!** Jinlong yelled.

The dragon then appeared on the field in front of Dragluon with a roar.

 **Armed Divine Dragon - Protect Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 2000**

 **Def Points:**

Then suddenly Dragluon disappeared shocking them. "What?! The Number"! Kaito gasped.

"It disappeared"! Darka gasped.

Jinlong laughed. "Time for Dragluon's effect! As long as I control another dragon type monster on my field, it cannot be targeted by attacks or effects", he said.

"In other words you two wont be able to lay a finger on my Number"!

"So in other words the dragon becomes a shield for Dragluon that way it cant be destroyed", Hotaru said.

"Meaning they'll have to take care of Protect Dragon first if they want to reach Dragluon", Sirius said.

"Now I equip the Equip magic card, **Dragon Sheild,** with Protect Dragon"! Jinlong said.

"The dragon equipped with this card cannot be destroyed through battle or card effect and casting off all battle damage".

They gasped as armor appeared on Divine Dragon. "And when Divine Dragon is equipped with an Equip magic card it raises it's attack points by 500", Jinlong said.

 **Armed Divine Dragon - Protect Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 2000 - 2500**

"Unless they destroy the equip magic card Kaito and Darka can", Yuma began.

"But that wont happen", Jinlong interrupted.

"I activate Protect Dragon's other effect! When this card is face up on the field Equip magic cards cannot be destroyed by monster, magic, or trap effects"!

"What did he say"?! Yuma gaped.

"With Dragon Sheild, Protect Dragon is a card that protects other effects", Astral said.

"Now he cant be destroyed either and its become and impregnable shield", Astrana said.

"I end my turn with that", Jinlong finished.

"Darka you may go next".

Darka nodded. "Fine my turn draw"! She said.

"I summon _**Shadowheart Marionette**_ in attack mode"!

And appearing on the field was a black haired women wearing a black jumpsuit with stripped wristbands, long fingered black gloves, a white mask on her hip her soulless black eyes looking at Jinlong.

 _ **Shadowheart Marionette**_

 _ **Level: 4**_

 _ **Atk Points: 1500**_

 _ **Def Points: 500**_

"Her effect activates when she is summoned I can special summon a level four or lower Shadowheart monster from my deck", Darka said.

Marionette shot out strings in Darka's deck and pulling out a card for Darka to catch. "I special summon the tuner monster _**Shadowheart Lily**_ in attack mode"! Darka said.

And the little girl tuner appeared on the field smiling.

 ** _Shadowheart Lily_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1300_**

 ** _Def Points: 1600_**

"I tune level four Lily with level four Marionette"!

Lily smiled and jumped becoming four green rings as Marionette went through them becoming four lights. "The wishes come together to form a new shining star! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro summon, soar Stardust Dragon"!

And with a screech Stardust Dragon appeared on the field with a roar.

 **Stardust Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 2500**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Stardust Dragon"! Hotaru and Manami cheered.

"Awesome as ever"! Yuma grinned.

"I place three cards facedown and end my turn", Darka finished.

Stardust Dragon moved his head to then see Jinlong. **"/Jinlong? Is that you/"?** Stardust questioned shocked.

"Stardust it has been a while", Jinlong smiled.

"Huh Stardust you know Jinlong"? Darka questioned shocked.

Stardust Dragon turned away unsure what to say Jinlong sighed. "It is your turn Kaito", Jinlong said.

"My turn draw"! Kaito said, drawing his card to see Galaxy Eyes.

"I summon **Overlay Sniper** "!

The warrior monster appeared on the field holding its sniper.

 **Overlay Sniper**

 **Level: 4**

 **Atk Points: 2000**

 **Def Points:**

"Then I special summon **Overlay Booster!** When I have a monster with 2000 Atk points or more this card can be special summoned", Kaito said.

 **Overlay Booster**

 **Level: 5**

 **Atk Points: 2000**

 **Def Points:**

"I release both Overlay Sniper and Booster, both with 2000 Atk points"! Kaito yelled.

Both monsters disappeared and Kaito grabbed the tail piece throwing it in the air. "The Galaxy that shines within the darkness! Become the Light of Hope and obey me as my servant! The Incarnation of Light descends! Appear **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon"!**

And the Galaxy dragon monster appeared on the field with a loud roar.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 3000**

 **Def Points: 2500**

"Galaxy Eyes"! Darka said happily.

"Kaito you have a plan to deal with that monster dont you".

"Yeah I do leave this to me Darka", Kaito said.

"Of course", Darka smiled with a wink.

"As expected of Kaito", Astrana smiled.

"Indeed now he can break through his impregnable defense", Astral said.

"What do you mean"? Lyra asked.

"Of course Galaxy Eyes's effect", Hotaru grinned.

"When Galaxy Eyes battles, its effect banishes itself and the attacking monster", Sirius said.

"Once Protect Dragon is banished the Equip magic card is sent to the graveyard", Antares grinned.

"And breaking down that defense and Protect Dragon can be destroyed", Shane smirked.

"So that is your dragon", Jinlong remarked.

"Yeah! I plan to show you the power of my dragon this time"! Kaito said.

"I wonder about that", Jinlong suddenly said.

"What"?! Kaito said shocked.

"At this moment I activate Dragulon's other effect"! Jinlong said, as the dragon suddenly appeared

"It negates the effects of a dragon type monster on my opponent's field"!

Dragluon roared launching a beam at Galaxy Eyes a light appearing under her making her roar in pain as she lost her blue glow and wings. "Galaxy Eyes"! Kaito gasped.

"What now"?! Jinlong said, as Dragluon disappeared again.

"This is no different than your dragon losing its fangs! So how do you plan to overcome this?! This impregnable defense"!

"Kaito", Yuma said.

"You may have wanted me to suffer and lose all hope before your iron will and impregnable wall but I will break through that iron defense"! Kaito yelled.

"I activate the quick play magic card, **Book of Moon"!**

The card appeared on the field shooting a blue beam at Protect Dragon. "This card targets one face up monster on the field and switches it to face down defense position"! Kaito yelled, as Protect Dragon's position switched.

"So theres that method too", Astral said.

"Heh it'll take more then that to take Kaito down Jinlong", Darka chuckled.

"Equip spells cant be equipped to face down monsters! That means that Dragon Shield is destroyed now that it lost its target"! Kaito said.

Then Dragluon appeared back to the field. "Now we can see your Number again just you wait I'll break through your iron wall with everything I got! Then beat your Number"! Kaito said.

"Go Galaxy Eyes! Attack the Protect Dragon thats been switched facedown! Photon Stream of Destruction"!

Galaxy Eyes roared as she launched her stream attack destroying Protect Dragon. "Woah he did it a head start punch"! Yuma grinned.

"Just what is this duel", Astral said.

"There is no wall I cant break", Kaito said.

"Great work Kaito", Darka smiled.

Kaito smiled back then they heard Jinlong. "Now thats amusing"! He said.

There is not a single opponent that cant be destroyed that was splendid! I give you a passing score".

"I dont like that I dont need test scares from someone like you"! Kaito frowned.

"Oi easy Kaito", Darka sweatdrop.

"Its meant as a compliment"! Jinlong said then sighed.

"I swear, there are so many Dragon User bigots in the world"!

But then Jinlong chuckled. "Misael was the same! You remind me of him in so many ways the way he dueled", he said, then smiled at Darka.

"It is no wonder you fell for him right Darkalicia"?

"Huh? What are you talking about"? Darka asked surprised, before an angry mark appeared on her head.

"And stop calling me Darkalicia! Its Darka"!

"Huh you never complained of Misael calling you Darkalicia years ago", Jinlong said.

"Misael? Years ago"? Darka questioned.

"That is right it truly seems you dont remember anything", Jinlong sighed.

"What are you talking about"? Darka questioned.

Shane gasped. "So I was right then this has something to do with the legend of the Crimson Dragon Priestess then", he said.

"Wait you said something like that before", Yuma said.

"Hold it dragon user, a Crimson Dragon shrine, and the priestess. You dont mean that legend do you"?! Hotaru gaped.

"Ah so I see you know of the legend", Jinlong remarked.

"Me and my sisters are followers of the Crimson Dragon and of course I would at least know that legend I know by heart since Darka always loved hearing that legend as a bedtime story when she was a kid", Hotaru frowned.

"That legend"?! Darka gasped.

"Darka what are they talking about"? Kaito questioned.

"Its... Its the legend of the Crimson Dragon Priestess long ago she was known to be the first priestess to also be a Signer she had lost her Signers in the war with the Earthbound Immortals villagers would turn her away thinking it was her fault that the Signers had lost their lives injured and alone she had passed out from her injuries until the dragon of a dragon user found her and took her to his master the dragon user healed the priestess and took her in to his home the priestess being grateful to him soon enough they fell in love and were then engaged", Darka explained, then gasped.

"No way! This place then with the shrine this is where the Priestess and Dragon User lived"!

Then she felt the same sharp pain in her head worsen she shrieked clutching her head tightly as she fell to her knees. "AHH"! She cried out in pain.

"Darka"! They gasped.

She winced as images flashed in her mind herself wearing priestess garb holding a basket as she walked to someone with a fond smile as she gasped. "What was"?! She gasped before wincing again.

"It seems you're recalling your memories", Jinlong smiled.

"What"? Darka questioned.

"What do you mean"? Kaito questioned.

"Indeed Darkalicia is correct of the priestess's legend soon enough though the priestess had passed on someday to be reincarnated in another time and here she is right before us", Jinlong said, his hand out to Darka.

"Wait you're saying Darka is is the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon Priestess"?! Manami gasped.

"Why do I feel a vague déjà vu"? Sirius asked.

"Not helping Sirius", Antares frowned.

"N-no there's no way I can be her reincarnation", Darka winced, standing.

"Then pray tell as to how do you have the seven Signer dragons then"? Jinlong questioned.

Darka gasped and turned away. "Now that I think about it she never has told us how she got them", Yuma said.

"Darka how did you got those dragons? Last I checked they were the partners for the members of Team 5Ds"! Hotaru said.

"... It was years ago when I got them a year after you left Hotaru", Darka frowned.

 **Flashback...**

A thirteen year old Darka was getting ready for bed yawning as she walked to her family's small alter to the Crimson Dragon as she began to pray. "Oh mighty star deity Crimson Dragon may you watch over me and my family for protection", she whispered.

She then lit an incense and yawned again before going to her room to her bed and falling asleep.

 _Dream..._

 _Darka gasped to be in a large white area looking around. "Where am I"? she said softly._

* _ROOOAR_ *

 _Darka gasped and turned shocked to see the Crimson Dragon in front of her she was stunned to see her god in front of her. "Crimson Dragon"! She said quickly bowing._

 _The Crimson Dragon roared again and she looked up and was stunned to see the seven Signer Dragons in front of her along with the Crimson Dragon. "Stardust Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon, Black - Feather Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier... I dont understand why are you all here"? She asked._

 _All of the dragons roared out causing her to gasp as she was blinded by a bright light._

 _End of dream..._

Darka gasped quickly waking up and looked to see it was already morning. "It was just a dream", she thought.

Then she looked to her bedside and gasped to see seven cards on her bedside dresser shaking she picked each one up stunned to hold the seven dragons in her hands.

 **End of flashback...**

"At the time I didnt understand why the dragons came to me but as I continued my path with them I realized that the Crimson Dragon mustve saw this that I would be part of this war and allowed the dragons to fight along side me to help me protect my friends and family", Darka said.

"No way to have the Crimson Dragon appear", Hotaru gaped.

"It only shows that the Crimson Dragon is going great lengths to protect its Priestess by sending its dragons to protect you as they did before along with the Signers you cannot deny that fact Darkalicia", Jinlong said.

Darka gasped at this then shrieked of another pain to her head clutching her head tightly. "N-no way", she gasped.

Then Hotaru then gasped. "Hold on then if Jinlong claims that if Darka is the reincarnation of the Crimson Dragon Priestess and if Misael is technically the Dragon User in the legend of these ruins and of the Priestess as well", she began.

"Dont you dare say it Hotaru"! Manami gasped, realizing where Hotaru was going with.

"I... I was with Misael".

Darka had her eyes wide covering her mouth with her head slowly lowering her hand. "I... I was engaged to Misael", she said.

Everyone gasped and gaped as Manami faint Shark catching her yet still in shock.

* * *

 **Aurasoul in my barricade: And it is done and I am so dead!**

 **Shark carrying a fainted Manami: I cant believe you actually did it.**

 **Aurasoul: I know Kaito is gonna kill me!**

 **Darka: Well everyone you heard it now so next time we continue on with the duel so until they read and review.**

 **Kaito: AURASOUL! *Galaxy Eyes roaring in the distance***

 **Aurasoul: Oh I am so dead!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Darka: Hello everyone to Yugioh Zexal**

 **Antares: Darka where's Aurasoul?**

 **Darka: Oh she went into hiding after the last chapter.**

 **Sirius: Kaito still after her?**

 **Darka: Yeah unfortunately so until then Im in charge so Aurasoul doesnt own Zexal only her OCs but Sirius and Antares are owned by Durbe the Barian who shared Lyra with Aurasoul and Shane belongs to Shane Kor.**

 **Hotaru: And so let us begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Oh heck no old man! I rather have Darka date Tenjo then her being engaged to Misael of all people"! Hotaru yelled to Jinlong.

"Oh now you like him", Antares said.

"You were the one who brought it up", Shane said.

"Well now I regret it"! Hotaru hissed.

"Mana come on", Shark said, shaking Manami awake.

"Ugh oh I had the craziest dream where we find out in a past life Darka and Misael were engaged", Manami winced, waking up.

"Uh Manami that wasnt a dream", Yuma said.

Manami fainted again. "Yuma"! Shark growled, holding Manami.

"Sorry I didnt think she'd faint again"! Yuma said.

"Is this really the time"? Sirius questioned.

"If not now then when Sirius"? Hotaru hissed, as Lyra and Antares helped Shark wake up Manami.

"Rather you all wish to deny it or not it is the truth for even Darkalicia knows it", Jinlong said.

"Like heck she does. Right Dar-! Darka"? Hotaru questioned.

They all looked to see Darka silent and not moving from her spot yet they all saw the look of mixed emotions on her face. "The reason for my chest pains when Im near Misael. Could that be the feelings of my past self wanting to reach out to him"? She thought.

"Darka"? Kaito called worried.

"As you can see even now Darkalicia knows I speak the truth unable to say anything let alone deny it", Jinlong said.

Darka flinched looking up to face Jinlong as he went on. "And as I said before it is no wonder why you fell for Kaito after all even he reminds me of Misael in so many ways the way he dueled", he said.

"Dont be ridiculous! Im nothing like him"! Kaito yelled.

"Well if we're being honest", Hotaru muttered.

"Not now Hotaru", Sirius hissed.

"Oh really? You're saying you're different from Misael"? Jinlong asked amused.

"Man I guess we'll put pleasantries aside! Kaito, Darkalicia show me the full essence of your dueling there is still one last impregnable fortress you must breach after all".

"In other words Ill keep going until Ive destroyed everything"! Kaito said.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn".

"Bring it Jinlong we'll take down anything you throw at us", Darka said panting as she stood.

"Heh we shall see Darkalicia", Jinlong smiled.

* * *

Misael appeared by the mountain looking up. "So this is the place"? He thought.

"These are the ruins containing the Number"?

Then he heard the loud roar of Dragluon making him gasp before narrowing his eyes. "Thats the radiant spirit of a dragon", he thought.

* * *

Darka grew wide eyed and clutched her chest again with a wince. "This feeling. Is Misael near"? She thought.

"My turn draw"! Jinlong said.

"I activate the effect of Dragluon! When there is no other Dragon type monster on the field other than this card I can use one overlay unit to special summon one dragon from my hand! Show yourself, **Soul Eating Divine Dragon Drain Dragon** "!

They all gasped as the ground shattered as the dragon appeared on the field with a large roar.

 **Soul Eating Divine Dragon Drain Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 4000**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Now that another dragon is on the field", Yuma began.

"Tch he'll use that effect again", Shark frowned, as Dragluon disappeared from the field.

"Now you cant lay a finger on my Number also my Drain Dragon's attack power increases by the amount of LPs my opponent has"! Jinglong said.

"Wh-what did you say"?! Kaito said shocked.

"Since Darka and Kaito have 4000 LPs", Hotaru began.

"That would mean Drain Dragon gains an additional 4000 Atk points", Shane frowned.

 **Soul Eating Divine Drain Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 4000 - 8000**

"8000 Atk points"! Lyra gasped.

"Then when this monster is destroyed the opposing players take damage equal to half its attack power"! Jinlong said.

"Wh-what did he say?! So that means if they destroy his monster they'll take 4000 points of damage"! Shark said shocked.

"But the dragon has 8000 Atk points! If Darka and Kaito take an attack like that"! Yuma said.

"They'll lose if they destroys the monster", Astral said.

"But as it is now they cant even destroy it plus its difficult to figure out how to overcome such overwhelming attack power", Astrana said.

"This will be a new trial for them".

"So Kaito, Darka what will you do now"? Jinlong smirked.

Kaito frowned unsure what to do then he gasped as Darka stepped up. "Dont worry Kaito leave this to me", she said.

"Darka", he began.

"You handled the first dragon on your own so now its my turn", she said.

She turned to him to give an assuring smile. "Have faith in me", she said.

He blinked then sighed with a smile. "Alright I trust you Darka I always have go get him", he smirked.

"Right", she grinned.

"My turn draw"!

She looked at the dragon. "Even if we manage to destroy it we'll take damage...! Thats it"! She thought.

"I activate the spell card _**Dragon Shift!**_ With this I can switch one of my dragon monsters to with another dragon type monster from my extra deck thats the same level! So I switch my level eight Stardust Dragon for a level eight dragon monster from my extra deck"!

Stardust cried out as he disappeared in blue stardust as it began swirling around burning in blazing fire. "The pulse of the king forms a line here! Witness the power of the trembling heaven! Appear, **Red Daemon's Dragon"!** She yelled.

And with a mighty roar Red Daemons Dragon shot out from the fire flapping his mighty wings

 **Red Daemon's Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 3000**

 **Def Points: 2000**

"Red Daemons Dragon"! Hotaru grinned.

"Ah another familiar face", Jinlong smiled.

Red Daemon's Dragon looked and let out a growl. _**"/Ah Jinlong?! Dammit I shouldve known this day would come/",**_ Red growled.

"You know Jinlong too Red"? Darka questioned.

 _ **"/Thats the understatement of a life time/",**_ Red growled.

"Tell me Darkalicia what do you plan to do with Red"? Jinlong questioned.

"You'll see I activate one of my facedown cards! Spell card _**Dragon Ally**_ with this I pay 1000 LPs I can special summon a dragon monster from my extra deck the same level as Red Daemon's! In order to protect the future of the world, courage and power have a revolution"! Darka chanted.

 ***ROAR***

They all gasped seeing a bright crimson red glow and a dragon's roar as a ball of flames was shot out. "Evolve! Life Stream Dragon"! Darka yelled.

And Life Stream Dragon roared flapping the flames off of him making them all gasp.

 **Life Stream Dragon**

 **Level: 8**

 **Atk Points: 2900**

 **Def Points: 2400**

 **Darka and Kaito's LPs: 4000 - 3000**

 **Soul Eating Divine Drain Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 8000 - 7000**

"Life Stream Dragon"! Manami gasped, now awake.

"Welcome back", Antares said.

"Next I activate another spell card _**Dragon Unity!**_ With this by giving up 1000 LPs I can give the Attack power of one of our dragon monsters to another dragon until the end of my turn", Darka said.

 **Darka and Kaito LPs: 3000 - 2000**

 **Soul Eating Divine Drain Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 7000 - 6000**

"Darka take Galaxy Eyes's strength"! Kaito yelled.

 _ **"/Yes go right ahead/",**_ Galaxy Eyes said.

Darka nodded. "I give Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon's 3000 Atk Points to Red Daemon's Dragon"! She yelled.

Galaxy Eyes roared as her power went into Red Daemon's making him roar.

 **Red Daemon's Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 3000 - 6000**

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 3000 - 0**

"Now Red and Drain Dragon have the same Atk Points", Sirius said.

"Ready to go Red"? Darka asked.

 _ **"/Yeah lets/",**_ Red smirked.

"Heh Red Daemon's Dragon attack Drain Dragon"! Darka yelled.

"What"?! Yuma gap.

"But with its effect"! Shark yelled.

"Absolute Powerforce"! Darka yelled.

With his claws in a fist and in fire Red Daemon's Dragon punched Drain Dragon while fired a blast destroying them both. "Drain Dragon's effect activates when destroyed you take half the damage meaning you take 3000 points of damage"! Jinlong yelled.

The explosion swirled becoming a fire dragon before heading toward Darka and Kaito making them all gasp but Darka smirk. "I activate my second face down _**Effect Blessing**_ when one of my monster's effects are negated I can allow them to have their effects until the end of the turn now Life Stream's effect since I have Life Stream Dragon we dont take damage from an effect"! She yelled.

Life Stream Dragon roared and glowed gold dissipating the explosion in sparkles. "Oh yeah now thats what Im talking about"! Yuma grinned.

"Next I activate my third trap card! _**Dragons Attack!**_ When one of my dragon monsters was destroyed I can allow one of my other dragons that havent attacked attack you directly"! Darka said.

"What"?! Jinlong gasped, as Dragluon appeared again.

"Life Stream Dragon attack Jinlong! Life is Beautiful"! Darka yelled.

Life Stream Dragon launched the light breath attack hitting Jinlong. "AHH"! He cried.

 **Jinlong's LPs: 8000 - 5100**

"Thats incredible", Lyra said awed.

"Able to utilize the Signer Dragons with so many combos its incredible", Shane smirked.

"Darka is incredible", Yuma grinned.

"I end my turn Dragon Unity's effect is over and Galaxy Eyes's attack power returns", Darka said.

 **Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 0 - 3000**

"Now that was incredible wouldnt you say brother", Astrana smiled.

"Indeed Darka has truly showed mastery over the Dragons", Astral agreed with a nod.

Darka gave a breath of relief turning to Kaito with a smile. "Sorry Kaito I had to give up some of out LPs", she apologized.

Kaito smiled and shook his head. "Its alright Darka we're still in the duel thats all that matters you were really something you and the others were great", he said.

She smiled happily then they heard chuckling they looked to see Jinlong get up with a smile. "Indeed you and the others were spectacular Darkalicia you certainly havent lost your touch with the dragons", he remarked amused.

Darka frowned a bit. "Look you say that Im the priestess from all those years ago but... Even if I was her Im not her anymore", she said.

"We may have the same name but Im not her Im my own person I am Darka".

"Darka", Astrana said softly.

"Then tell me this if you meet Misael in this life would you really feel nothing"? Jinlong asked.

Darka gasp with a flinch and quickly looked away. "I-I", she said.

"That hit it home", Manami winced.

Darka looked at Jinlong. "The fact that he asked that means he doesnt really know that Misael is here in this life but he's my ene"-!

But then Darka gasped remembering another memory of her and Misael sitting together holding hands Misael having his head on hers she covered her mouth silent. "No answer I see understandable", Jinlong said.

"Thats enough out of you", Kaito said frowning.

"I activate my trap **Killing Reward!** With this card when my opponent's monster is destroyed and that monster was level seven or higher I can draw two cards the destroyed Drain Dragon was level eight so I draw two cards".

"Kaito", Darka gasped surprised.

"Heh guess we should have this conversation later Darkalicia", Jinlong said.

"My turn draw"! Kaito said.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn".

"You have overcome Drain Dragon's test but the last wall wont be that easy my turn draw"! Jinlong yelled.

"I activate Dragluon's effect! When this monster has no overlay units and no other dragon apart from this card are on my field I can take control of one dragon type monster on my opponent's field", Jinlong said.

They all gasped in shock by this as Jinlong continued. "I shall receive your soul, Galaxy Eyes but with this effect you can pay half your LPs then it will be negated and Galaxy Eyes will be destroyed", he said.

"That goes too far old man", Hotaru hissed.

* * *

Misael jumped up towards the top of the hill. "I cant use my Barian Powers here. Just what is with this mountain"? He thought.

Then he gasped feeling a deep pressure. "What... Is this feeling"?! He gasped.

* * *

"No way... Kaito let his Galaxy Eyes", Yuma said.

"You should know the power of your Galaxy Eyes better than anyone", Jinlong said, making Kaito growl.

"You can choose to destroy it with your own hands if you like. Rather than leave them in your enemy's hands, shouldnt you choose to destroy him"?

"You couldnt possibly understand the strength of the bond between me and Galaxy Eyes, Galaxy Eyes doesnt exist without me nor do I exist without Galaxy Eyes all the more Im telling you its impossible for me to destroy Galaxy Eyes"! Kaito said.

"Then your Galaxy Eyes will fall into my hand"! Jinlong yelled.

I dont think so"!

They gasped hearing Darka's growl. "I activate _**Shadowheart Marionette's**_ effect from the graveyard! From removing it from play she can negate Dragluon's effect"! She yelled.

"What"?! Jinlong gaped.

Strings were shot out from the ground protecting Galaxy Eyes from Dragluon. "If you so much as lay a finger on Galaxy Eyes I wont hesitate to defeat you myself", Darka said coldly.

"Oh she is mad now", Lyra paled.

"Galaxy Eyes is Kaito's soul I will protect her and Kaito with every ounce of my strength", Darka said.

"Darka", Kaito said awed.

"Wait did Darka said her"? Yuma asked.

"Not now Yuma", Shark said.

Jinlong was stunned yet frowned. "We shall see I place a card facedown and end my turn", Jinlong said.

"Then my turn I draw"! Darka said.

She looked at her card and smirked. "I activate the spell card _**Dragon Shift**_ from my graveyard! By removing it from play I can special summon the dragon monster I switched for Red Daemon's Dragon so come back Stardust Dragon"! Darka said.

And from a portal Stardust Dragon appeared with a screech stardust falling on the field next to Life Stream Dragon. "Two dragons once again", Antares said.

Darka looked at the dragons and nodded at them and they nodded back. "I place a card facedown and end my turn", she said.

"Eh? Thats it"? Yuma said surprised.

"No she's up to something", Sirius frowned.

"Kaito", Darka said.

Kaito looked at Darka as she looked at him and he was surprised of the look in her eyes the look of deep trust, faith, and her usual unwavering courage. "Use my two dragons Kaito use them to end this", she said.

He gasped understanding what she meant yet frowned. "Darka are you sure"? He asked.

"Yes we are all prepared to do this all of us", she said.

He grew wide eyed and looked at Stardust Dragon and Life Stream Dragon both nodding to Kaito who was surprised looking down clutching his fists tightly yet nodded. "Thank you Darka, Stardust, Life Stream", he said.

He then glared up with a determined look. "Leave this to me and Galaxy Eyes", he said.

"My turn draw"!

He drew his card and smirked. "I overlay level eight Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon with Darka's level eight Stardust Dragon and Life Stream Dragon"! He yelled.

"What"?! Manami shrieked shock.

"Using the synchro dragons"? Shane said surprised.

"Blasphemy! I think", Hotaru said.

Stardust Dragon and Life Stream Dragon roared becoming green and brown lights respectively while Galaxy Eyes roared becoming a yellow light the three going in the Xyz portal. "With these three monsters I build the overlay network! Xyz summon"! Kaito yelled.

He began glowing in the red aura as the spear like tail piece appeared he grabbed it then looked at Darka who looked surprised then smiled as she took hold of the piece with him throwing it together. "Great Galaxy of Reversal, become a surging wave of light and show your mighty form! Descend, my very soul! Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon"!

Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon appeared on the field letting out a great roar.

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Rank: 8**

 **Atk Points: 4500**

 **Def Points: 3000**

* * *

Kotori, Rio, Koru, Harumi, and Lizzie looked up to see the clouds slightly change color from the top of the mountain. "Whats going on up there"? Kotori questioned.

"That is... A noble dragon's roar there are two dragons fighting", Rio said.

"Dragons so that means either Darka or Kaito are dueling", Koru said, as he tuned up Orbital.

"Against the Number", Blackmist frowned, floating next to Harumi.

"You sense it"? Harumi asked.

"Yeah its power radiates I can sense it from all the way down here", Blackmist said, before thinking.

"And not just the Numbers power but the power of the Galaxy Eyes as well".

His frown deepened as they only looked up at the mountain.

* * *

Dragluon roared toward Neo Galaxy Eyes as lightning crackled around her Jinlong looked at Neo Galaxy Eyes. "Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon so you have even evolved your dragon by using the strength of the Signer Dragons", Jinlong said.

"Now he can activate Neo Galaxy Eyes's effect"! Yuma grinned.

"No", Astral said, making Yuma look at him.

"Have you forgotten though Kaito? As long as Dragluon is on the field the effect of Dragon Type monsters on the opponents field are negated"! Jinlong said, as Dragulon roared sealing Neo Galaxy Eye's effect.

"Neo Galaxy Eyes's effect has been sealed"! Yuma said.

"Also Dragluon is a Number and Numbers can only be defeated by other Numbers", Astral said.

"Even if Neo Galaxy Eyes has more Atk points it wont be able to destroy Dragluon", Astrana frowned.

Jinlong chuckled with a smirk. "And with Dragluon's effect next turn Neo Galaxy Eyes will be mine", he said, making Darka glare at him.

"No way! So that means Katio has to settle it in this turn"?! Yuma said shocked.

"That has to be impossible", Manami frowned.

"But Darka and Kaito have their facedowns they must be parts to their plan", Sirius said.

"Lets hope you're right Sirius", Hotaru said.

"Enough you guys", Darka sighed.

They jumped and looked at Darka and Kaito. "Just be quite and watch", Kaito said.

"But if this goes on", Lyra frowned.

"Our victory has already been decided", Kaito said.

"Yeah no doubt on that", Darka smiled.

Everyone looked at the two shocked at their words. "What"?! Jinlong said shocked.

"I activate **Overlay Sniper's** effect from the graveyard! By banishing this card from the graveyard I select one Xyz monster on my field and for every overlay unit it has the Attack power of one opposing monster lowers by 500", Kaito said.

"Neo Galaxy Eyes has three overlay units", Hotaru said.

"So then Dragluon loses 1500 Atk points", Antares said.

Neo Galaxy Eyes's overlay units shot beams at Dragluon causing its attack points to drop.

 **Numbers 46: Ethereal Dragon Dragluon**

 **Atk Points: 3000 - 1500**

"Then I activate **Overlay Booster's** effect from the graveyard"! Kaito said.

"By banishing this card from the graveyard I select one Xyz monster and for each Overlay unit it has it's attack power goes up by 500".

"With three overlay units its an additional 1500 Atk Points", Manami said.

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 4500 - 6000**

"I see so Kaito is planning to do damage to deplete Jinlong's LPs to 0", Shane said.

"But I did the math the difference will only do 4500 points of damage Jinlong has 5100 LPs it wont be enough", Hotaru frowned.

"Thats why Darka has her facedown", Astrana said.

"Huh"? Some of them said.

"I activate my facedown card! _**Bloom of Roses,**_ by removing from play Black Rose Dragon from the extra deck one monster on the field gains 2400 Atk points", Darka said.

"I give that boost to Neo Galaxy Eyes".

The spirit of Black Rose Dragon appeared as she roared rose petals blowing around Neo Galaxy Eyes raising her attack power as she roared.

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 6000 - 8400**

"What"?! Jinlong said shocked.

"Awesome, Kaito, Darka"! Yuma grinned.

"With that attack power itll be more than enough to take out Jinlong's LPs", Shane smirked.

"Go, Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! Destroy Dragluon"! Kaito yelled.

"Dont underestimate me! I activate my trap! **Dragon Dance!** When a dragon type Xyz monster on my field is attacked I can banish two dragon type monsters from my graveyard then Neo Galaxy Eyes loses Atk points equal to their combined Atk points"! Jinlong said.

"I banish Protect Dragon and Drain Dragon! The total combined Attack points of those two dragons is 6000 therefore Neo Galaxy Eyes's Attack power will go down by 6000"!

The spirits of the two dragons appeared and swirled around Neo Galaxy Eyes lowering her Atk power.

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 8400 - 2400**

"Neo Galaxy Eyes's Atk points dropped to 2400", Yuma said.

"Thats bad", Shark said.

"Thats right you cant stop the attack", Jinlong said.

"Alright give him the counterattack Dragulon! Goodbye Kaito, Darkalicia"!

But the two were unfazed Darka nodded to Kaito who nodded back. "You will disappear", Kaito said.

"What"? Jinlong said shock.

"I activate the counter trap, **Galaxy Dragon Rain!** With this card when a dragon Xyz monsters battle, the activation and effects of my opponent's trap cards are negated"! Kaito said.

Neo Galaxy Eyes roared breaking the restrains placed by the spirits of the dragon monsters her attack power going back to normal.

 **Neo Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon**

 **Atk Points: 2400 - 8400**

"Im... Impossible"! Jinlong said shocked.

"We havent underestimated you at all", Darka said.

"With your absolute knowledge of Dragons, the tactics you tormented us with brought the best out of the both of us thats why I set this card to honor you for that while Darka used her dragon spells and her trap to honor you", Kaito said.

"Kaito, Darkalicia", Jinlong said.

"Take this blow from us"! They yelled.

Ultimate Photon Stream"!

Neo Galaxy Eyes launched the attack toward Dragluon destroying the dragon in an explosion sending Jinlong flying yet landed on his feet kneeling.

 **Jinlong's LPs: 5100 - 0**

"You did it Kaito, Darka"! Yuma grinned.

"Well that was nerve wrecking", Hotaru said with a smile.

"Tell me about it", Manami sighed.

Darka sighed in relief as she and Kaito walked to Jinlong as his duel disk became his staff once again and he chuckled getting up. "Indeed, a very interesting duel", he said.

"Why were you testing us like that"? Kaito asked.

"Before I answer you let me tell you the legend of this place along with the priestess", Jinlong said, looking at Darka as he said this making her flinch.

"Misael's and Darka's legend"? Kaito asked.

"Huh"? Yuma asked, as Darka flinched again.

"Thats right a long, long time ago this land was protected by a single dragon in particular though, the hero of this land, Misael, and the dragon were able to truly understand each other's hearts, thus becoming partners and they were allies who fought side by side in duels too due to Misael's and the dragon's efforts the days continued calmly and peaceful then in a stormy night Darka had come to the land battered and injured in a stormy night the dragon, sensing her connection to dragons, went and found her taking her taking her to Misael who had took her in his home and patched her up upon her awakening Darka explained to Misael of what had happened to her and her Signers upon hearing her story Misael felt sympathy toward Darka and had allowed her a place in his home in which she accepted.

Months passed Misael and Darka began enjoying one another's company to the point love blossom between them and after a year they were then engaged the people happy for the both of them even to Darka who they gotten to know and grew to respect her with her skills of the dragons and for her kindness towards her it would seem they would have a wonderful life but then during that year a terrible disaster struck the land and many innocent people died at the time a wandering shaman appeared spreading that it was the dragon that had brought disaster to the land yet when Darka had heard of this she spoke with the people saying that the dragon was innocent having done nothing to have caused the disasters and at the time they believed her and calmed down.

But the shaman managed to fool others with his words and they began to loath the dragon, their Guardian Angel and decided to drag him down although Misael had desperately tried to persuade the people his words didnt reach them to add they cried if Misael wanted to be a true hero he would slay the dragon their voices echoing one after another finally Misael made up his mind he stood before the dragon and told the people this: If I give up my life in his stead, will you believe my words? But at this moment hundreds of thousands of arrows pierced through Misael and the Dragon it was the army of a neighboring country that had been waiting for this moment to invade this land.

Yes the shaman was a spy from the other country Darka, who had went to gather supplies, was shocked of what had happened summoning her dragons she defeated the army and quickly ran to Misael and the dragon but the dragon was already dead and Misael died in her arms".

They were all shocked as Jinlong looked at Kaito. "Kaito, despite whatever trial came before you and Darka you both refused to give up the power to decide your own fates I on the other hand, gave my life, not unlike Misael", Jinlong said.

"Shut up"!

They all gasped and looked to see Misael who glared at them Jinlong looking in shock. "You... You are", he said.

"Misael"! Kaito said.

Misael got down and walked toward them. "Mi- Misael... You... No... There's no way... But... I can feel Misael's in your soul. Could it be? You are"? Jinlong questioned.

"Screw this"! Misael yelled.

He launched his powers toward Jinlong but before they could hit Darka shielded him using her powers to form a white shield protecting them. "Darka"! Kaito gasped.

"Darkalicia"! Jinlong said shocked.

Misael was shocked as the shield then disappeared Darka's head was lowered yet she began to weakly chuckle covering her eyes with one hand as the other clutched her chest. "Hehe now it all makes sense why I always have these painful chest pains when you're around Misael", she said with a choke.

She then looked up and Misael gasped to see tears streaming down her face as she weakly smiled. "It was because my soul missed you it was because I missed you", she choked out.

They all gasped by this Jinlong having a look of understanding. "Of course your soul was crying out to him just as you done before", he said.

"Enough of this nonsense! I am one of these worthless humans you say?! Stop that nonsense"! Misael yelled.

"Its not nonsense you know its true Misael even you cant deny it"! Darka yelled back.

"Shut up"! Misael yelled to her.

She flinched as Kaito stepped up frowning. "Wasnt I suppose to be your opponent Misael"? He said.

A red aura surrounded Kaito and Neo Galaxy Eyes appeared behind him making the others gasp Misael smirked. "Interesting seems like its finally time for the two of us to settle things, Kaito"! He said.

His Barian aura surrounded him and his Neo Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon appeared behind him. "Kaito", Yuma gasped.

"Stop it Kaito, Misael", Darka said.

Then the ground began to tremble making them all gasp. "What the heck"?! Yuma gasped.

The ground began to break shocking them. "This is"! Astral gasped.

"The whole place is coming down"! Manami said shocked.

"Its the Neo Galaxy Eyes! Their power is too much for this place", Shane frowned.

"Just how strong are these dragons"?! Hotaru yelled.

"Tch Ill pull back for today", Misael said, as he disappeared in a portal.

"But next time we'll finally finish this"!

"Misael", Kaito frowned angrily.

"Oh man we really got to get out of here guys"! Yuma yelled.

"What if we dont"?

Darka quickly ran much to their shock heading toward the Crimson Shrine kneeling in front of it. "Darka what are you doing"?! Sirius yelled.

"I heard your cry back there so I know you are there", Darka thought, as she brought her hands in prayer.

"So please dont let this place crumble please Crimson Dragon".

Then the shrine began to glow bright red much to their shock yet Darka continued to pray.

 ***ROAR***

They all jumped by a dragon's roar as the shaking then stopped everyone looking around stunned Darka opened her eyes standing as she looked around with a small smile before turning to the shrine again. "Thank you Crimson Dragon", she whispered, before walking to the others.

"How did you do that Darka"?! Yuma gaped.

"To be honest I dont know I only prayed to the Crimson Dragon to save this place and it worked", Darka said with a light shrug.

"In which I am grateful for Darkalicia".

They all looked up and gasped for with a golden glow Jinlong had become Dragulon. "The legend still goes on the Dragon's soul was touched by the Number and was revived and until today protected this place Kaito I said that I had tested you and Darkalicia indeed this is true when those seeking the Numbers of the ruins appear a great change will happen to this world. Young Dragon Tamer, fair Dragon Priestess help lead the world down the right path", Jinlong said.

"The right path", Kaito said.

"I saw something once far, far away four divine lights were fighting in the sky", Jinlong said.

Astral and Astrana gasped feeling a great pressure in them seeing images as Jinlong continued. "That battle lasted for hundreds of days rains of fire poured down on the grounds as lightning ripped through the very Earth then the four lights finally collided and vanished", he said.

"Our memories that we once fought the Barians"? Astrana thought, looking at Astral.

"Kaito I will entrust this Number to you and as for you Darkalicia I shall return to you a treasure you held most dear to your heart before you had passed on", Jinlong said.

Jinlong then disappeared in gold light the Number falling to Kaito's hands and in Darka's was a beautiful golden cloth bag as he went on. "That foolish battle lead this entire planet to ruin once it must never be allowed to happen again", he said.

"Thats easier said then done", Sirius muttered.

Yuma looked to the ground and grew wide eyed to see a Kings Coin picking it up. "Dad's coin", he said softly.

* * *

Back in the ship Astral and Astrana were in front of the Numbers looks of understanding in their eyes. "Thats right so thats its we finally managed to remember", Astral said.

"Yes our mission is... To destroy Barian World", Astrana said with a frown.

"And you do not wish to do so", he stated.

"Of course not, not when most of our allies, our friends, are Barian brother there must be another way", she said.

"Let us hope so my sister let us hope", he said.

Outside of the ship Darka once again stood on the bowsprit of the ship the bag in her hand she looked at it carefully she opened it and turned it upside down what dropped out made her gasp tears streaming down her face as she covered her mouth letting out choked sobs for in her hand was a beautiful yet simple golden banded red gem wedding ring.

* * *

 **Aurasoul carefully walking in: Im back but dont tell Kaito and yes I do hate myself on this chapter dont judge next chapter will be for the 5th Number so until then read and review see ya! *quickly leaves***


	13. Chapter 13

**Aurasoul: Hey everyone Im back! Welcome to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Sirius: Done hiding from Kaito?**

 **Aurasoul: Sorta Im just giving him enough distractions so he wont focus on me.**

 **Hotaru: That explains why Darka isnt here.**

 **Aurasoul: Right! So disclaimer please.**

 **Antares: Aursoul doesnt own Yugioh Zexal only her OCs except me, Sirius-kun, and Lyra-chan we belong to D.T.B while Shane belongs to Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: So everyone please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Girag was at the base sighing as he watched TV though broken and hardly well fixed. "What a pain, why the hell do I have to waste my time wandering around looking for Numbers"? He grumbled, as he watched.

"Because its your job Girag".

Girag gasped turning his head to see Vector who was smirking. "Hello Girag slacking off as usual I see", Vector smirked.

"What the hell? Vector what are you doing here"? Girag questioned, standing abruptly.

"Reminding you of your job of getting the Number what else"? Vector said with a smirk.

"Well I don't need you telling me that I'll get the Number", Girag frowned.

"Well unfortunately Don Thousand and I think you should hurry and get to it", Vector said.

Girag then suddenly gasped feeling his body frozen. "Huh? I cant move my body"?! He thought shocked.

A black card appeared in Vector's hand emanating Don Thousand's powers he smirked as he threw it in Girag making him yell out in pain before his face became emotionless his eyes flashed red before going back to normal. "So now Ill leave it to you to get that Number Girag", Vector laughed, leaving in a portal.

Girag turned facing the tv again and grew wide eyed to see the channel change to see a statue. "This things… Me"?! He said shocked.

* * *

"Darkalicia Shadow Shinori come out of this room this instant or so help me-… Oh who am I kidding I cant think of a good enough threat".

Hotaru stood in front of Darka's door alongside Astrana after returning to Heartland and going home to explain to their parents Darka had went straight to her room locking the door and not going out even leaving her key in the living room which they knew was bad everyone worried even Shark and Sirius though they didn't show it. "Still nothing huh", Shark said.

Shark, Rio, Sirius, and Lyra walked to the two as Hotaru sighed. "Yeah nothing no matter what we say", Hotaru said.

"Where are Manami and Antares"? Astrana asked.

"Trying to call Kaito-san he did left abruptly when we came back", Lyra said frowning.

"What do you expect? He just found out his girlfriend who he loves was once in love and engaged to his enemy/rival", Rio frowned.

"Not helping Rio", Shark sighed.

"Oops sorry", Rio grimaced.

"Still though it was 5000 years ago ancient history literally", Hotaru groaned.

"Havent you tried teleporting in"? Sirius questioned.

"We did but Darka closed us off if we tried to form a portal her light powers would burn us", Astrana frowned.

"You're kidding", Shark said.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow her hand glowed to form a portal then white light sparked her hand causing her to hiss in pain. "No we are not kidding Shark", Hotaru winced.

Then Manami and Antares walked to them sighing. "Could you contact Tenjo"? Hotaru asked.

"No, no matter how many times we called he wouldn't answer", Antares said.

"We called Haruto asking him to get Kaito but he said Kaito wasn't there and he didn't know where he was", Manami sighed.

"Baka Tenjo"! Hotaru hissed angrily.

"He needs to be the one to talk to Darka about this! Yet he's shutting himself out too?! Dear Crimson"!

Astrana frowned and gently touched the door and laid her forehead on it. "Darka", she said softly.

Inside the room was dark except a few white orbs of light floated around for a soft source of light Darka sat on the floor her wings outstretched in her hand was the satchel that held the ring her eyes closed concentrating. "Focus I have to focus", she thought.

Then suddenly there was a flash making her gasp as images appeared in her mind.

 _She then ran to the home and gasped in horror to see soldiers."With my power I summon you Red Dragon Archfiend"! She yelled_

 _Appearing was one of her dragons as it roared the people screamed in fear and ran away Darka ran and screamed to see Jinglong and Misael's bloody bodies."Misael! Jinglong"! She yelled running to them._

Darka gasped covering her mouth in horror and shock tears streaming down her eyes as she leaned back on her bed beginning to cry.

Outside Astrana winced sadly. "She's crying in there", she frowned.

"That's it Im going to find Tenjo and get him here I don't care if I have to drag him here"! Hotaru snarled, walking off angrily.

"Sirius, Antares, Lyra do you mind"? Manami began

"We'll make sure she doesn't kill him", Antares said.

"Hence on trying", Sirius sighed.

The three rushed off after Hotaru, Shark, Rio, and Manami watching them go. "How much you wanna bet Hotaru's gonna kill Kaito"? Shark asked.

"Shark"! Manami gasped.

"Well if we're thinking logical", Astrana said.

"Astrana"! Manami gasped.

"Come on Manami do you really think he'll get out of this unscathed"? Rio asked.

"Well", Manami said.

"Guys! Guys you wont believe this"!

They looked to see Yuma, Elizabeth, and Kotori rushing in Astral floating behind them. "Woah guys calm down", Rio said.

"How did you even get in here"? Shark asked.

"Not important! We found the next ruins"! Yuma said.

"You're kidding! Where is it"?! Manami gasped.

"Its on Rokujuro's Duel Lodge estate a bit far from the Sanctuary", Elizabeth said.

"But how did you guys found out"? Manami asked.

"We saw it on the news on TV back at Yuma's house", Kotori said.

"How do you know for sure it's a Number Ruin"? Astrana asked.

"We saw a statue that looks exactly like Girag"! Yuma said.

"So these are Girag's ruins then", Rio said.

"Yeah it turns out Girag was a military general of the Sengoku era", Elizabeth said.

"A military general"? Shark questioned shock.

"Where's Darka? We have to go check it out"! Yuma said.

"Uh Yuma I don't think it's the time", Manami began.

"Im coming".

Manami, Astrana, Rio, and Shark jumped quickly turning to see the door opening to show Darka her wings gone as she rubbed her eyes. "Your eyes are red", Astral remarked with a frown.

"Darka were you crying"? Kotori asked worried.

"Im fine really come on lets go", Darka said, walking past them.

"Darka are you sure you're alright? Maybe you should rest", Rio began.

"No its fine come on", Darka said, getting her key from Astrana.

"Oh Rio, Shark, and Manami mind staying here in case Hotaru and the others come back home? And mom and dad too".

"Sure", Rio quickly said before Shark could speak, Manami nodding in agreement.

"Hey where are Hotaru, Sirius, Antares, and Lyra"? Yuma asked, looking around.

"They went out long story", Manami sighed.

"Come on lets go", Darka said.

* * *

Girag walked up the steps of the temple opening the doors walking in to see the statue of him as he walked to it. "I-It really looks just like me", he said.

"Just what in the world is this thing"?

Suddenly a glowing card came out of the mouth of the statue shocking Girag. "Huh"? He questioned, taking the card.

He looked at it and gasped. "Th-This is a Number"! He gasped.

 _"Kiraku"._

"Huh"? He gasped, looking at the statue.

The statue's eyes then opened glowing brightly making him cry out in shock backing away before falling down as the statue spoke. " _Ive been waiting for you, pon",_ it said.

"I-I-It spoke"! Girag yelled.

Quickly Girag got up turning to runaway as the statue as it began hopping after him.

* * *

Yuma, Kotori, Darka, Elizabeth, and Shane, who they called for them to come, walked up the steps in the forest with Astral and Astrana floating next to them. "If the protagonists of those legends were the Barians… Then Girag really is", Kotori began.

"But to think that guy used to be such a great general", Yuma said in disbelief.

"Even I find it hard to believe", Shane said.

"Is it really hard to believe? What is Girag-san like"? Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Even though he's fearless he's a bit arrogant and has a lack of foresight", Darka said, learning this from Astral.

"But it doesn't change the fact that this is his legend".

"AHHH"!

They looked up to see something rolling toward them. "Look out"! Yuma yelled, pushing Elizabeth aside as Darka grabbed Kotori to move them Shane moving as well.

Yuma got hit falling as well. "Yuma"! Darka and Astral gasped.

"Wait wasn't that Girag"? Kotori gasped.

"With a statue"? Shane added.

The two rolled down the steps before reaching the bottom landing on the ground along with the statue as the others ran to them. "Yuma"! Kotori gasped.

"Ow"! Yuma winced, sitting up.

"You ok Yuma"? Shane asked.

"Yeah", Yuma said.

Darka then saw Girag slowly sitting up. "This"! He gasped.

"Wait that isn't Girag's voice", Darka thought surprised.

Then Girag laughed slowly standing. "At last", he voiced.

They all looked as Girag stood up. "I finally… Got my freedom, pon"! He yelled.

"You… Girag"! Yuma gasped.

Then Girag turned his nose red with whiskers and black under his eyes. "Pon"? He said.

"Y-you are, right"? Yuma asked.

But Girag only walked away Yuma quickly stood. "Hey wait"! He called.

"Its me Yuma Tsukumo"!

"Then… It's a pleasure to meet you, pon", Girag said politely.

"Please excuse me, pon".

"H-hey"! Yuma began.

"Wait a second here", Darka began frowning.

 _"Wait a minute, dammit"!_

They all gasped and turned to see the statue jump before standing up straight rumbling as if stomping angrily. _"Gimme back… My body"!_ It yelled, opening its eyes.

"I-It spoke"! Yuma gaped.

"Why's the stone statue talking"?! Kotori questioned shock.

 _"I aint a stone statue! Im Girag"!_ It yelled.

"S-say what"? Yuma said shocked.

"What's going on here"? Elizabeth questioned.

" _I got no clue, but I ended up trapped inside that statue_ "! Girag yelled.

 _"That guy inside him… Inside me is the spirit of the Number"!_

They all gasped in shock. "The spirit of the Number"? Astral and Astrana said.

"I get it so the spirit switched places with Girag taking over his body", Shane said.

"I thought something seemed off", Darka sighed.

"That's way to annoying"! Yuma said.

"That's for sure", Shane agreed.

 _"I know everything about you"!_ Girag yelled.

 _"You've been secretly stealing sides from the girls' lunch boxes, haven't you?! Don't underestimate the Barian's data network"!_

"What"?! Darka said angrily.

"No wonder I always felt I didn't eat enough during the day"! Kotori yelled angrily.

"Oh you are so dead Yuma"! Darka hissed.

"I-It wasn't me"! Yuma defended, facing the statue.

"Anyway, how can that prove that it's you"?!

" _Did you forget the duel you had with me"?!_ Girag yelled angrily.

" _You took my Giant Hand's Fatally Paralyzing Pressure Point Strike"!_

"Then you really are"! Yuma gasped.

"Heheheh".

They all turned to face the one controlling Girag's body. "That's right, pon we've changed places, pon", he said.

"From now on, I'll live as Kiraku, pon".

"Changed places"?! Yuma gasped.

"Kiraku"? Astrana asked confused.

"I was waiting for a long time inside that stone statue, pon", the spirit said.

"For the day I would obtain freedom and low and behold Kiraku's aura appeared before me, pon"!

"So the legendary general named Souhachi Kiraku really is Girag", Astral said.

" _Hey, please! Someone win the duel and get my body back"!_ Girag yelled.

Why must we do that for you"? Yuma questioned.

" _That guy has a Number"!_ Girag yelled.

"A Number"? Yuma questioned.

"Meaning another Legendary Number", Shane smirked.

"Yuma of he really is holding a Number, then we really don't have a choice", Astral said.

"Astral is right we have to duel him and gain the Number", Astrana said.

"I don't get any of this but I'll do it! Lets"-

"Wait a second Yuma".

Yuma fell anime style before turning to face Elizabeth. "What's wrong Lizzie"? He asked.

"Can you let me duel him"? She asked.

"You"?! Yuma gaped.

"You see Ive read a lot of Souhachi Kiraku he was a great inspiration to me every time I hear the story", she explained.

"If Girag-san really is him and if that Legendary Number is tied to him then I want to be the one to duel him".

"Lizzie", Yuma said.

"Let her do it Yuma", Darka said.

"Eh?! You can't be serious Darka"! Yuma gasped.

"Have some faith in her Yuma this really seems important to her after all so let her take care of this", Darka said.

Yuma blinked surprised looking at Elizabeth who looked determined before he sighed and smile. "Ok Lizzie go get him"! He grinned.

"Thank you Yuma", Elizabeth smiled.

"I'll show you by Kattobingu".

"Yeah", Yuma nodded.

Elizabeth then turned to face the spirit. "I'll be the one to face you", she said.

"Very interesting, pon! I don't forgive anyone who tries to steal my freedom, pon"! The spirit said.

"Alright then! Duel Disk set"! Elizabeth yelled, getting her Duel Disk on, as the spirit made Girag's Duel Disk appear.

"D-Gazer, set"!

They all put on their D-Gazers as the spirit's eye glowed as the two faced one another.

"Duel"!

"You can do it Lizzie"! Yuma cheered.

" _You can do it Lizzie_ "! Girag yelled, with a slight sweatdrop.

"The first turn is mine, pon! My turn! Draw, pon"! The spirit said.

"I summon **Pon-Poko the Raccoon Rascal** "!

And the little raccoon duel monster appeared on the field tapping a wooden drum with a smile.

 **Pon-Poko the Raccoon Rascal**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 800**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Ah, so cute"! Kotori, Darka, and Elizabeth smiled before Darka flinced.

"Ack what's wrong with me"?! Darka groaned.

"And I activate the magic card from my hand! **Leaf Transformation,** pon"! The spirit yelled.

"It lets me special summon a monster with Raccoon in its name from my hand! Get out here, **Tan-Tan the Raccoon Rascal** "!

And appeared next to Poko was another raccoon beating a drum on each side.

 **Tan-Tan the Raccoon Rascal**

 **Level: 2**

 **Atk Points: 0**

 **Def Points: 800**

"Its on its way"! Astrana gasped.

"Its coming Lizzie"! Yuma yelled.

"I know"! Elizabeth nodded.

"I overlay the level two Pon-Poko the Raccoon Rascal and Tan-Tan the Raccoon Rascal"! The spirit yelled.

The two raccoon monsters became orange lights swirling in the golden portal. "I use these two monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Show Yourself, Number 64"! The spirit yelled.

Wind with leaves in it blew around the summon Number as it began taking its shape. "The sage that slays the chaos and the chaotic world! Make the world change! **Sandayu the Vetaraccoon** "!

The monster twirled its spear before it stance on the field.

 **Number 64: Sandayu the Vetaraccoon**

 **Rank: 2**

 **Atk Points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 1000**

"So that's the Number of these ruins", Shane remarked.

"I activate Sandayu the Veteraccoon's effect! Once per turn, I can remove one overlay unit and I can special summon one Kagemusha Raccoon Token and its attack points is equal to the monster on the field with the highest attack points"! The spirit yelled.

And appearing next to the Number was a golden raccoon token.

" _What'd you say"?!_ Girag said shocked.

"When I have a Kagemusha Raccoon Token on my field Sandayu the Veteraccoon cannot be targeted from an attack, pon"! The spirit yelled.

The token placed a leaf on its head to become a silver version of Sandayu the Veteraccoon.

 **Kagemusha Raccoon Token**

 **Level: 1**

 **Atk Points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 0**

"But its atk points is only 1000"! Yuma said.

"Don't underestimate the shadows, pon shadows. I will now end my turn, pon", the spirit finished.

Shadows", Elizabeth said softly before looking determined.

"My turn draw! I special summon **_Mythical Earth Beast of the East, Tigre!_** I can special summon him if I have no cards on my field".

A large light green tiger jumped on the field with a roar with darker green stripes and white paws vines wrapped around its legs as if sprouting leaves.

 ** _Mythical Earth Beast of the West, Tigre_**

 ** _Level: 6_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2100_**

 ** _Def Points: 1400_**

"Hmm? That card", the spirit thought.

The spirit then opened a fan doing some sort of dance confusing the others. "What the"? Yuma questioned.

"Pon"!

The spirit focused his gaze toward Elizabeth making her lax. "Lizzie"? Yuma called.

"Something isn't right", Darka frowned.

"Huh"? Kotori asked.

Then suddenly whiskers sprouted from Elizabeth's cheeks making them gasp. "Whiskers"?! Yuma gaped.

"Don't tell me", Darka gasped.

Elizabeth raised her head her nose red with whiskers.

"Huh? Why do I see myself"? Elizabeth questioned, before gasping.

"What?! Did you"?!

She looked at her hands and gasped to see she was in Girag's body. "Why are you able to see my cards"?! She yelled.

The spirit, in Elizabeth's body, smirked tapping 'his' temple looking at Tigre with her D-Gazer. "I see that card", he smirked.

"I activate Tigre's effect! By tributing him I can special two level four or lower **_Mystical Earth_** monsters from my deck so I summon two **_Mystical Earth Cherubs,_** Pon"! He yelled.

The tiger roared disappearing in green light before two cherubs appeared on the field they had white hair with green highlights, golden eyes, white petal wings, wearing evergreen robes, brown vine sandals, and wielding wooden bows.

 ** _Mystical Earth Cherubs_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1100_**

"Pon"? Kotori questioned.

"Guys! It's me! Im over here"! Elizabeth yelled.

"Huh? What do you mean"? Yuma questioned.

"I mean its me Elizabeth"! Elizabeth yelled, pointing at herself.

"Huh"?! Yuma and Kotori gasped.

 _"Drat! He went and did it"!_ Girag yelled.

"I knew it! That spirit changed bodies with Lizzie"! Darka hissed.

"Switched bodies"?! Astrana gasped.

"How dare you"! Elizabeth yelled angrily, the spirit smirked chuckling.

"I am now the master of this body, pon", the spirit said.

"That's how I knew the effect of your Tigre and managed to summon these Cherubs, Pon", the spirit said.

"Now he has two level four monsters", Shane frowned, as the spirit smirked.

"I now release the two cherubs"! The spirit yelled, the two cherubs gone.

"Release them"?! Yuma gaped.

"Heh now I summon **_Mystical Earth Beast of the North, Tortuga_** "!

And appearing on the field was a white tortoise with a dark green and dark brown shell that was wrapped in vines along with its legs and neck a large tree growing on its shell in attack position.

 ** _Mystical Earth Beast of the North, Tortuga_**

 ** _Level: 6_**

 ** _Atk Points: 0_**

 ** _Def Points: 3000_**

"What"?! Yuma gaped.

"It has 0 attack points"! Astral said.

"Lizzie could've used those Cherubs to Xyz summon but instead the spirit summoned a monster with 0 Atk points in attack position", Shane frowned.

"Then I activate the effect of **_Mystical Earth Blessing Seed_** by sending it to the graveyard a Mystical Earth monster on the field gain an extra 300 Def points so Tortuga gains 300 Atk points"! The spirit said.

A spirit of a pale green seed appeared in front of Tortuga and it ate it and it glow green by its Def power rose.

 ** _Mystical Earth Beast of the North, Tortuga_**

 ** _Def Points: 3000 – 3300_**

"Whats the point if its in Atk position"?! Yuma yelled.

"Now I attack with the zero attack Tortuga"! The spirit yelled.

"But you'll take the pain for the attack"! Elizabeth yelled.

"Don't be so sure about that, pon", the spirit said.

Then the two glowed the two switching bodies. "What"?! Elizabeth gasped.

"They switched again"! Astrana said.

Tortuga let out a leaf breath attack toward the token but it cut it off attacking Tortuga destroying it. "AHH"! Elizabeth shrieked, sent flying.

"Lizzie"! Yuma yelled.

Elizabeth crashed to the floor with a wince.

 **Elizabeth's LPs: 4000 – 3000**

"I like Kiraku better after all, Pon", the spirit said, opening his fan.

"Ow", Elizabeth winced, slowly getting up.

"That little! Oi why are you doing all this"?! Yuma yelled.

"I used to be Souhachi Kiraku's… Kagemusha, pon", the spirit said.

"Kagemusha"? Yuma said.

"Shadow Warrior", Darka frowned.

"Shadow Warrior"?! Elizabeth gasped.

"You know what that is Lizzie"? Yuma asked.

"I heard that name in the legend", Elizabeth said.

"What 'legend', pon? 'Renowned ruler', pon"?! The spirit said.

"I am the one who won on the battle, pon! That legend exists because of me, pon! Its because of everything I did as a raccoon dog, changing into Souhachi Kiraku, pon"!

"R-Raccoon dog"?! Yum and Kotori said shocked.

"Now its starting to make sense", Darka said.

"It does"? Yuma asked, before facing the spirit.

"Wait you use to be a raccoon dog"?!

"He does say 'pon'", Kotori said.

" _And he uses a Raccoon Deck_ ", Girag said.

"It made it obvious", Shane shrugged.

"So the Number Spirit is a raccoon dog", Astral said.

"What is a raccoon dog"? Astrana asked.

"A small animal with a mask like fur and bushy tail", Darka said.

"My encounter with Kiraku happened on the battlefield, pon", the spirit said.

"As a raccoon dog, I lost on the intense battlefield and he was the one who saved me, pon. In order to repay his kindness, I shape shifted into Kiraku, and I became his Kagemusha I fought in his place, pon I was strong, I was a genius I made the country stronger, pon stronger enough to conquer all, pon and even so, Kiraku ended up firing me, pon! He was jealous of my strength, pon! Afterward, my stupid master Kiraku ended up losing on the battlefield and dying, pon! If I was out there, Id have definitely won the battle, pon! Serves him right, pon! Soon after, I died myself as a raccoon dog", he explained.

"But how did your soul became part of the statue"? Shane voiced up.

"I cannot tell all I can say is that my soul had been placed insdie that Kiraku statue, pon I had become the Kagemusha of a dead man, pon! Im tired of being a shadow! I want to become real, pon"! The spirit yelled.

" _Shut up! Lizzie, hurry up and defeat him and get my body back"!_ Girag yelled.

"Since he doesn't have Girag's soul Lizzie can defeat him and obtain the Number", Astral said.

"Lizzie knows this yet", Astrana frowned.

Elizabeth looked at the spirit before speaking. "Raccoon Dog-san you may be right that Girag is a horrible person", she said.

"Who's also stingy and an annoying jerk"! Yuma added.

" _That was uncalled for you two"!_ Girag yelled angrily.

"But yet well", Lizzie began unsure before sighing.

"I cant really hate him you see".

"Lizzie", Yuma said.

"I don't really care, pon! I already hate him more than enough, pon"! The spirit yelled.

"My turn! Draw, pon! I activate Sandayu the Veteracoon's effect, pon! By detaching one Overlay Unit I can special summon a Kagemusha Raccoon Token, pon"!

Another token appeared on the field taken Sandayu's shape on the field.

 **Kagemusha Raccoon Token**

 **Level: 1**

 **Atk points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 0**

"I attack directly with Sandayu the Veteraccon, pon"! The spirit yelled.

Sandayu roared letting out flames hitting Elizabeth with a wince. "Ugh", she winced.

 **Elizabeth's LPs: 3000 – 2000**

"Once again! I attack directly with Kagemusha Raccoon Token, pon"! The spirit yelled.

The token let out flames hitting Elizabeth making her wince again.

 **Elizabeth's LPs: 2000 – 1000**

"This is bad! He still has one more attack"! Yuma yelled.

"If that attack hits", Astral frowned.

"Alright, with the final shadow, I deliver the final blow with the Kagemusha Raccoon Token, pon"! The spirit smirked.

"Lizzie"! Yuma yelled.

Just as the token was about to attack, Lizzie smirked. "I don't think so, pon"! She yelled.

"Huh"?! The spirit gasped, before thinking.

"She doesn't have any cards on her field she's bluffing".

He growled. "I direct attack with Kagemusha Token"! He yelled.

"I activate the second effect of **_Mystical Earth Blessing Seed_** from my graveyard! I can only activate this effect if Blessing Seed is in the graveyard and I have 1000 or less LPs"! Elizabeth yelled.

"What"?! The spirit gasped.

"By removing the seed from play I can special summon a Mystical Earth monster from my graveyard with 2000 or less Atk points in defense mode", Elizabeth explained.

"So appear **_Mystical Earth Beast of the North, Tortuga"!_**

And the large tortoise appeared on the field in its shell.

 ** _Mystical Earth Beast of the North, Tortuga_**

 ** _Level: 6_**

 ** _Atk Points: 0_**

 ** _Def Points: 3000_**

"Mystical Earth Beast of the North, Tortuga"?! The spirit gasped, remembering the monster from before.

"Kagemusha Token stop the battle"!

The token stopped mid attack and moved back as the spirit growled looking at his hand. "But I still have this card, pon… I set one card facedown and end my turn", he finished.

"I will defiantly defeat you, pon! After you abandoned me, its time for you to become my Kagemusha, pon"!

"Im sorry but I cant afford to lose either so I wont be giving up", Elizabeth said.

"My turn! I draw"!

She looked at the card and smiled. "Yes! I activate the magic card **_Mystical Blessing!_** By sacrificing a Mystical Earth monster on my field I get to draw a card by its level I send level six Tortuga to the graveyard and draw six cards", she said.

Tortuga glow green before disappearing the light in her deck as she drew the six cards she looked at them and smirk. "Perfect I activate the spell card **_Mystical Rebirth_** by sending two level five or higher monsters from my hand to the graveyard I can special summon two level four or lower Mystical Earth monsters from my graveyard so I send level six **_Mystical Earth Beast of the East, Dragón_** and level six **_Mystical Earth Beast of the South, Pájaro_** to special summon my two **_Mystical Earth Cherubs_** "! She yelled.

Appearing on the field were the two cherubs flying cheerfully high.

 ** _Mystical Earth Cherubs_**

 ** _Level: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1400_**

 ** _Def Points: 1100_**

"Now she has her two level four monsters", Astrana said.

"Which means its coming", Astral said.

"I overlay my two level four Mystical Earth Cherubs! I use these two monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz Summon"! Elizabeth yelled.

The two cherubs became orange light going in the portal as it explode in light. "Proud queen of the mystical earth stand proud and prepare to fight! Appear **_Mystical Earth Fairy Queen, Titania_** "!

And appearing was a beautiful fairy who had long flowing blond hair, stunning green eyes, wearing an evergreen dress embroidered in gold along with matching armor, barefooted, silver fairy wings, and a green and gold choker with two brown overlay units circling her.

 ** _Mystical Earth Fairy Queen, Titania_**

 ** _Rank: 4_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Beautiful"! Kotori gasped.

"Now that's a stunning monster", Darka grinned.

"I activate Titania's I remove one Overlay Unit for this turn your monster's effects are negated", Elizabeth said.

"Fairy Breeze"!

Titania clasped one of her Overlay Units popping it in sparkles before blowing them in a gust of sparkling wind toward causing the tokens to lose their power and shape.

 **Kagemusha Raccoon Token**

 **Atk points: 1000 – 0**

"Even with their effects negated you cant defeat me with a single attack, pon"! The spirit yelled.

"I don't know about that", Elizabeth smiled.

"What"? The spirit questioned.

"Titania's second effect activates"! Elizabeth said.

"Second effect"?! Yuma and Kotori gasped.

"I can only activate this effect if the four Mystical Earth Beasts of North, South, East, and West are in my graveyard", Elizabeth said.

"So that's why she had them send to the graveyard", Astral said.

"Huh? What do you mean"? Yuma questioned.

"First she sent Mystical Earth Beast of the West, Tigre to the graveyard with its effect to summon the Cherubs", Shane said.

"Then she sent Mystical Earth Beast of the North, Tortuga to the graveyard with Mystical Blessings", Darka said.

"And finally she sent Mystical Earth Beasts of the South and East Pájaro and Dragón with Mystical Rebirth", Astrana said.

"All in order to use Titania's second effect", Astral said.

Yuma and Kotori blinked at the four as Girag looked at them stunned as Elizabeth continued. "When the four beasts are in my graveyard Titania gains an additional 3000 Atk point boost", she said.

 ** _Mystical Earth Fairy Queen, Titania_**

 ** _Atk Points: 2500 – 5500_**

"5500 Atk points, pon"?! The spirit said shocked.

"If she attacks then Lizzie wins"! Yuma grinned.

"Titania attack Sandayu the Vetaraccoon! Earth Winds"! Lizzie yelled.

Titania flew up flapping her wings creating a leaf tornado heading toward the token Girag watched stunned as memories flashed in his mind of himself and his time with the Number Spirit. " _Po_ ", he began, the stone cracking.

"Hmm"? Astrana said, looking.

"Now's the time, pon! Trap, activate! **Senjyojiki Flip** "! The spirit yelled.

"When a raccoon monster battles it destroys one of the opponent's monster's and the opposing player takes damage equal to its Attack points"!

"That's 5500 points of damage"! Yuma gasped.

"Now I've won, pon"! The spirit yelled.

"Sorry but you don't", Elizabeth said.

"What"? The spirit gasped.

"I activate the monster effect of **_Mystical Earth Crane Dancer_** from my hand by discarding it from my hand to the graveyard I can use my opponent's trap as my own which means I can use **Senjyojiki Flip** ", Elizabeth said.

"N-no way"! The spirit gasped.

A spirit of a humanoid crane wearing edo age clothes appeared and twirled summoning winds blowing the trap on Elizabeth's side. "Destroy Sandayu the Veteraccoon"! She yelled.

"And you take the destroyed Sandayu the Veteracoon's attack power, 1000, as damage"!

The Number was destroyed sending a wind shockwave at the spirit.

 **Number Spirit's LPs: 4000 – 3000**

"Im gonna show my Kattobingu"! Elizabeth grinned.

"Titania attack the Number Spirit directly! Earth Winds"!

Titania flew up high and flapped her winds the winds toward the spirit. "AHHHHH"! He cried out.

"Why did I"?! The spirit gasped.

Then the memories flashed back to Girag. _"Ponta"!_ Girag yelled, the stone breaking, as the spirit crashed at the shrine.

N **umber Spirit's LPs: 3000 – 0**

 **Elizabeth win**

"Lizzie did it"! Yuma cheered loudly.

"That's the way to do it", Darka grinned.

Then Girag hopped forward as the spirit, Ponta, frowned. "Im not a shadow, pon", he said.

"Im… Im"….

 _"You're Ponta"._

Ponta gasped and looked up to see Girag smiling at him. "Master"? Ponta said, standing up.

"How nostalgic, Ponta", Girag said.

"Is this the great Kiraku"? Yuma asked.

"Then Girag really is Kiraku", Kotori said.

"Some of his memories must have returned during the duel", Shane said.

"Why did you abandon me, pon"? Ponta questioned.

" _We were going to lose that battle from the very beginning",_ Girag said with a frown.

"Th-that isn't true"! Ponta yelled.

"If I had been there fighting".

"No", Girag said.

"The vassals who didn't received the wealth I gave to the peasants rebelled before I realized it things got out of hand", Girag explained.

"I was thinking that, at the very least, I wanted you to escape Ponta".

"That cant be! I… Don't like that, pon"! Ponta said, tearing up.

"I wanted you to tell me that we'd fight together! So we could be together"!

Ponta gripped Girag's stone statue shoulders shaking. "I… I'm… I'm"… Ponta began crying.

"Ponta", Elizabeth said tearfully, wiping away a few tears.

Kotori wiped away a few tears as the others smiled. "I'll… Entrust you guys with the Number, Pon", Ponta said, walking to them.

"It's the least you can do to pay you back".

"Thank you Ponta-san", Elizabeth smiled.

"Astral", Yuma said.

"Yeah", Astral nodded.

Astral reached out his hand and the card glowed floating to Astral as Ponta fell to his knees they watched as in a yellow glow Ponta, as a spirit, came out of Girag's body facing him. " _Kiraku-sama",_ Ponta smiled.

Everyone looked at Ponta then suddenly Darka grew wide eyed. "That dark sensation"! She thought then shouted.

"Get away Ponta"!

"Huh"? They gasped.

" _Like hell that's true_ "! Girag yelled.

The statue cracked glowing making them all gasped as Girag's spirit shot out of the statue his eyes glowing red as he yelled Ponta gasped as Girag grabbed him making them gasped Pona glowed yellow as Girag raised him making them gasped in horror. "Stop it"! Yuma yelled.

Girag then swallowed Ponta as he evilly smirked returning to his body a dark aura surrounding him as he stood up. "I cant believe you were completely deceived by my made up story you're all idiots"! He yelled.

"You"! Yuma and Darka yelled angrily.

"H-how could you do that to Ponta"?! Elizabeth shrieked in horror.

"Yuma Tsukumo, Darka Shinori! Next time we meet I'll defeat you both"! Girag smirked.

A portal appeared behind Girag and he disappeared in it as both Kotori and Elizabeth dropped to their knees. "Girag you", Yuma began.

"So he made it all up that lowlife scum", Shane said angrily.

"It wasn't made up"!

They gasped looking at Elizabeth who was sobbing hugging herself. "My mom told me the legend every night what he said was the truth the rebel vassals, Ponta, everything my mother's family knew that story! It was all true! Yet he said it was all a lie and… And… How could he?! How could he do that to Ponta"?! Elizabeth shrieked.

"Because that wasn't him".

They looked up at Darka who was shuddering pale. "Just now before Girag's spirit left the statue I felt the same horrible power from him that I sensed from Alit back at the ruins in Spartan City", she said.

"What"?! They gasped.

"So wait Girag is being controlled too"?! Yuma said shocked.

"Are you sure Darka"? Shane asked.

"Absolutely I can't mistake it anywhere", Darka nodded, rubbing her arms.

"Just what the hell is going on with those Emperors"?!

* * *

 **Aurasoul: There all done.**

 **Alit: You just enjoy making us suffer dont you.**

 **Aurasoul: Not really its just all part of the story really.**

 **Durbe: Just how is Darkalicia able to sense all this?**

 **Aurasoul: It'll become clear soon enough so next time the group will go after the last two Legendary Numbers and so please.**

 **Girag: Read and review.**

 **Aurasoul: What is up with all the Barian Emperors showing up by the way?!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aurasoul: Hey everyone Im back! Welcome to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Durbe: So we have reached the final ruins. So tell me why am I here?**

 **Aurasoul: You're here to protect me from Shark, Rio, and Hotaru you'll find out why soon enough disclaimer please!**

 **Manami: Aurasoul doesnt own Zexal only her OCs except Sirius and Antares who belong to Barian-chan while she shares Lyra with her and Shane belongs to Shane Kor.**

 **Aurasoul: So please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _Rio quickly ran in a land of red as if being chased lightning crashing down until she reached a cliff making her gasp she then turned to see a shadowed man holding a weapon glowing purple she began to back up but then the ground of the cliff began to give out causing her to fall in darkness._

Rio gasped and Shark turned his head both on his motorbike him driving. "What's wrong Rio? Do you sense something again"? He questioned.

"I-Im ok. Its nothing". She assured him, knowing he was still worried she quickly changed the subject holding up a wrapped gift with a teasing smile.

"I was only thinking how surprise Manami-chan is going to be when you give her the gift you planned weeks to get her".

"Quite Rio"! He yelled blushing.

She giggled yet then had a worried look. "It's that dream again… What exactly is it"? She thought, as they drove.

* * *

"These are the last ruins it's the location where the sixth and seventh Number are being held".

Yuma, Astral, Darka, Astrana, Hotaru, Manami, Kotori, Shark, and Rio were in Astral's ship looking at the map to where the next Numbers would be held. "And its also the place where the legends of the two Barian Emperors we haven't met are", Astral said.

"Barian we haven't met yet", Yuma said.

"Do you girls know anything about them"? Rio asked the sisters.

"We did heard once that two members of the Barian Emperors had disappeared several years ago but not much else", Hotaru shrugged.

"Doesn't give us much", Astrana said.

"Yuma… What happened to Kaito"? Shark questioned.

"Ah… He said he had to check into some things", Yuma frowned.

"Probably about Misael", Shark said.

Darka flinched with a sigh rubbing her face as Hotaru spoke. "I already got Sirius and the others to go find Tenjo got a bone to pick with him anyway", she remarked.

"I don't know how since their job is to", Darka began.

"Hey guys"!

They looked to see Antares walking in the ship with a grin. "Antares"! Yuma gasped.

"How did you get in"? Kotori said surprised.

"And more importantly why are you not with Sirius, Lyra, and Shane finding Tenjo"? Hotaru frowned.

"Hey one of us has to do our job on protecting Darka so I volunteered to come here", Antares grinned.

"I told you", Darka said to Hotaru.

"Well as long as the others are looking for Tenjo I don't care", Hotaru scoffed.

"So these members are coming with us", Yuma remarked.

"Wait why isn't Lizzie coming"? Antares asked surprised.

"She wanted to look more into the legends turns out her family were historians and researched legends", Darka said.

"Fair enough", Shark shrugged.

"As you can see, the distance between the two Numbers is pretty close", Astral said, as they looked at the map.

"Could they be in the same place"? Kotori asked.

"Anyway we just gotta obtain the Numbers one way or another"! Yuma said, going to the wheel.

"So lets go"!

"That's the spirit", Hotaru nodded with a smirk, as the ship began moving.

"The Kattobingu Ore Yuma Airline is taking off"! Yuma said.

Rio smiled then looked and noticed Manami frowning in deep thought her eyes clouded. "Manami-chan"? She called.

Manami gasped turning to Rio and to Rio's surprise they showed great worry before calming. "Oh yeah Im fine Rio sorry", Manami said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? You look paler and you seem distracted", Rio frowned.

"Im fine really I just need to be alone", Manami said, walking off.

The others watched her go with worried frowns. "She hasn't been herself lately", Hotaru frowned.

"Yeah ever since the first ruins and as of late she seemed to be distracted", Darka frowned.

Shark frowned at this knowing that when the others went to the other ruins Manami had a horrible dream and wouldn't speak about it he then went off after her.

Manami sighed as she leaned on the wall in the ship her face indeed paler.

 ** _"/Lady Manami/_** _"._

Manami looked to see the spirit of Mach appearing next to her. "Oh Mach it's you", she said.

 ** _"/You seem unwell is it about your dream? Or the ruins/"?_** Mach asked calmly.

Manami flinch and groaned sliding down to the floor covering her face. "Yeah guess you can say that I just have an odd feeling about those ruins I don't know why", she frowned.

 _"So her memories still have not returned to her",_ Mach thought.

"Manami".

Manami gasped and looked up to see Shark, Mach disappeared as Shark walked over and kneeled in front of her. "Are you ok"? He asked.

"Yeah Im fine Shark", she began.

"Don't lie to me Mana I know you better than that", he frowned.

She twitched and sighed knowing that too well. "Its probably just my paranoia acting up but for some reason I have a bad feeling about the ruins", she said.

"What kind of a bad feeling"? He questioned with a frown.

"I don't know just some sort of odd feeling", she said, then shook her head.

"Forget it its just silly".

Then he hugged her surprising her. "Manami you should really trust me on telling me these kinds of things without me judging you besides you should know I take your words seriously", he said.

She grew wide eyed in surprised before smiling and leaning her head on his chest. "Yeah you're right sorry", she said.

He only smiled before they separated then she noticed something in his jacket pocket. "Huh? What's that"? She asked.

He grew wide eyed before sighing getting out the wrapped gift surprising her it was rectangle shape in deep blue wrapping. "Here a gift", he said, handing it to her.

She blinked taking it as he gently kissing her forehead before getting up and walking off she watched him go before giggling softly. "Man that guy always manage to surprise me", she smiled fondly, as she began unwrapping the gift.

* * *

Durbe and Misael stood on a building looking at the city. "So the Number Spirit named Jinlong was related to you when you were a human"? Durbe questioned.

"That's right but I have no intention on believing it", Misael frowned.

"I am a proud warrior of Barian there's no way I'm related to those inferior humans".

"I'm not going to believe it either but tell me did any of the Shinori sisters reacted to it"? Durbe questioned.

Misael flinched remembering Darka's tears and weak smile as well as her words.

 _"Hehe now it all makes sense why I always have these chest pains when you're around Misael it was because my soul missed you it was because I missed you"._

"Misael"?

Misael grew wide eyed and shook his head. "No, none of them reacted like Manami Shinori did with you", he only said.

Durbe frowned knowing Misael wasn't telling him something but didn't push it as he spoke. "But I am interested in the remaining ruins", he said.

"The legends for Nasch and Merag should be there".

"That means you actually do believe them right"? Misael asked.

"It does not"! Durbe denied.

"I just want some clues regarding those two the powers of the Seven Barian Emperors will change if they're there we must find the remaining Numbers no matter what".

The two then disappeared in red light.

* * *

Yuma, Astral, Darka, and Astrana were outside the ship Darka her back to the railing as Yuma leaned forward. "Say guys", Yuma began.

The three looked at Yuma as he went on. "Those Barian guys… Are really human right"? He asked.

"Me and Astrana don't doubt the memories that the Numbers had shown us", Astral said, Astrana nodding in agreement.

"And the fact of the matter that they might've reincarnated as Barians is not impossible", Darka added.

"So they exist the same way you guys do"? Yuma asked.

"More so Astral and Astrana than me since I still have human blood", Darka shrugged.

"And considering that Astral World and Barian World are the same its likely the case", Astrana said.

"Then why are those guys Barians"? Yuma questioned.

"There would be something the legends share in common that allowed the Barians to reincarnate", Astral said.

"Not like we would know brother that kind of information belonged to the Giver of Life", Astrana sighed, before facing Darka.

"Darka what does your family know of the reincarnation workings for Astral beings and Barians"?

But before Darka could speak another voice spoke up.

"Its not a good idea to get too deeply involved with them".

They turned to see Shark there with his arms crossed. "Shark"! Yuma said surprised.

"If you don't throw away your sentimental feelings, you'll only slow us down", Shark said.

"Oi Shark", Darka frowned.

"Hey Shark… Why are you fighting the Barians"? Yuma asked.

"That should be obvious. They used Rio and me! This is their atonement for that"! Shark said angrily.

Darka frowned deeply as Yuma went on. "But didn't you already forgive Tron and Faker"? He asked.

"Its not that I forgave them", Shark said.

"My will to fight them disappeared that's the only reason I stopped".

"I guess it's a philosophy of yours to not bring emotions into your duels", Astral remarked.

"Its fine if its your reason to fight is always for yourself that's why Im a lone wolf", Shark said.

"But I have to disagree with you about the real enemy Shark", Darka voiced up.

Shark looked at Darka as the others faced her. "It wasn't the Barian Emperors that used you and Rio but only Vector it was Vector that tricked Faker, it was Vector that led Tron to hate Faker and use his sons for his revenge, it was because of Vector that ultimately injured Rio to the point of hospitalization and what happened to you in the tournament, and its because of Vector we're in this situation", Darka frowned.

Shark deeply frowned at this as Darka then put up her hands a sphere of light in her left and a sphere of darkness in her right. "Astrana asked me how reincarnation works in Astral World and Barian World this is what we were taught", she explained, holding up the sphere of light.

"When a human dies and if their heart was noble and pure they are reincarnated in Astral World".

Then she raised the sphere of darkness. "But if a human dies their heart filled with sorrow and resentment in their hearts they are reincarnated as Barians think back Shark each legend ended horribly for each person it wouldn't be surprising if they didn't died with resentment in their hearts for what had happened to them because of that they became Barians", she said.

"Yet planning to destroy Astral World and Earth", Shark frowned.

"I say there's more to it than that two of the Barian Emperors are being controlled by Vector but I think there might be a greater power behind this", Darka said, the spheres disappearing.

"A greater power"? Yuma questioned worried.

"I don't know myself all I do know that something dark and evil is going on and its not from the Barian Emperors", Darka said, walking.

"Come on Yuma we should go see if we're there yet".

"Oh right", Yuma nodded.

The four then walked past Shark, Darka stopping at Shark's side. "Shark I can understand your hatred but you must know that if you allow that hatred to live out your life it will only bring despair", she said, before walking away.

Shark watched them go with a frown pondering upon Darka's words.

"Shark"!

Shark turned to see Manami rushing to him brightly smiling hugging him. "Oh thank you so much for the gift I love it", she said happily.

In her hand was a pretty silver diamond shaped locket on a white chain as she held it out to him. "Mind putting it on me"? She asked.

"Sure", he nodded, taking the locket.

She turned moving her hair as he placed it on her neck the locket resting at the middle of her collarbone she opened it to show them with her sisters, Rio, the guardians, and her parents at the Crimson Shrine celebrating Kasumi's birthday all laughing and smiling one of the workers taken the pictures. "How did you get the picture"? She asked.

"I asked Kasumi to give me a copy for it since I know it was a favorite of yours", he smiled, clipping the necklace on.

She smiled but then frowned. "Is everything alright between you guys"? She asked.

"Huh"? He asked confused.

"You know what I mean I saw Darka and Yuma before I walked here. Did you have an argument with one of them or both"? She asked.

He blinked surprised she could notice before he sighed. "Manami if given the chance not to fight the Barian Emperors, would you take it"? He asked.

"Yes", she said immediately.

"That was fast", he remarked.

"Shark I don't see the Emperors as enemies and besides I believe that there can be peace between Barian World and Astral World", she said.

"Even, with Vector"? He questioned.

"That's what a miracle is for", she shrugged.

He then chuckled hugging her from behind. "You are really something Manami", he remarked.

She smiled leaning on him touching her locket.

* * *

"ACK"!

Yuma felt by the force of the storm hitting the ship the siren blaring as the others staggered. "Oi! Are the ruins located here"?! Shark questioned.

"The coordinates point here! It has to be"! Rio said.

Then Rio gasped hearing a voice seeing as if a void of water.

 _"Come to me"._

"Hey, Rio! Rio! Whats wrong"? Shark called worried.

She softly gasped facing her brother. "I-its nothing", she said.

Thunder clashed down as the storm went on. "Anyway it seems we should take refuge in this area for the time being", Astral said.

"Alright", Yuma nodded.

"Not like we have a choice", Hotaru frowned.

"W-wait the ship's power seems to be stopping"! Kotori said.

"What"?! Darka gasped.

The gears in the ship then began slowly stopping forcing the ship to stop. "So that means the ship won't move beyond this point", Astral said.

"Just our luck", Antares sighed.

Rio frowned as she heard the voice again.

 _"Come to me… Come to me"…_

Rio gasped looking around. "Who?! Who are you"?! She questioned.

"Rio? Is something wrong"? Manami asked worried, walking to her.

"Who's calling me"?! Rio demanded.

"R-Rio"? Shark said worried.

Then suddenly the lights went out making them gasp. "Wh-what the"? Yuma gasped.

"Wh-what's wrong"? Kotori questioned.

Manami then gasped feeling a pressure of power. "What? What was that"? She thought shocked.

Rio gasped as the voice went on.

 _"Come to me… Now come to me"…_

Then suddenly the lights went back on surprising them. "The lights went on", Yuma said.

"What was that just now"? Shark questioned.

Shark gasped and then turned to see both Rio and Manami gone. "Rio! Manami"! He gasped.

"They're gone"! Darka gasped.

Yuma then looked and gasped. "The monitor"! He yelled.

They all turned to look and gasped to see Rio walking to the front of the ship by the storm Manami pulling her back frantic looking. "Rio? Manami"? Shark gasped.

"What the hell are they doing"?! Hotaru gasped.

Rio slowly walked forward not bothered by Manami pulling her. "Rio snap out of it! Stop"! Manami yelled.

Yet Rio didn't seem to listen to Manami as she continued walking forward. "Its like she's possessed"! Manami thought.

"What are they doing out there"?! Yuma questioned.

"We better go after them", Astrana said.

Shark lowly growled and ran out. "Sh-Shark"! Yuma gasped.

"Come on"! Darka yelled, going after him with Astrana.

Manami continued pulling Rio and gasped hearing a voice.

 _"Come to me"._

"What? Wait is that voice causing Rio to be like this"? Manami thought.

They reached the railing both looking down to see the raging waters as the voice spoke.

 _"Come on down"…_

"Rio don't listen to that voice"! Manami cried out, clutching Rio's arm tightly.

 _"Ah so you as well I see"._

Suddenly Manami felt a sharp pain in her head making her gasp her eyes dimmed. "Wh-what is"? She thought, feeling her conscious slipping.

Shark quickly ran out and gasped in horror. "Rio! Manami"! He cried out.

Rio then fell overboard Manami, who was still tightly gripping Rio's arm, fell with her in the ocean with a splash. "Rio! Manami"! Shark yelled, running to the rail.

He then jumped overboard as well following after them in a splash. "Shark"! Yuma yelled, him and the others catching up.

"Not good", Antares gasped with a pale face.

In the water Shark quickly swam after Rio and Manami in a tunnel of water. "Shark! Shark"! Yuma yelled.

"Manami! Rio"! Darka yelled.

Yuma tched and jumped off the rail. "Im going to Kattobingu Ore"! He yelled.

"Don't forget about me"! Darka yelled, jumping.

"Me neither"! Hotaru yelled, jumping.

"Hey wait a minute"! Antares yelled, going after them.

"Everyone"! Kotori gasped, as they all jumped in the sea with a splash.

They quickly swam after them but then the water began pushing them back making them gasped as the water currents pushed them all away.

* * *

"Yuma? Yuma wake up".

Yuma groaned slowly opening his eyes and looked up to see Darka, Astral, and Astrana as Darka sighed relieved. "Thank goodness you're awake", she sighed.

Yuma slowly sat up to see Shark holding an unconscious Manami while Hotaru was squeezing water out of her hair Antares next to her. "Shark? Astral? Everyone, where are we"? He questioned, looking around.

"We're not sure we lost conscious after being swallowed by the water but this would appear to be another land below the ocean", Astral said, as they all looked up.

"Whao! The ocean is the sky"! Yuma gasped, and then looked at the unconscious Manami.

"Is Manami ok"?

"She only lost conscious after she lost her grip on Rio", Darka said.

"And Rio also came to this place", Shark said, them all seeing footprints in the sand.

Suddenly Manami coughed with a groan slowly opening her eyes. "Manami you're awake", Hotaru said relieved.

"Hotaru"? Manami blinked.

Then Manami gasped sitting up. "Rio! Where's Rio"?! She questioned worried.

"We don't know she gained conscious first and left", Astrana said.

Manami stood being helped by Shark as they followed Rio's prints. "Manami what happened back at the ship"? Darka questioned.

"When the lights went out I saw Rio suddenly walk out so I followed her seeing she wasn't looking right I think she was being controlled then when we reached the rail I heard a voice and lost conscious", Manami frowned.

"A voice"? Darka questioned.

"I think it was the same voice that was controlling Rio I-Im not sure I tried to stop her", Manami began sadly.

"Mana its alright we'll find her", Shark assured.

She only frowned as they reached up a hill and gasped in shock to see a temple of sorts. "That's", Shark began.

"What the"? Yuma gasped.

Antares grew wide eyed frowning in worry as Manami looked at it in wonder. "This feeling again just like in Mach's ruins", she thought.

"Could that be the ruins for the Numbers"? Darka questioned with a frown.

"Most likely", Astrana nodded.

They all walked up the steps walking inside to see different passageways. "What is this"? Yuma questioned.

"Is this some sort of labyrinth"? Astral questioned.

"Oh please tell me its not like Mach's ruins", Darka sighed.

Both Hotaru and Manami grew wide eyed feeling a shudder. "What"? Hotaru thought shock.

"What was that just feeling just now"? Manami thought.

 ***CAWW*CAWW***

They all turned to see a blue black bird crying out another next to it as Yuma saw something gleaming on where they sat he jumped getting out two Kings Coins as he landed. "What's wrong"? Shark said.

"My dad's coins", Yuma said, showing them.

"So the Numbers are here", Darka said.

They began walking looking around as Shark spoke. "Rio has a mysterious power she's been sensing something long before we came here that power may have led her down here", he said.

"It might've been the Numbers then", Antares frowned, as they walked.

"The Numbers", Manami said softly.

Shark and Manami walked next to one another when they heard a voice again.

 _"Come to me"…_

They both gasped and stopped Shark looked to the side and he and Manami walked to the right Shark kneeled down picking up a card. "This is… Rio's card", he said.

"So then Rio went this way"? Manami asked.

"Most likely", Hotaru nodded, Antares with her.

Shark then turned. "Hey Yuma-! What"?! He gasped.

They all turned and gasped to now be blocked Shark touched the wall frowning. "Its Mach's ruins all over again", Hotaru groaned.

"Not helping Hotaru", Manami sighed.

They turned seeing the passage ahead of them while Yuma, Astral, Darka, and Astrana kept walking. "But really how long does this maze go on for"? Yuma questioned.

"It would seem that blindly advancing wont get us out of here", Astral remarked.

"But we don't even know where to go so all we can do is go forward", Astrana countered with a frown.

"She's got a point", Yuma sighed.

"And besides the thing about mazes is that no matter where you go theres only one way blocking the outside if you keep going down straight from the entrance along the wall you'll eventually get out".

"I see not a bad plan for you", Astral remarked.

"Leave it to the son of an adventurer", Darka smiled.

Yuma grinned. "How 'bout it? Wanna try it Shark"? He asked, turning.

They turned and gasped in shock. "H-He's gone"! Yuma gasped.

"And Hotaru, Manami, and Antares"! Darka gasped.

"Hey where are you guys"?! Yuma called running back.

"Oi Yuma"! Darka called, following him.

"This is weird we didn't go that far since we entered the maze there's no entrance to get out of", Yuma frowned.

"It would appear common sense holds no bounds here because we've been in the same place this entire time", Astral said.

"That's for sure", Darka frowned.

"You're kidding"! Yuma gaped.

"Its true", Astrana frowned.

"Once we see something we do not forget it".

"We have already passed this broken wall three times", Astral said, looking at it.

"So we've lost the entrance"? Yuma questioned.

"So it would seem", Astral said.

"No way", Yuma said.

"We can worry about that later right now we have to go find the others", Darka frowned.

"Right! Don't look down on the son of an adventurer"! Yuma said, beginning to climb up the wall.

But then he cried out as they watched him fall. "Maybe its best I fly up", Darka said.

"Yeah", Yuma said, from the floor.

Darka then focused on her wings but then gasped and winced getting on her knees. "Darka"! Yuma gasped.

"Im fine but I don't think I can open my wings right now", Darka winced.

Astral and Astrana then looked up and gasped. "Yuma look ahead", Astral said.

The two looked and gasped to see a wall forming. "A wall is being created"! Yuma gaped.

"Over there too", Darka said, looking to the other side.

"What's up with this?! Now we cant get out of here"! Yuma said.

"It would seem this labyrinth intends to hinder our path by all means", Astral said.

"Then Shark and the others", Yuma began frowning.

"Could this be the Number Spirit's doing? What is its plan"? Darka thought with a frown.

* * *

Shark, Manami, Antares, and Hotaru kept walking down the passage Hotaru reaching to Manami. "You sensed it too"? Hotaru whispered to her.

"That sensation"?

Manami nodded grimly. "Yeah the same one from the other ruins", she whispered back.

"It seems there's some sort connection to this place try to keep your wits together", Hotaru whispered.

Manami nodded as they kept walking forward and once again Shark and Manami heard the voice.

 _"Come to me"._

"Who are you"? Shark called.

Then Hotaru gasped feeling her conscious now gone slumping making them turn. "Hotaru"? Antares called worried.

Hotaru only walked on her clothes changing in a gold glow and Antares gasped in horror while Manami and Shark gasped surprised to see her wearing ancient Egyptian like light armor with her wings out the light of her eyes gone. " _Come_ ", she said, walking.

"Oh no that voice", Manami paled.

The wall disappeared as Hotaru flew. "Is it using Hotaru to lead us"? Shark questioned.

"Not like we got a choice", Antares swallowed.

They nodded and quickly followed Hotaru deep in the labyrinth Antares frowning. "This isn't good if this goes on both Hotaru and Manami will", he thought worried.

They quickly ran as Shark and Manami continued hearing the voice.

 _"Come to me… Come to me"!_

"Its getting stronger", Manami thought.

They quickly ran up stairs when reaching the top they stood in front of an altar like building. "That's", Shark gasped.

They then quickly ran up the stairs when reaching mid top they gasped to see Hotaru kneeling eyes closed next to her stood Rio wearing princess like attire. "Rio"! Shark gasped.

Then a card glowing in dark blue floated in front of Rio as she grabbed it to show it was a Number. "Rio, that's a Number"! Shark gasped.

Then suddenly a light blue aura emanated from Rio making them gasp. "Rio"? Shark questioned.

"Shark I don't think that's Rio right now", Manami frowned.

"What"? Shark questioned.

"I have been waiting for you Ryoga Kamishiro", Rio said, her voice echoing as her eyes glowed blue.

"Who the hell are you"? Shark questioned.

"My name is Abyss"!

From the aura appeared a shadowed figure behind the figure speaking through Rio. "The spirit of a Number", Shark frowned.

"Did you control Rio to call me out here"?!

" _It is your fate to fight against me, thou holding my power but I never would expect to find Manami Shinori and Hotaru Shinori to be with you as well",_ Abyss said through Rio.

"What"? Manami gasped.

" _If that were the case both thou and Manami Shinori shall fight me if thou wish to save Rio",_ Abyss said.

"But why take Hotaru as well"?! Antares demanded.

Through Rio, Abyss looked at Antares who flinched at the gaze. _"This is Her wish and at so I shall do what I must",_ he said.

"Her"? Antares thought shocked.

"I have no idea what you're planning but we'll be your opponent"! Shark yelled.

"Now let Rio and Hotaru go"!

 _"Of course if you are_ able to defeat me in a duel that is", Abyss said, with Rio now speaking disappearing as Hotaru stood up her scythe appearing in her hand the light still gone from her eyes.

"Does this mean we only have to fight you through Rio? Not Hotaru"? Manami questioned.

"No she shall only stay to observe", Abyss said.

"Fine then we'll crush you flat and get Rio and Hotaru back"! Shark yelled.

"Lets go"! Manami yelled.

"Duel disk set"!

The three then had their Duel Disks set. "D-Gazer set"! Shark and Manami said, putting on their D-Gazers as Rio's eye glowed blue.

"Duel"!

* * *

"Yuma! Darka! You guys"!

Kotori stood in a boat lowered at the ocean frowning worried. "I hope they're all ok", she said, then saw something.

"Huh"?

In a light a sphere flew to Kotori making her shriek in shock. "What"? She gasped.

The sphere then took shape as Durbe making her gasp. "Huh? Y-you're"! Kotori gasped.

"The fact that you guys are here means that the Numbers are also here", Durbe remarked.

"I-I don't know anything about no Numbers"! Kotori frowned.

"The guys just jumped into the ocean and went missing is all"!

"The ocean"? He asked, looking down.

"I see".

He then became a sphere going in the ocean Kotori watching him go with a gasp. "Just what could be under the ocean"? She questioned.

* * *

"Here goes my turn draw"! Shark said.

"I summon **Big Jaws"!**

And the big jawed shark monster appeared on the field with a growl.

 **Big Jaws**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1800**

 **Def Points: 300**

"And when I summon a fish type monster on my field I can special summon this guy from my hand"! Shark yelled.

"Show yourself **Shark Sucker** "!

And the second shark monster appeared in a wave of water.

 **Shark Sucker**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 200**

 **Def Points: 1000**

"I overlay the level three Big Jaws and Shark Sucker"! Shark said.

The two shark monsters became blue lights swirling as they went in the portal of the overlay network. "I use these two monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz summon! A crimson spear emerges from the pitch black darkness! Come forth, **Black Ray Lancer** "!

And the Lancer monster appeared on the field twirling its lance before standing on the field.

 **Black Ray Lancer'**

 **Rank: 3**

 **Atk Points: 2100**

 **Def Points: 600**

"I set one card turn end", Shark finished.

"My turn draw"! Abyss said.

"I summon **Gorgonic Golem** "!

Manami couldn't help the shriek as the snake like golem monster appeared on the field.

 **Gorgonic Golem**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 600**

"And when I summon a Gorgonic monster on my field I can special summon **Gorgonic Gargoyle** ", Abyss said.

And the snake like gargoyle appeared on the field.

 **Gorgonic Gargoyle**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 800**

"Snakes it had to be snakes", Manami paled.

"Behold Ryoga"! Abyss said, nodding to Hotaru.

Hotaru nodded raising her scythe as it glowed of shadows making Antares gasp in horror. "I overlay the Gorgonic Golem and Gargoyle"! Abyss said.

The two Gorgonic monsters became dark purple energy swirling and Hotaru's shadows went with them as they went to the portal of the Overlay Network. "I use these two monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz summon! Show yourself **Gorgonic Guardian** "!

And appearing on the field the ground crumbling was the snake like guardian monster moaning as it moved out from the ground.

 **Gorgonic Guardian**

 **Rank: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1600**

 **Def Points: 1200**

"Just like from before", Antares thought paling, looking at Hotaru.

"1600 Atk points but Black Ray Lancer's Attack power is 2100 you wont be able to stand against it", Shark said.

"Hmph are you certain"? Abyss smirked.

"I activate Gorgonic Guardian's effect! I use one Overlay Unit and negate the effects of one monster on the field and reduce its Atk points to 0".

Gorgonic Guardian's overlay unit hit its blue eye and it shot a blue beam at Black Ray Lancer turning it to stone as it lost its Atk points.

 **Black Ray Lancer**

 **Atk Points: 2100 – 0**

B-Black Ray Lancer was"! Shark gasped.

"Turned to stone", Antares frowned.

Manami paled in shock shaking. "Not done yet", Abyss said, making them gasp.

"When Gorgonic Guardian is on the field all monsters with 0 Atk points are destroyed"!

"Say what"?! Shark gasped.

Gorgonic Guardian's red eyed glowed and launched its snakes destroying Black Ray Lancer in a shock wave. "Gorgonic Guardian! Direct attack"! Abyss yelled.

Gorgonic Guardian swung its tail hitting Shark sending him flying. "UGH"! He cried out.

"Shark"! Manami gasped, raising her hand as it glowed blue.

Shark landed in a water blue veil similar to Darka's as he slide down from it.

 **Shark's and Manami's LPs: 4000 – 2400**

"I set one card facedown and end my turn", Abyss finished.

"Ugh thanks Manami", Shark said with a nod.

Manami nodded back with a light smile as Abyss spoke in his voice. " _You plan to take Rio back looking so pathetic Ryoga_ "? He asked.

Rio's eyes then glowed blue again emanating the light blue aura Shark and Manami looked up and they both gasped seeing the blue light in Rio's eyes brighten. "This light", Manami thought.

"What is this light"? Shark thought.

"Oh no"! Antares gasped.

Then their surroundings went black. "Th-This is", Shark said stunned.

"What is"? Manami began.

Both looking in the light before they both blinked and gasped. "Ah… What"? Shark gasped.

He then looked around and gasped to be sitting on a throne in a throne room with soldiers. "Wh-what is this place"? Shark questioned.

"Shark"!

Shark looked and gasped to see Manami sitting next to him on a throne as well wearing a beautiful sleeveless blue blouse like shirt, ankle length dark blue skirt, brown sandals, a white wrap on her arms, her Baria Lapis, and a blue gemmed silver crown. "Manami what are you wearing"? He questioned.

"You should look at your reflection before questioning me", Manami said with a half smile despite their situation.

Shark grew wide eyed and stood up seeing a mirror and gasped seeing his reflection. "Impossible! Why am I dressed like this"?! He questioned shock.

"I wondered that myself", she frowned, walking next to him.

She looked seeing his necklace of a lapis making her twitch Shark not noticing to her relief. "Just what is going on here"? He questioned.

"Nii-sama, Manami-neesan".

They gasped quickly turning to see Rio walking to them with a smile. "Its nearly time you two everyone is waiting for you", she said.

"R-Rio"! Shark said stunned.

"Wait everyone"? Manami questioned.

They walked to a balcony looking over and gasped to see a large group of people cheering upon seeing them.

"Our king and queen"!

"Your majesties"!

They're all praising their great king and queen", Rio smiled.

"Q-queen"?! Manami gaped stunned.

"Me? A king"? He said stunned.

The two looked both frowning. "What is this? Could this be memories of this country"? He thought.

"Why would the Spirit show us this? What's his purpose"? Manami thought frowning.

"Your majesties! Your majesties"!

They turned to see a soldier quickly running to them. "Your majesties there's an enemy attack"! The soldier said.

"Enemy"?! Shark and Manami gasped.

Soon enough Shark and Manami, who had somehow managed to change in light knight armor, rode on horses and then run up the stairs to the top of the wall where the other soldiers were as they looked to see rows of ships heading toward them. "A battalion", Manami said stunned.

"That's… The Enemy"?! Shark questioned shock.

"Fire back"! One of the soldiers yelled.

"Arise, Gorgonic Guardians and attack"!

They both gasped hearing a familiar voice shout out and gold light lightly shine far from the ships as the sea shook and three Gorgonic Guardians rose launching their blue beams Shark and Manami quickly moved yet looked and gasped to see some soldiers turned to stones. "Oh no", Manami gasped.

Then they saw a larger ship sailing forward and they both gasped in shock to see sitting on a throne on the ship was Vector with Hotaru standing emotionlessly next to him wearing the Egyptian armor and Antares standing next to her frowning. "Vector"! Shark gasped.

"Hotaru, Antares"?! Manami gasped shocked.

"That's the King of Madness who has invaded, slaughtered, and plundered countless along with his most trusted Soldier and Guardian", one of the soldiers told them.

"Guardian"? Manami questioned.

"Yes the Golden Guardian of their land Umbra Patriae, Fire a child of a god that enables her to summon monsters like the Gorgonic Guardian for the Mad King", the soldier explained.

"No way", Manami said shocked, looking at Hotaru who stood emotionless her scythe raised as she thought.

"So Hotaru did work for Vector"?!

"Why is Vector"?! Shark thought.

Then both Shark and Manami gasped feeling a great pressure before finding themselves back to the duel as they looked up to see the glowing in Rio's eyes gone Hotaru standing next to her. "Shark did you saw that too"? Manami asked.

"Yeah I saw it just what is he planning"? Shark questioned.

Manami frowned before shaking her head Antares frowning grimly as Manami went with her turn. "My turn draw"! She yelled, before thinking.

"If I summon a monster face up Abyss will use Gorgonic Guardian's effect in that the case".

She looked at her hand. "I place a monster in facedown defense position then placed two cards facedown and end my turn", she finished, as the cards appeared on the field before thinking.

"Gorgonic Guardian has 1600 Atk points with the card I set **_Sea Clam_** with a Def Points of 1600 we shouldn't take damage this turn".

"Looks like Mana managed to put up a good defense for us", Shark thought with a light smile to her.

She smiled back as they both looked up frowning. "My turn draw", Abyss said.

"Manami Shinori is that suppose to protect you from Gorgonic Guardian's attack? I activate a magic card on the field! **Gorgon Charming**! This card switches a face down monster into face up defense position".

"What"?! Manami gasped.

The spell card sent a haze toward Manami's monster causing it to flip face up defense mode to show a large closed silver clam. "Sea Clam"! She gasped.

 ** _Sea Clam_**

 ** _Level: 3_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1000_**

 ** _Def Points: 1600_**

"I activate Gorgonic Guardian's effect"! Abyss yelled.

"By using one overlay unit I negate the effect of one monster on the field and reduce its Atk points to 0"!

Gorgonic Guardian launched the blue beam at Sea Clam changing it to stone.

 ** _Sea Clam_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1000 – 0_**

"And I activate Gorgonic Guardian's other effect! It destroys all monsters with 0 Atk points on the field"! Abyss said.

Gorgonic Guardian swung its tail destroying Sea Clam in Manami's shock. "Then I activate the Equip magic card **Xyz Unit** from my hand"! Abyss yelled.

"This card becomes an Equip card on an Xyz monster and the equipped Xyz monster Atk points rise by 200 times it rank"!

Gorgonic Guardian glowed purple as its Atk points rose.

 **Gorgonic Guardian**

 **Atk Points: 1600 – 2200**

"Gorgonic Guardian! Direct attack"! Abyss yelled.

"Trap activate! **_Savior of Light!_** The damage is cut in half and I can special summon a light attribute monster from my hand on the next turn"! Manami yelled.

Gorgonic Guardian then swung its tail at Manami sending her flying. "AHH"! She shrieked.

"Mana"! Shark yelled.

Quickly she flipped landing on her feet with a gasp.

 **Shark and Manami's LPs: 2400 – 1300**

"Don't underestimate us yet"! Manami yelled.

"If this keeps up thought", Antares thought paling.

* * *

Yuma and Darka ran both frowning. "Shit! What are we going to do"?! Yuma said worried.

"We just have to keep running", Darka frowned.

Then there was a light above them making them look up shock as a hole opened pouring water inside. "What the"?! Yuma gasped stepping back.

Appearing out of the water in a glow was Durbe making them gasp. "Durbe"! Yuma gasped.

"Yuma, Astral, Darka, Astrana", Durbe said, looking at the four.

"What are you doing here"? Yuma questioned.

"He must be here for"… Darka thought.

"I followed you guys", Durbe said.

"We cannot afford to let any more Numbers go".

"You want to settle things right now"?! Yuma demanded, Darka frowning.

"You are opponents that must be defeated sooner or later its not a bad deal really", Durbe said.

Durbe", Darka frowned.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: And all done.**

 **Darka: Oh hell is coming for you Aurasoul.**

 **Aurasoul: Dont I know but now folks now know what's up with Manami and Hotaru so until next time folks read and review!**

 **Durbe: Those three are coming.**

 **Aurasoul: Shit!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aurasoul: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

 **Lyra: Already?!**

 **Darka: Yeah usually its takes you almost a month to get another chapter done**

 **Aurasoul: I resent that and its mainly because I have chapters 15-26 done.**

 **Lyra and Darka: Eh?!**

 **Aurasoul: So anyway I dont own Zexal only my OCs except Sirius and Antares who belong to Barian-chan while I share Lyra with her and Shane belongs to Shane Kor so please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Darka and Yuma stood in front of Durbe with Astral and Astrana. "Durbe let me ask you think do we really need to fight each other"? Darka questioned.

"Why say that now"? Durbe questioned.

"You saved us before right? If you hadn't been with us back in those ruins then there's no telling what would've happened to us", Yuma said.

"You made assumptions on your own in the end its our fate to fight one another", Durbe said.

"Does it really have to be? The Barian Guardians don't think so. Why else would they go so far as to assign three guardians to me? They do not see this war necessary for Barian World they do not see Astral World as enemies Durbe there is no need to fight we can form peace just as she intended", Darka said.

"Darka", Astrana said.

"She? Who do you mean"? Durbe questioned.

"An ancient being who disappeared 22 years ago yet wished for the peace of Barian World and Astral World more than anyone alive", Darka frowned, clutching her key tightly.

"C'mon Durbe the legends of the ruins are about you guys aren't they"?! Yuma said.

Durbe grew wide eyed as the two went on. "Im not sure what happened but you guys were once humans like us! So why do you have to fight against Astral"?! Yuma questioned.

"Durbe even you cannot deny those memories", Darka said.

"Stop joking"! Durbe yelled.

"We were once human you say? I will not believe such a story! The Barian World and the Astral World are worlds opposing of one another and we are destined to fight against one another"!

"It doesn't have to come to that Astral World and Barian World can coexist side by side same with Astral beings and Barians me and my sisters are proof of that"! Darka insisted.

"You guys and Astral and Astrana don't even know why you're fighting each other in the first place"! Yuma yelled.

"Its utter foolishness"! Darka added.

"You shouldn't fight for such a stupid reason"! They both yelled.

"Yuma", Astral thought.

"Darka", Astrana thought.

Durbe's eyes glowed before going back to normal. "No matter what you two say we have no reason to live together", he said.

"Isnt that right Astral, Astrana"?

They looked at one another and nodded before facing Durbe. "It is true that our mission is in fact to destroy Barian World", Astral said.

"What"?! Yuma and Darka gasped.

"But that will no longer be the case", Astrana said.

The three gasped in surprised as the two went on. "Over time we learned of the heritage of the Shinori's most of their family members being Barian yet are actually wonderful people", Astrana said.

"And upon meeting the Barian Guardians we see that we cannot feel hate or animosity toward them", Astral said.

"Whoever had given us our mission was wrong and as such we shall find another way to end this way that shall be our new mission", Astrana said.

"As such for the successor to our creator", Astral said.

"Your creator"? Durbe questioned shocked.

* * *

Manami stood with a wince clutching her shoulder. "Manami are you ok"? Shark questioned.

"I'll live don't worry", she assured.

Then Rio's eyes glowed blue again making the two gasped as they were once again in the throne room both sitting Rio standing close to them and three soldiers kneeling in front of them. "This place is", Shark began.

"This vision again", Manami frowned.

"Your majesties, I come bearing a report", one of the soldiers said.

"Our army is at a severe disadvantage out there Vector's army is using the Gorgons to break through our defenses one by one its just a matter of time before the invade our country and occupy the castle! If this keeps up he'll not only massacre our country, but all our neighboring lands"!

"Tch so what the hell do you want me", Shark began angrily.

"Nii-sama, Manami-neesan! Everyone is awaiting your orders", Rio said.

"From us"? Shark questioned, looking at Manami who was also frowning.

"That is right you two must give orders as this country's king and queen and their leaders", Rio said.

"Screw this! Leaders"?! Shark said, standing.

"Shark", Manami frowned, also standing.

"Don't push your lives on us", Shark frowned.

"M-my king"! The soldier gasped.

"Wait a moment Shark", Manami frowned, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong with you Nii-sama"?! Rio said shocked.

"Are you and Manami not the leaders of this land who joined together the Allied Nations of Poseidon? You two have always protected the peace of this land"!

"Us? We actually did that"? Shark questioned shock.

" _Overcome it"!_

Shark turned and gasped to see Abyss talking to him in his reflection his eyes glowing. " _Overcome this ordeal! Fighting in this world is no different than winning a duel_ "! Abyss said.

" _If you do you will"…_

"Be quiet"! Shark yelled, punching the mirror causing it to crack.

"My ordeal".

"Shark".

Shark turned to face Manami who had a serious face which made him realize she saw Abyss. "I have an idea we shall go take the fight to them the Gorgons are being summoned and controlled by Fire in other words if we take her out then the Gorgons will be gone", she said.

"I should be the one to do so".

Everyone gasped at this. "Manami-neesan you cannot"! Rio gasped.

"Manami what are you thinking"? Shark hissed.

"Listen to me Fire is really Hotaru so I might be able to get through to her", Manami whispered to him, taking his hand from the cracked mirror.

"Please trust me and lead these people".

Shark looked at her with a soft look. "Your majesties"? The soldier spoke.

"Nii-sama"? Rio said.

Shark frowned. "God? Im no leader but when it comes to both the world and dueling losing would really piss me off"! He said.

"That's our king", Manami said smiling playfully.

"Send new soldiers to aid the army"! He yelled.

Suddenly Shark and Manami saw themselves back in the duel both blinking in surprise. "Did that guy show us that vision just now"? Shark thought.

"Just what is this vision"?

"I will now end my turn", Abyss said.

"This is bad if this keeps up", Antares thought frowning, as he watching Shark and Manami.

"But that was useful just now", Shark thought.

"The Gorgons destroy themselves with their own power in that case Ive got a card that can help us out of this situation"!

"Looks like Shark's got a plan", Manami thought with a smile.

"The card you gave me in order to test me", Shark thought, his hand on his deck.

"My turn draw"!

He looked at his card. "I activate the Quick play magic, **Absolute Zero,** from my hand"! He yelled.

"This card makes the Atk power of an Xyz monster with no Overlay units 0"!

A blizzard shot out from the card blowing around the field. "Useless thanks to my monster's equip magic, Xyz Unit when an effect that detaches Overlay units is activated I can detach this card instead", Abyss said.

"Unfortunately for you even if you use its effect that card isn't an Overlay unit", Shark smirked.

"Thus because of the effect of Absolute Zero, Gorgonic Guardian's Atk points become 0"!

Gorgonic Guardian then became frozen by the blizzard of the spell card as its Atk points were lowered.

 **Gorgonic Guardian**

 **Atk Points: 2200 – 0**

"And at this moment Gorgonic Guardian's effect activates! All monsters on the field with 0 Atk points will be destroyed"! Shark yelled.

"Be destroyed by your own power"!

Gorgonic Guardian's red eye glowed launching the attack yet the blizzard blew it around for it to attack and destroy itself as Shark and Manami then saw them sailing with their soldiers Manami wielding a bow with her spear strapped on her back Manami had began battling Hotaru who wielded her scythe the two clashed as Antares went to them Manami stance yet smiled hearing Shark. "Now! Bring out your Mirror Shields"! He yelled.

Their soldiers raised their shields bouncing the blue beams of the Gorgonic Guardians back to them turning them into stone destroying them both in the vision and in the duel Hotaru cried out in pain dropping to her knees and clutching her chest as the Gorgonic Guardian was destroyed. "I don't know what kind of test is this but", Shark frowned.

"Here goes! I summon **Depth Shark**! When I have no cards on my field I can summon this card without releasing"!

And the shark monster appeared from the water with a growl.

 **Depth Shark**

 **Level: 5**

 **Atk Points: 1400**

 **Def Points: 0**

"Manami"! Shark yelled.

"Right Savior of Light's effect activates letting me special summon a light attribute monster from my hand! Appear **_Thunder Bird_** "! Manami yelled.

And with a sharp cry as lightning crashed a lightning gold thunder bird appeared on the field.

 ** _Thunder Bird_**

 ** _Level: 5_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1200_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"Depth Shark! Thunder Bird! Direct Attack"! Shark yelled.

Depth Shark launched a water stream and Thunder Bird launched a shockwave combining in the water stream yet Hotaru stood shielding Abyss as his LPs dropped.

 **Abyss LPs: 4000 – 1400**

"Thunder Bird's effect activates after it attacks its switched in defense mode", Manami said, as Thunder Bird closed its wings in a defense position.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn", Shark finished.

* * *

Durbe looked at them before shaking his head. "Enough lets settle this", Durbe said.

"Lets duel"!

"Durbe before we duel there is something I must ask you first", Astral said.

"Among the seven Barian Emperors there are two we have not met these ruins most likely hold the legends surrounding those two. Why haven't they shown themselves before us"?

"Those two are the leaders of us Seven Barian Emperors, Nasch and Merag they are certainly alive and they will come back", Durbe said.

Darka noticed how Durbe spoke of the two great emotions surprising her. "Could he be close to them"? She thought.

"Yuma, Darka look"!

Yuma and Darka looked and gasped as did Durbe as the saw an aurora. "Wh-what?! What's that"?! Yuma gaped.

"An aurora borealis?! Under the sea"?! Darka gaped.

Then they looked and gasped seeing images in it. "That's Shark"! Yuma gaped.

"And Manami too"! Darka gasped.

"Could they already have started a duel"? Astral questioned shock.

"Look who they're dueling"! Astrana gasped.

"Shark's little sister?! That's their opponent"!? Yuma gasped.

"And why is Hotaru standing next to her"?! Darka gasped, as the aurora disappeared.

"Why are Shark and Manami dueling Rio in the ruins"? Durbe questioned, before facing them

"I'll settle things with you guys next time"!

Durbe had his chaos emanate from him and floated off. "H-hey wait"! Yuma called out.

"Forget about Durbe, Yuma we have to get to Shark and the others", Darka said.

"But to do so we have to get through the labyrinth", Astral said.

Then Astral and Astrana looked at the water looking up. "That's the hole Durbe had created", Astral said.

"Brother", Astrana said with the same thought.

Astral nodded. "Yuma, Darka you're cards", he said.

"Huh"? They questioned.

"Yuma call out Needle Swordsman", Astral said.

"And Darka call out Shadowheart Lily", Astrana said.

"Needle Swordsman"? Yuma questioned.

"Shadowheart Lily"? Darka asked.

"We'll explain later! Hurry"! Astral said.

The two looked at one another then shrugged.

* * *

Durbe flew over Antares looked up and gasped. "Durbe"!? He thought shocked.

"Ryoga Kamishiro, Manami Shinori", Durbe thought.

"My turn draw"! Abyss said.

"At this moment Depth Shark's effect activates"! Shark yelled.

"This card's Atk points are doubled during my opponent's turn only"!

Depth Shark's light glowed bright as its Atk points rose.

 **Depth Shark**

 **Atk Points: 1400 – 2800**

"We need to end this duel as fast as possible", Shark said.

"But will it go that smoothly"? Abyss questioned, eyes glowing blue again.

* * *

"Right! Follow Needle Swordsman and Shadowheart Lily"!

Darka and Yuma ran following their two monsters as they glided on the water. "Right! Past the water ahead"! Yuma said.

"The end of the maze is where the water ends after all", Darka said, as they turned right.

* * *

"I activate the magic card **Gorgonic Ritual** "! Abyss said.

"This card banishes one rock type Xyz monster from my graveyard I banish Gorgonic Guardian! Then I can special summon two rock type monsters from my graveyard in defense position! Be reborn **Gorgonic Golem! Goyle"!**

And the two gorgonic monsters appeared on the field in defense position making Manami flinch.

 **Gorgonic Golem**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1200**

 **Def Points: 600**

 **Gorgonic Gargoyle**

 **Level: 3**

 **Atk Points: 1000**

 **Def Points: 800**

"I then activate the magic card **Gorgonic Pile!** It allows me to raise the level of Gorgonic monsters times the total number on my field"! Abyss said.

"I have two Gorgonic monsters on the field therefore they increase by two levels"!

 **Gorgonic Gargoyle**

 **Level: 3 – 5**

 **Gorgonic Golem**

 **Level: 3 – 5**

"Here it comes"! Manami gasped.

"Ryoga I will wake up your memory! As yours shall awaken as well Manami"! Abyss said, eyes glowing blue again.

They gasped as they found themselves back in the vision again ships broken down destroyed and some in fire Manami found herself in front of Hotaru their weapons lowered yet Hotaru was still kneeling in pain Antares at the bow of the ship as she cursed in another language. "I'm not going to translate that," Antares said.

"Mainly because I can't".

 **"** And its very offensive but you fools dont know what horror Shingetsu-sama is going to summon", Fire cursed.

"What"? Manami questioned.

Then suddenly she heard Vector's shout. "Appear before us, Almighty God"! He yelled.

"What"?! Manami gasped.

Then the water glowed brightly as they looked to see something coming out from the water Shark and Manami gasped opening their eyes. "Manami where"?! Shark began.

"I was with Hotaru and Antares but what Vector just summoned", Manami gasped, as they both looked up.

"Behold Ryoga"! Abyss yelled.

"I overlay the level five Gorgonic Golem and Gargoyle"!

The two monsters once again became dark purple lights going to the portal of the Overlay Network as lightning sparked out from it. "I use these two monsters to build the Overlay Network! Xyz summon"! Abyss yelled.

* * *

"Wh-what the"?! Yuma gasped, seeing a bright light.

"The Number is being summoned"! Darka gasped.

* * *

Durbe gasped as the Number then appeared on the field in a torrent of water. "Come forth, Number 73"! Abyss yelled.

"The holy water drop falling into chaos, show your power and purify all disorder! **Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Diety** "!

And moving the water away the monster formed on the field.

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Diety**

 **Rank: 5**

 **Atk Points: 2400**

 **Def Points: 1400**

"This guy's the Number of the ruins"?! Shark said shocked.

Then the blue orb of Abyss glowed making them gasp Dumon gasped. "This is"! He gasped shocked, before disappearing.

"What's going on up on that field"?! Yuma gasped shock.

"Lets go guys"!

Darka then felt a pressure clutching her head tightly. "What was that"?! She thought with a gasp.

Astral and Astrana looked at the light and gasped feeling a great pressure and the two then appearing in the vision seeing Abyss Splash over the sea. "Brother"! Astrana gasped.

"What the? Could this possibly be"? Astral began shocked.

"The memories inside these ruins"?!

Shark and Manami looked at Abyss Splash in shock. "The sea god Abyss", she said out of reflex.

"Yeah not friendly stay away from him", Antares said.

Above Abyss Splash floated Durbe watching in shock. "Why?! Why am I being showed this"?! He questioned shocked.

Then he looked and gasped to see Shark and then Manami. "That's! Ryoga and Kamishiro's and Manami Shinori's inside these memories"?! He said, then gasped shocked seeing Shark's pendant.

"That pendant is"!

Abyss Splash raised its scepter launching its attack destroying the ships and parts of the kingdom Shark fell with a wince. "My king"! One of the soldiers cried out as Shark stood.

Manami watched in horror then heard a horse galloping she looked and gasped. "Rio"! Manami yelled, watching her ride the horse.

"Rio"! Shark gasped.

"What is she doing? She's crazy"! Antares yelled, Rio galloping to Abyss Splash.

"Rio… Rio"! Shark yelled.

"Rio"! Manami screeched, running.

"Don't be a fool"! Hotaru yelled, grabbing Manami's arm.

Out of reflex Manami swiftly kneed Hotaru's stomach causing Hotaru to let her go coughing as Manami ran but Antares leapt forward grabbing her wrist. "Are all women here crazy?! You go out there and you'll put yourself in Merag's position! Does your king need that"?! He yelled.

"Merag"? Manami thought, but snarled.

"Im not letting him lose his sister"!

"With your condition"? Hotaru asked eyes narrowed.

"Huh? Condition"? Manami questioned shock.

Then she turned and gasped seeing Rio getting off the horse and walking to Abyss. "Rio"! Shark yelled.

"Get back Rio"! Manami yelled.

Then they gasped being sent back to the duel again as they looked up and gasped. "Rio"! They gasped.

Rio was emanating the light blue aura floating up eyes closed as Fire flew upward her scythe raised. "Hotaru what are you doing"?! Manami shrieked in horror.

"Rio"! Shark gasped.

 _"Ryoga Kamishiro, your true ordeal beings now"._

The two looked to see the spirit of the Number appear in front of them. "My name is Abyss the time has come for me to test your strength", he said.

"Damn you"! Shark growled.

"Let Rio and Hotaru go"! Manami snarled.

Abyss only frowned as he went on his turn. "I activate the effect of Number 73: Abyss Splash"! He yelled.

"By detaching one Overlay unit I can double its Atk points during a battle"!

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Diety**

 **Atk Points: 2400 – 4800**

"Its got 4800 Atk points"?! Shark frowned.

"They only have 200 LPs left if this attack hits Depth Shark", Antares gasped.

"Now you are finished", Abyss said.

"Go, Abyss Splash! Attack Depth Shark! Final Fall"!

Abyss Splash raised its scepter launching its beam toward the monster. "Trap activate! **_Strength Twist_** "! Manami yelled.

"Manami"! Shark gasped.

" ** _Strength Twist_** changes the attack target to another monster on our field I change the target to Thunder Bird yet I have to give up half our LPs"! Manami yelled.

The attack redirected destroying Thunder Bird causing Manami to cry out being flung back by the shockwave by the attack and payment of the trap. "AHHHHH"! She shrieked, harshly landing on the floor.

"Manami"! Shark and Antares yelled.

 **Shark's and Manami's LPs: 1300 – 650**

"Looks like you managed to survive", Abyss remarked.

"Manami are you ok"?! Shark called.

"Yeah Im fine", Manami winced, slowly standing.

"I activate **_Thunder Bird_** 's second effect! When destroyed in battle I can discard a light attribute monster from my hand to special summon it back to the field I send the light attribute **_Mage Helena_** from my hand to the graveyard! Resurrect **_Thunder Bird_** "!

And appearing out of the dark purple portal was the lightning bird as it flew with a screech.

 ** _Thunder Bird_**

 ** _Level: 5_**

 ** _Atk Points: 1200_**

 ** _Def Points: 2000_**

"So you brought your monster back did you"? Abyss remarked.

"I will then end my turn but you two will not be able to defeat my monster with that level of strength"!

Then Shark and Manami gasped to see Rio in Abyss Splash's hands as Vector laughed maniacally. "Hahahaha! Surrender to me if you don't your sister will disappear in the sea"! Vector laughed, as a whirlpool formed in front of Abyss.

Shark and Manami gasped in horror until then they heard a horse neigh they looked and gasped to see Durbe flying on a Pegasus. "You're Durbe"! Shark gasped.

"Durbe"! Manami gasped.

"Don't be surprised my friends. Did you think I wouldn't come rushing to your aid"? Durbe asked with a smile.

"You say… You're my friend"? Shark said stunned.

"What are you doing?! Shoot him down"! Vector yelled.

His soldiers fired their arrows yet Durbe managed to move away from them as the Barian Durbe watched. "This can't be! My past is linked to Ryoga's and Manami's"? He thought.

"Now choose! Will you save your sister or your country"?! Vector questioned.

Then they saw Rio standing on Abyss Splash's hand. "To undo the evil curse there is no choice but to purify the God with a holy payment", she said.

"Rio! What are you"?! Shark gasped.

Manami gasped in horror in realization. "Rio! Please don't do it"! She shrieked in horror.

"Nii-sama, Manami-neesan my soul will cleanse Abyss", Rio said with a smile, before jumping off.

"Rio", Shark said in horror.

"Durbe! Hurry and save her"! Manami screamed.

Durbe quickly had his Pegasus fly to reach Rio yet his hand couldn't reach as Rio fell in the whirlpool in a green glow to their horror. "Rio"! They yelled in horror, Manami dropping to her knees sobbing.

Then suddenly another monster appeared from the whirlpool glowing light blue making them gasp. "That's the other Number of these Ruins"! Astral gasped.

"But brother does that mean Shark and Rio"?! Astrana gasped, her mouth covered in horror.

"Are they Nasch and Merag"?! Durbe thought shocked.

"No way… Those were my memories just now"! Shark said, speechless, dropping to his knees as the vision was over.

"I couldn't save Rio"?

Manami was covering her mouth as she sobbed crying and hiccupping to near hysteria Antares paling. "They saw it no doubt about it", Antares frowned.

Then the ground shook causing them to look up to see the pillar crumble Rio still floating in the air as Hotaru flew next to her. "This field is exactly the same as your heart", Abyss said.

"You will once again lose your sister in this world as well".

Hotaru raised her scythe and they gasped to see the whirlpool being formed Rio being lowered in it. "The weakness in your heart comes from losing that which is precious to you", Abyss said, nodding to Hotaru.

Hotaru snapped her fingers and the aura around Rio was gone as she then fell in the whirlpool. "RIO"! Shark and Manami yelled.

Then two people swiftly ran past them they looked and gasped to see Yuma and Darka running. "Yuma"! Shark gasped.

"Darka"! Manami shrieked.

"Kattobingu Ore"! Yuma yelled.

Darka grabbed Yuma's wrist and threw him giving him the much needed boost to catch Rio and falling on the other side as Durbe appeared again. "Shark, Manami, Rio is safe"! Yuma yelled, as Astral and Astrana appeared.

"Beat him down without worry"!

"Hotaru"! Darka yelled.

Yet Hotaru was unfazed by Darka's shout making her growl in anger as she jumped and quickly pressed Hotaru's pressure point causing her to crash in the floor as Darka landed making them all gasp. "Oi Darka isn't that a bit much"?! Yuma yelled gaping in shock.

"Like hell it is"! Darka yelled, landing next to her.

Hotaru lost the glow as her clothes returned to normal Darka looked at her then turned. "Beat this guy Shark, Manami! Don't hold back"! Darka yelled.

"Yuma, Darka", Shark said, as Manami hiccupped wiping away her tears.

Then suddenly a card appeared in front of Shark making them gasp as Shark took it. "This is… The Number reincarnation of Rio", he said, before getting serious as he stood walking to Manami putting out his hand to her.

"Lets go Manami for Rio".

Manami looked at him then wiped away her tears before nodding and took his hand. "Yeah for Rio", she nodded, as he pulled her up.

"Now Ryoga, Manami defeat me and regain your memories", Abyss said.

"As a king and queen you must guide this world".

"Stop screwing around! We're not like that"! Shark yelled.

"We are just ourselves"! Manami yelled.

"My turn draw"! Shark yelled.

"I activate the magic card **Resurrection of the Dead!** Revive Black Ray Lancer"!

Black Ray Lancer then appeared on the field wielding its staff.

 **Black Ray Lancer**

 **Rank: 3**

 **Atk Points: 2100**

 **Def Points: 600**

"Next I activate a trap! **Full Armored Xyz!** This card activates by targeting one Xyz monster I control first I Xyz summon and the summoned monster is equipped with the targeted monster then it gains Atk points equal of the equipped monster"! Shark said.

"The one I target is Black Ray Lancer"!

Shark and Manami looked at one another and nodded. "We overlay level five Depth Shark and Thunder Bird"! They said.

"We build the Overlay Network using these two monsters! Xyz summon! Come forth, Number 94! Soul shrine maiden with a heart of ice, show your clear and bright soul before us! **Crystal Zero the Polar Ice Princess** "!

And the female Number elegantly appeared on the field wielding its rapier.

 **Crystal Zero the Polar Ice Princess**

 **Rank: 5**

 **Atk Points: 2200**

 **Def Points: 1600**

"I use the effect of Full Armored Xyz to equip Black Ray Lancer to Crystal Zero"! Shark yelled.

Black Ray Lancer became a dark purple light shooting down on Crystal Zero for her to now wield a black shield and red lance and black armor. "Now Crystal Zero's Atk Points rise to 4300"! Shark yelled.

 **Crystal Zero the Polar Ice Princess**

 **Atk Points: 2200 – 4300**

"That will not happen! I activate Abyss Splash's effect"! Abyss yelled.

"By detaching one Overlay Unit I double its Atk points"!

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Diety**

 **Atk Points: 2400 – 4800**

"Your naïve! We activate Crystal Zero's effect"! Shark yelled.

"By detaching one Overlay Unit we can halve one of the opponent's Atk points"! Manami yelled.

"We detach two Overlay Units! Crystal Eraser"!

Crystal Zero used her lance destroying both Overlay Units and launched the beam at Abyss Splash lowering its Atk power. "Now Abyss Splash's Atk power is 1200"! Shark yelled.

 **Number 73: Abyss Splash the Roaring Waterfall Diety**

 **Atk Points: 4800 – 1200**

"Go Crystal Zero"! They yelled.

"Tear Abyss Splash apart! Crystal Javelin"!

Crystal Zero threw her lance toward Abyss Splash piercing it as it was then destroyed the blast sending Abyss flying. "RAAAAAH"! Abyss cried out.

 **Abyss's LPs: 1400 – 0**

 **Shark and Manami win**

Abyss crashed to the floor as Darka sighed with relief. "You did it Shark, Rio"! Yuma grinned.

"Ugh my head", Hotaru said, waking up.

"Finally you're awake", Darka sighed, helping her up.

Abyss slowly sat up as Shark spoke. "Why? Why did you put me, Rio, and Manami through this"? Shark questioned.

"I merely followed thine orders", Abyss said, as he stood up facing the two.

"Thine orders to restore thine memories though had never expected to see her majesty Manami here as well".

"Me"? Manami questioned shock.

"My orders"?! Shark said shocked.

But then Abyss began to disappear. "Hey! What do you mean?! Hey"! Shark called.

But Abyss then disappeared and the Number appeared in front of Shark making him gasp as he took the card. "This is my Number? This cant be", He thought.

"Ryoga Kamishio… Rio", Durbe thought, before disappearing in a portal as mist began to form.

"Wh-what is this"?! Yuma gasped, as the mist shrouded them.

* * *

Kotori still was in the small boat as she watched over the sea. "Guys", she said softly.

Then she saw light forming making her gasp. "Huh"? She gasped shocked.

The light then formed everyone Darka and Antares helping Hotaru stand and Manami holding Rio. "Huh? Kotori"! Yuma said.

"Yuma! Guys"! Kotori gasped, running to them.

"We came back"? Yuma said surprised.

"Rio"!

Shark quickly turned and gasped in horror to see Manami holding an unconscious Rio. "Sh-She wont wake up"! Manami shrieked in horror.

"Rio"! Shark gasped in horror.

Hotaru groaned shaking her head as she rubbed her face then she looked and gasped to see Rio. "Rio", she began.

Then she gasped remembering seeing the visions and of the duel making her grow pale in horror.

* * *

Vector flew across the dimensions before he gasped sensing Don Thousand. " **It would seem that the remaining two Numbers have fallen into Astral's, Astrana's** , **and the others hands",** Don Thousand said.

"What did you say"?! Vector said angrily.

" **But do not worry those two will eventually return to our side",** Don Thousand said.

"Tch what the hell do you know"?! Vector questioned.

" **Everything. Everything there is to know about you everything you felt at those ruins from back when you were human",** Don Thousand said.

"You mean me"?! Vector questioned.

" **And how you killed Nasch and Merag after you were reincarnated in the Barian World** "! Don Thousand said.

Vector grew wide eyed in shock before growling in anger. "You bastard", he growled.

" **More importantly we must prepare to end her life** ", Don Thousand said.

"Her"? Vector questioned.

" **The one person who could ruin our whole plan if left alone too long that is why we shall end her life before that happens** ", Don Thousand said manically.

* * *

 **Aurasoul: All done.**

 **Darka: Have you lost your mind?!**

 **Aurasoul: Skyler asked me the same thing but dont know really to be honest so next chapter will be at the city so until then read and review!**

 **Darka: Wait a minute Aurasoul!**


End file.
